Journey of the King of Hearts
by Silver Lion Inc
Summary: Matthew is a young boy sent to the year 3011 in order to take part in a war that could change the very flow of time itself. His only option now is to round up the descendants of the smashers and defeat Terren Biostar once and for all! R&R People!
1. Kneel to the king!

**Prolougue**

"Kneel to the king!" Part 1

*REWRITTEN!"

* * *

><p>It was a stormy day at the school of the undefeated of the east. The rain hit it the rooftops gently as the student trained within the dojo. The undefeated of the east himself, Master Asia, was medidtating in he private quarters. He seemed very worried about something as he tried to connect to the spiritual side of the world.<p>

"Clockwork..." He said in his head "It's been months since that day... and what you said has yet to come true. I'm growing old and could die at any given moment. I fear I may not be able to teach him what I know. When will he get here?" He waited for an answer, but no response. He sighed heavily. Ever since the last time he spoke to Clockwork, the time god stopped answering his calls. He heard a soft yawn from behind him. There, a small bed sat in front of the window. On top, a small baby boy, about three years old, drifting in the land of dreams. "Barren..." Asia looked at the sleeping infant with sad eyes. "I promised you're father that you would be the next king of hearts... but apparently clockwork says differently." He watched as the baby shifted himself around the bed. "I dont know why Clockwork says that someone outside our family line will be the king of hearts. It makes no sense." He heard a light knock on the door. "It's open!" The door opened, revealing a young, married couple. The woman was carrying a small package wrapped around in a cloth. Her eyes were an aqua blue eyes and she had brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore a blue shirt, a pair of jeans and an apron with the words 'Iron Maiden' on it. She wore white boots and her skin was a bit tanned. The man was wearing a plaid shirt nad a pair of black pants. He was a little pale and his eyes were an emerald green color. He had white shoes and had a golden chain around his neck. His hair was brown and it had a bang which covered on of his eyes. Asia smiled at the sight of them. "Ken. Martha. What brings you two here?" Ken chuckled.

"What? Can't a man visit an old friend of his?" He asked, causing Asia to chuckle. "So how's it been?"

"Different." That was his only answer before Asia walked back to the crib. "Taking care of a child and having to run an entire school is no easy task." The Asia sighed heavily. "If only he was still alive." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Asia," Martha said. "You couldn't have done anything to prevent him from dying. You know it was a miracle for him to even be born." Asia sighed before removing her hand from his shoulder..

"If you were a father who loved a little boy, saw him grow, and then see him die before you're very eyes, I'm sure you'd feel the same." He heard Ken chuckle lightly. "What's so funny?" Ken walked towards his wife and put an arm around her.

"Nothing." He said. "I just hope something like that doesn't happen to this little guy." Asia watched as Martha unwrapped the cloths around the small package. To his surprise, it was was a newborn boy, sleeping in his mother's arms. "Master Asia, we want you to meet... Matthew." Asia stared at the young boy. It seemed so small and helpless, but at the same time, Asia could feel that he was destined for greatness. That's when the child opened it's eyes. The were aqua blue, like his Mother's, but deep in his eye, Asia thought he saw something.

!

"That can't be right..." He thought. What he saw burning in the boy's eyes was what made him understand what Clockwork had told him. "Ken, could I... hold him for a few seconds." Then married couple first found the request a bit strange, but allowed him to hold the infant. Asia could only stare at the quiet infant. It could only look up at him, his eyes sparkling with something magical. "I can't believe it..." Ken and Martha were very confused.

"Asia, what's wrong?" Martha asked , but the warrior didn't listen. Without warning, the undefeated of the east began to walk towards the door, carrying the baby boy in his arms. The parents had no idea what was going on. It was as if they're old friend was possessed by something. "Where are you going?" Asia stopped in his tracks and turned to the two.

"I'm doing what my father did with me." Those words didn't help at all. In fact, they were actually more confused then they were before.

"What are you talking about?" Ken asked , but he just kept walking. He opened the door and began to walk through the light rain. The two quickly ran after him an they're son, asking Asia hundreds of questions, but he didn't respond any of them. They didn't notice it, but in the corner of his eye, tears were slowly building up.

"Ken..." He thought. "I'm sorry... as with you Bryan." Asia stopped when he reached a lake: Dream Lake. He looked around, seeing if any of the students were around. The couple had caught up to again and continued asking they're questions. But to they're surprise, Asia knelled on the the ground and put Matthew in front of him. Before Ken could even open his mouth to speak, him and his wife shocked by a marvelous event. When Matthew was on the floor, the rain stopped. As did the wind. The frogs in the lake stopped croaking and the birds stopped singing. But what really made them confused, was that it looked as if the trees, the moon and even the stars, bowed towards the boy.

"What the..." It was all Martha could say.

"Asia, what's going on?" Asia didn't answer. "Answer me!" Martha was a bit surprised due to her husband's sudden outburst. The two watched as Asia raised his hands to the air.

"Clockwork!" He yelled. "Here he is! The next **king of hearts**!"

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing as I'm not getting as many OCs as I wanted, the invitation is now closed. Thank you to those who sent in OCs for me to use.<strong>


	2. Kneel to the king! Part 2

Hey everyone! It's me, the silver lion. After reading and rereading the first chapter, I'll admit that it's not my best work. So I think I'll post a rewritten version of it later. But on to the chapter.

**Chapter 1: **

"Kneel to the king!" Part II

* * *

><p>Very loud snoring could be heard through out the halls of the school of the undefeated of the east. A very cranky nine year old Barren (See: Super Smash Bros. Unlimited) Stormed through the halls, an expression of rage on his face. He reached a door leading to the room of a six year old boy. He was wearing blue pajamas and his hair was very... shadow-the-hedgehogy. Only it was white.<p>

"MATTHEW!" Barren exclaimed, causing the boy to scream and fall to the floor. He quickly scanned the area. His eyes were aqua blue.

"Is it time for breakfast yet?" He said, oblivious to Barren's enraged expression.

"IT'S 3:00 AM! AND NO ONE CAN SLEEP BECAUSE OF YOUR INFERNAL SNORING!"

"Your exagerating."

"NO HE'S NOT!" The other students all replied from there respected rooms.

Matthew had an uneasy look on his face.

"Well I can't just stop snoring. I don't control when I snore and when I do-" Barren had put a bottle to his mouth and forced him to drink it's contents. When he drank the amount necessary, Barren stopped. "What the heck was that?"

"Grandpa's old 'shush' formula." He answered. "Should keep you quiet for the rest of the night. And it should kick in right about..."

"You can't just fill me up with a 'shush' formula. I just snored! There's no pro-"

"Now."

Matthew tried to speak, but no words came out. He tried again, but still nothing. He couldn't even make a small noise. He tried to get Barren's attention, but he was already gone. He couldn't speak or even make a noise like 'UHHHHHHHHHH'. He was mute. Until the formula wears off, he can't say a word. Sighing, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Matthew slowly opened his eyes. He slowly got up, yawning.<p>

"Man am I tired.." He muttered. His eyes widened when he remembered the event from last night. Thank God. The formula wore of. He got up, placed his GI on and went off. It was red with a blue dragon extending from his left foot to his right shoulder. While walking, he realized that some of the students glared at him, probably because of his snoring. But he shrugged it off. He wasn't one to hold a grudge. He walked to the kitchen and saw Barren, Cain and Master Asia (See: Super Smash Bros. Unlimited).

"Hia senhor silence." Barren teased. Matthew glared at him.

"Next time, just lock me up in a sound proof cage." He said.

"Matthew." His master said. "I need to speak with you after breakfast. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." He realized something. Cain was silent. He wouldn't say a word. He just kept poking at his breakfast with a fork. "You okay Cain?"

Cain sighed. "It just bugs me. Your six and yet your abilities in battle are far greater than the elite students, like me and Barren. I know your training to be the king of hearts, but it's kinda weird to lose to a six year old in training."

Matthew smirked. "Aww don't worry. I'll go easy on you next time."

Cain glared at him, but Matthew didn't care. He just made his breakfast and ate it normally. He was going to go outside to Dream Lake, but was stopped by his master's hand.

"It's after breakfast." He said simply.

Matthew sighed and followed his master to his room. It was more of an office than a room. It was covered in various ceremonial and scared artifacts passed down from generation to generation.

"Matthew..." His master began. "It is time to do it again."

Matthew was confused.

"Do what again?" He asked.

Asia simply walked to a closet door and opened it, revealing it's contents. On sight of them, Matthew turned pale and began to sweat like a pig.

"Again? Isn't twice enough?"

"No. Now take this." He handed him a knife. "You know what to do."

Matthew had fear in his crystalline eyes. But he had to do what his master commanded. He took the knife and, with much hesitation, put it close to his neck. A small tear fell from his eyes. And then...

**SLASH!**

Matthew's corpse fell to the floor. A large cut on his neck. So deep that no one could survive, not even him, the king in training. He was dead.

Asia looked at the corpse then at the closet. Inside were to **other** corpse of Matthew. One appeared to only have one year of age and the other 3. The younest didn't have a hand, and the other was stabbed through the heart.

"I wonder how much time it will take for him to take the midway?" Asia thought.

* * *

><p>Short, but better than the last chapter, which I will rewrite. You might wonder why he committed suicide, but it will all make sense in the next chapter (I hope)<p>

Also, let me get on thing straight. The story takes place in 3011. I've received two submissions involving a smash tournament. This is a thousand years **after **the tournament.

And this is an answer to BladeStar360's question: Yes you may send as many OCs as you want.

Catch you later!


	3. Kneel to the king! Part 3

**Chapter 2**

"Kneel to the king!" Part III

* * *

><p><strong>~Three months after Matthew's 'Death'~<strong>

It was midnight. The undefeated of the east (Asia), Barren, Cain, and various other students were waiting anxiously in the main hall. Asia was sipping tea, Barren was biting his nails, and Cain was... sleeping.

"What is taking him so long!" Barren yelled, waking Cain from his slumber.

"He has been gone for three months, last time it took him six." Cain pointed out.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he can't go faster than last time. Before he was three, now, he's six. I'm pretty sure he can do it in half the time."

Asia sighed at his grandson's outbreak. True, he could go in half the time, but there's also a chance he can't.

You might all be wondering: 'Who are they waiting for?'

Asia heard knocking on the door, so did the others. A very special knock to be exact. Everyone rushed to the door, besides Asia who walked. Barren was right in front of the doorknob. He slowly put his hand on it and began to turn. When it opened, they saw him. Matthew.

Now you might wonder: 'But didn't he commit suicide?'

Only one thing. Matthew's GI was ripped to shreds and his body was covered in burn marks, cuts and scars. He panted heavily, broke into a quick smile and said: "Hey guys..." Before drifting into the sea of unconsciousness in front of everyone.

"Wow," Cain said, "I'm surprised he made it through Hell and back and only lost conscious when he made it here."

"I knew he could do it." Barren said cockily.

Asia picked his disciple and went inside. He was out cold. Going to hell and back takes a lot out of a six year old king in training. He put him on a couch and everyone gathered around. Barren on the other hand, went to get something. He returned with an old sock, he put it next to the 'king's' nose and then:

"DEAR LORD!" Matthew exclaimed. He covered his nose and attempted to divert the foul odor by blowing it away. "Where did you get that thing? A junk yard?"

"Nope, Cain's closet." Barren replied, tossing the sock aside. All eyes went wide as they saw the sock crawl away. Barren looked at Cain with a look of horror on his face. "What kind of sick creature are you?"

Cain shrugged. Matthew was slowly getting up from his position. He looked at his mentor in the eye and said: "If I ever have to do that again, kill me."

"What use would it do?" He said. "You would just come back anyway."

"Touché."

"So," Cain started. "did you have fun?"

Matthew glared at him. Going to Hell and back in three months wasn't exactly 'fun'. He got up and walked to his room, ignoring the questions his fellow classmates asked him. Some examples are: 'What does Satan look like', 'If your good why did you go to Hell' and even 'My mom died. 'Did you see her'. Honestly, if they want to find out for themselves, they should just go to Hell and come back. To bad only Matthew can. He locked his door. He didn't want anyone to annoy him. He just got back from Hell and people treat him as if nothing happened. He never wanted to be the king of hearts. He looked through his shelf and found a scroll. It was old and rugged. He unrolled it and it said, in large print, 'The king of hearts'. He sat on his bed reading his favorite part. The throne of wisdom. It wasn't really a throne or a kingdom at that matter. But it was the knowledge of Clockwork and the other attributes. All the information of the world in his head. He grew tired. He placed his scroll away and went to go change. Afterwards, he lay on his bed, anxious to get his 'royal slumber'.

**~Three years later~**

Matthew sighed. He was in his room in the same position that he was three years ago, but he was different. He wore the same clothes as Barren as a sign of friendship but no chain and his tank top was red (1). It was morning. Various of the students had already went for breakfast. He sighed again and looked at his right hand. It was there. A red heart with two sword upon it. It had large yellow K on the top and a banner which read 'Long live the king'. It also featured the top half of a king seen on a playing card. It was the mark of the king of hearts. But something bothered him. The previous kings all received the mark when they were twenty. He was nine. It made no sense. He read it in the scroll. It clearl-

"Matthew, please come to my office." Asia's voiced was heard through the intercom. Matthew sighed and obeyed. There, he saw that his master was looking at him in a very strange manner, but Matthew shrugged this off. Before he could say anything, Asia took out four 'trinkets'. A flute, a black box, a rattle, and a little drum. "Choose one." As commanded, he chose one of them, the flute to be exact. Asia smiled. "It's done."

Matthew was confused. "What's done?" The next set of words hit him hard.

"Your training. You are no longer a student here. Gather you things and leave as soon as possible."

Matthew was flabbergasted at what he just heard. He spent his entire life training with this man, and now he sends him away? He tried to protest. "Master I-"

"Matthew, I told you to leave. Now go."

What choice did he have. He looked at his master with tears in his eyes. He ran from him, past some of the other students, and leaped onto his bed. He cried a fountain into his pillow. He went to hell and back three times, got scars and cuts in places unimaginable and he even stayed a week in Cain's closet! He couldn't believe it. How could he do this to him? He had friends at the school. Barren, Cain and many other students. It wasn't fair. He heard knocking on the door.

Barren was on the other side, calling for his friend. Barren had heard his crying and decided to check on him. However, when the door opened, he shocked to see Matthew holding a bag of cloth containing his personal objects.

"M-Mathew?" He came closer to him, but Matthew ran past him. "Matthew wait!" He chased after him. He was already outside, only a few meters away from the school. Matthew stopped, allowing his ex-classmate catch up with him. "Matthew! What the Hell are you doing?"

Matthew didn't responded. Tears were in his eyes. Matthew looked at him and said: "Barren, can I ask you something?"

Barren was dead silent.

"When I'm out there in the world, protecting people as there 'king'. What am I going to be fighting for?"

Barren already understood what he meant, but he didn't answer. Tears formulated in his eyes. He turned and ran. Matthew tried to call out to him, but he didn't listen. He just kept running. Now it was Matthew's turn to cry. He turned and simply walked away. Tears traveling down his cheeks.

He whispered something under his breath. "Goodbye Barren..."

However, he was unaware of the figure watching him from above.

It spoke. "As the Grim Reaper would say: 'It is **time**'"

* * *

><p>1: In the school of the undefeated of the east when two people are great friends, they wear the same clothes.<p>

Remember that thing I said about the OCs not appearing until the next chapter? Well things have gotten a bit difficult so they won't appear until a bit later...

But if you havent' noticed, I've modified the invitation! You may now send in descendants of all the smashers and, from now on there is no deadline! Until all the forty smasher's descendants show up, you can send as many as you like!

SILVERMANE OUT!

P.S: SSBU CHAP 2 Will come soon, just bear with me.


	4. Kneel to the king! Part 4

**Chapter: 3**

"Kneel to the king!" Part IV

* * *

><p>Matthew dried the tears from his eyes. He finally reached his destination. It was a small, two story house suitable for a family of six. He stared at it for a few moments. He took a deep breath and walked to the door. He gave it small knock. He hoped no one was home, but he was wrong. He heard footsteps. He gulped. The door was open by a woman in her thirty's. She had brown hair that went down to he shoulders and her eyes were blue, just like Matthew's. She wore a blue shirt, pants, an apron with the words 'Iron Maiden' on it, and white shoes. When she saw Matthew, her eyes widened.<p>

"M-Matthew?" She asked.

Matthew smiled uneasily. "Hi... mom."

She was at the brink of tears. She didn't say a word. She just hugged her son. So tight that he couldn't even breath.

"Welcome home son."

"Thanks mom."

She showed him in. Everything was exactly how he expected. So nice and tidy. His mather truly has a habit of cleaning.

"Is anyone else home?" He asked.

"You meen your father? He took Amy and Jr. to the mall. They should be back soon."

Matthew sighed. He was both happy and sad about his father not being home. He hates Asia. But he was very glad that his sibling's weren't home. They annoy the living hell out of him. His mother called him and led him up to his room. It was a normal blue room with a bed and a wardobe. A small TV mounted on the wall. He sighed again and took out his things. While emptying his bag, he noticed something was in it. Something that shouldn't be there. It was the flute that he had chosen. He held it in his hands, tears once again traveling down his cheeks. He threw it out the window. He never wanted to see it in his life. However, when he turned around, he was shocked to see the same flute on his bed. He stared at it in confusion. He threw it again. It was there. He threw it again. It was there. It was as if it didn't want to leave. He sighed once more. He remebered that at the dojo, when he was sad, he used to play a little tune on a flute. He looked at the flute and shook his head. He wasn't a student anymore, but the wish to practice that arts roared like a lion.

"Martha, we're home!"

Matthew sighed for a fourth time. They were here.

"Ken," He heared his mother say. "I have a suprise for you."

Matthew took deep breaths. It was time to tell his family he was back. And he was gonna stay. He slowly walked down the stairs. There, he saw three people.

One was a man, about Martha's age, wearing a plaid shirt and black pants. He had white shoes and brown hair with a bang covering his right eye. He wore a golden chain around his neck and his eyes were green. Emerald green.

The other was a girl, a year younger than Matthew. She had a yell tube top and white shorts, very short shorts I might add. She had long blonde hair that reached down to back with a yellow hairband that sported a small flower. Her shoes were simple sandals and her eyes, like the rest of her appearance, were yellow.

The final one was a 4 year old boy wearing a green t-shirt and blue shorts. He wearing a Dark blue t-shirt with the words, in white print: 'Survival of the fittest!' on the front and on the back it had a nothing but a yellow smiley face. He wore white shoes. He also had short black hair that was styled very precise. His eyes were similar to Matthew's, but they were a bit dark.

When the group of newcomers saw Matthew coming down the stairs, none of them dared to speak.

Matthew scratched his head. "Hey everyone..."

No one moved.

"It's been a while. About, four months."

Tears collected in they're eyes.

"I'll just cut to the chase... I'm back. And I'm here to stay.

The man couldn't hold his tears. He ran to Matthew and held him tightly. Much tighter than his mom. The other two also ran to hug him. Matthew was starting to turn blue. He struggled for the very few ounces of air he could gain. The sound of crying filled the house that day. But Matthew truly paid no attention to the three people who were hugging and crying. He only had one thing on his mind, a question to be exact. 'Is my title going to affect my family?'.

**~Two months later~**

"AMY! JR! GET BACK HERE!"

Matthew screams could be heard through the entire household. He was currently chasing his siblings, the two children who hugged him two months ago. The were running from there elder brother with a tube of gel in they're hands. Mathew's gel. His hair was no longer in it's usual 'quill' style. Instead, it was long and went all the way down to his calf.

"GIVE ME BACK MY GEL!" He screamed as he chased the two into the backyard.

"Sorry big brother!" His sister, Amy, called back. "But you didn't give me back my hairband, so now we're even."

Mathew growled as he chased his brother and sister across his yard. one thing you should never do: 'Never take Matthew's gel'.

"AMY! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR ME TO FIX MY HAIR! YOU CAN JUST PUT YOUR HEADBAND BACK AT ANYTIME! BUT IT TAKES-"

He stopped in his tracks. His siblings imitating. A look of fear appeared on they're faces. The blue sky above them began to fill with blue lighting. It crackled and roared through the air as the bolts formed a orb that appeared in front of the trio. It's energy grew every second, causing it to expand in it's size. The king's siblings began to scream and they ran inside, calling out to they're parents.

Matthew was all alone now. He took a few steps back as the energy was about to burst throughout the yard. The orb exploded, causing Matthew to be launched back a few meters. Thankfully he was conscious and saw what had appeared. It was sick, demented, gruesome. It's left claw, left part of it's chest, right wing and half of it's abdomen were destroyed, revealing broken circuits and wiring. It's eyes were bloody red. It stood high, towering over the young king. Matthew was paralyzed in fear. He had seen plenty of demons, but nothing like this.

Incredibly, the creature spoke, it's voice, demonic with a mechanical slur. "Well if it isn't the king. You look a lot younger than I remember. Anyway, tell me where is he, and you might not feel the wrath of** Meta-Ridley Mach 2.0**!"

Matthew was confused.

"W-Where's who?" He asked.

The creature gave a small laugh. "Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for a little playmate of yours. His name: **Hunter Aran**!"

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER!<p>

If you want to know what Matthew's gonna do about Meta-Ridley, tune in next time. Plus we already know an OC whose going to be in this story! Congrats EmeraldSwordsman! And Awesome, there are still other descendants for other smashers you can send in.

**THE SILVER LION HAS LEFT THE BUILDING!**


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

**Hey world... Alright, I'll admit: I am very late. But I have a good reason... ya see I had this little 'computer problem' and I wasn't able to write stories for months. And what's more is that all documents got deleted. But, I'd rather not talk about it.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

An Unexpected Visitor

* * *

><p>Matthew took a few steps back. The large creature in front of him. His knees trembled and he was scared... scared. He remembered that his master taught him to never be afraid. But he had never seen anything like this. It was a demon. Injured, but still. But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. Who was Hunter Aran? And how those this thing know him.<p>

Matthew brought the courage to speak. "What do you want with me?"

The mechanical beast gave a chuckle. "You know what I want with you, but I suppose I can jog your memory. My master Biostar wants me to kill you and the rest of the Smash Force."

Matthew went silent for a few seconds. "The rest of the what?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Meta Roared causing Matthew to jump back. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Actually, I don't"

Meta looked up and roared to the sky.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING! YOU AND GOD DAMNED TEAM HAVE BEEN A PAIN IN BIOSTAR'S SIDE FOR A LONG TIME AND YET YOU CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!"

"Nope..."

Meta was enraged with the boy. He swung his claw at the boy. Matthew shielded his eyes so he wouldn't see his own demise. But after awhile, he realized that nothing happened. He waited longer, but nothing. When he looked, Meta wasn't moving. Nor were the birds in the sky. He looked inside his house and saw that his family was also frozen.

"What the?" He said as he realized that everything but him was frozen. "What happened now?"

"Now and then. Too me, it's all the same."

That voice.

Matthew looked around to find the source, but all he saw was a frozen monster and his family.

"I'm up here."

Matthew looked up, but ounce he did, he soon regretted it. He fell to his knees as the figure approached him. He couldn't believe who it was. **Clockwork **himself descended from the sky. Clockwork came close to the boy. Matthew bowed before him.

"No need for formalities young king." He said. "I should be the on bowing to you. After all you are the one to gain the throne of wisdom."

Matthew stood up, but he was still afraid. He was talking to a god for crying out loud.

"You seem confused and I suppose it's because my appearance. Or is it because of what Meta-Ridley said."

Matthew was able to talk. "Both actually."

"Well I can tell you that what he says is true."

Matthew stared at him.

"However it isn't true yet. But it shall soon be."

Clockwork extended his hand. It glowed with an **awesome ****power. **But something made Matthew feel strange. He looked at his arm and noticed that his hand, was disappearing. His eyes widened. And it wasn't just his hand, it was his entire body.

Before he was completely gone, Clockwork said something to him. "Your battle is not here in the past, but in the future."

And with that, Matthew was completely gone.

* * *

><p>"SIR! YOU HAVE TO TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know this super short and you probably expected some epic battle, but like I said, my files got deleted and I had to start from scratch. And what's more is that made this in my sleep... no seriously, I had this dream that was exactly like this.<strong>

**See ya next time.**


	6. What did I ever do to you?

**Chapter 5**

"What did I ever do to you?"

* * *

><p>Matthew slowly opened his eyes, but he started to wish he didn't. He was in the middle of ruins of an old he stood up and got a good look around, he realized that he was in the ruins of an entire city. He saw smoke in the horizon, he heard gunfire.<p>

"What the?" He said. But something was wrong with his voice. It sounded deeper, just a little, but it was still deeper. He realized that he was about three years older, and taller, than normal. But that wasn't the only thing that changed, his clothes changed as well. He was wearing a pitch black shirt and brown shorts. His hair was back in it's 'quill' form. The only thing that didn't change about him was his shoes.

He scratched the back of his head. He didn't know where he was or why things are different. All that he could remember, was that this was Clockwork's doing. Matthew heard something nearby. It sounded almost like a plane engine after a few more minutes, it just stopped. He heard something else click. Before he knew, he felt the barrel of a gun on the back of his head.

"Alright, don't move." A voice said behind him. "All I want is answers. Who are you and are you working with Biostar?"

Matthew had didn't know what to.

"I'm waiting for an answer." The figure taped his foot impatiently and he tightened his grip on the gun. "Ten seconds."

Matthew, already knowing what he meant by 'Ten seconds' instantly began to think of what to say.

"Three... two... one-"

"Wait!" Matthew blurted out before his possible murderer fired the shot. "Look, my name is Matthew, but I don't even know who Biostar is. You think you can bring me up to speed?"

The figure lowered his. Matthew turned around and got a good look at him. But he was very surprised to see that it was a boy about his age. He had smooth black hair that covered one of his burning red eyes. He had a red camouflage shirt and blue shorts. He had two holsters for his gun and he was wearing an earpiece. But what surprised Matthew the most was the large metal backpack he was wearing. He had a very strict and serious look on his face.

"You don't know who Biostar is?" He asked.

Matthew scratched the back of his head. "I'm not so sure I even know what time period this is. What year is this?"

The figure raised an eyebrow. "It's the year 3011."

Matthew's eyes went wide. His legs began to tremble and his vision became a little blurry.

"Clockwork..." Matthew growled. However, the second he said that, the other figured slapped his forehead.

"Oh great, another Clockwork nut..." He muttered. But then, something clicked in his mind. "Look boy I'll fill you in, but in return your going to come with me. You copy?"

Matthew slowly nodded.

"Very well then. I'd suggest you sit down, this is a long story. It all started forty years ago in the monarch country of Latveria. King Victor von Doom had suffered a terrible accident which had cost him his life. Having no one to replace him, the wise men of the king searched the country for someone suitable to take the throne. After many months, they found fifteen year old boy by the name of Terren Biostar. Terren took the the title of king very well and became loved by his people. They said that there was never a man like him. However, once he found the hidden armory, he grew mad with power and started to develop his own weapons, weapons that could destroy a continent. Afterwards, he formed an army and went to conquer the world, and now, forty years later, he's conquered half of the entire world."

Matthew was shocked after hearing that story. The power of one man's ambition allowed him to conquer almost everything.

"But there's more. Many people believe that the reason he was able to do so much, is because he is the king of hearts."

Matthew froze. They believe a monster like that could possibly have the title of the king of hearts?

"Others believe that the king of hearts abandoned them. I happen to be one of them."

Matthew slowly backed away, that is, until he felt a large sting on the back of his neck. Things became blurry and he began to wobble. He could barely stand. After a few more seconds, Matthew fell with a thud. The other figure chuckled a bit.

"Sweet dreams your majesty."

* * *

><p>Matthew slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't in the middle of the ruins anymore. Instead, he was in a laboratory. To be more precise, he was in a glass cage. He saw various scientists working from left to right. Matthew tapped on the glass getting one of the scientists attention.<p>

"Excuse, but do you know why I'm in here?" He asked.

The scientist shook his head. "I'm sorry I'm not allowed to talk to the prisoners."

Prisoner?

They had the king of hearts prisoner?

"Look, I shouldn't be here, I'm the king of hearts!"

Matthew overheard two scientists talking.

"Hah! I knew he'd confess! You owe me twenty bucks."

The scientist Matthew was talking to sighed. "Look I know you are, but I'm only following orders. And try talking a bit lower. If Deryk finds out I'm talking to you he'll kill me!"

"Who's Deryk?" Matthew asked him before all in the room heard a very loud gunshot. Matthew saw the same boy who he had met, holding one of his guns.

The scientist winced a bit. "That's Deryk." He whispered.

Deryk walked to Matthew's cage. He had a very serious look on his face. Matthew stayed quiet for he didn't know what to expect, but Deryk only glared at him. He growled as if he was a wild animal. What was his problem?

Matthew put a cheesy grin on his face. "Hi... it's me again."

Deryk growled even louder. Without any explanation, Deryk punched the cage, forming a large hole in the glass. Matthew had no idea that he could be that strong. And what's more, Deryk's hand wasn't even cut, nor was it harmed in any way whatsoever. Just what kind of power did this kid have?

Matthew was scared. He backed up a bit. "look buddy, I'm not quite sure what I'm doing here, nor why you have such a grudge on me. I mean, come on, what did I ever do to you?"

With those final words, Deryk placed his gun in front of Matthew's face. "You really want me to answer that? I should kill you right now..." Deryk sighed and placed his gun back inside it's holster. "But lucky for you I have somewhere to be, so I'll let you live... for now."

Deryk away from the cage. Even though it was over, Matthew was still petrified with fear. He could feel a dark aura emitting from him. It was twisted, dark, demonic... What caused him to be like this? No human is born like that. What happened to him.

* * *

><p>Deryk walked through the halls of HQ. He growled with every step he took.<p>

"I should have killed him." He muttered. "He doesn't deserve to live, not after what he did to me..."

He reached a large metal door with a strange panel on it. Deryk put his hand on the panel, causing the large door to open. Inside the room was nothing more than a large computer. Using it was a man in his forty's. He wore a white lab coat over a plaid shirt. He had black pants and wore a strange pair of glasses. He wore grey boots and a pair of white gloves. His hair was brown and short and his eyes were green.

"Ah, Deryk!" He said. "You're just in time for me to show you my latest discovery."

Deryk rolled his eyes. "What is it this time Octavio?"

"Well, I've been doing some research work ever since you found our young king."

Deryk growled quietly.

"During this search, I discovered something rather... useful."

Deryk raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean: 'useful'?"

"It strange really. Just a few minutes before you found him, I detected a strange amount of energy. An energy I've never seen before, but it has been registered before. To my surprise, it was a large amount of temporal energy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Time, Deryk. I found a large amount of time energy. In other words, I found a rift through time."

"Now I get. Your saying that someone was able to create a rift, causing the king to move through time periods, which is how he got. I don't see how that's useful. It just shows that he went traveled through time. He probably opened the rift himself."

"That's not what I'm trying to say." Octavio showed Deryk a large map of the plant on the screen. Several red dots appeared on the screen and they quickly disappeared.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Time energy wasn't the only thing I found, I also found **Smash Energy**."

Deryk's eyes widened. Smash Energy? The legendary force belonging to the smashers?

"This leak allowed me to locate they're descendants. However, I didn't have a enough energy for a fixed location of all them. I can only find one at a time. If we can recruit them all, we may have a chance to defeat Biostar and execute: **The Big One**."

Deryk kept looking at the floor. ""Biostar..." He thought. "in my eyes, an organization founded by the devil himself. I'll need help if I want to take em' down. I need the kings help. And the Smashers decendants help."

"Octavio!" He yelled. "Tell them to release the king immediately!"

"Yes sir" He saluted before running out to the hall.

"I hope your right about this Octavio."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright every, Ark 1 of the story is done. Ark 2 will be the quest to find the remaining smashers, a few missions here and there and preparing for The Big One.<strong>

**What? You want to know what The Big One is? You'll find out when it's ready.**

**Basically**** every chapter I write will be a new smasher. Only in rare cases I'll write some thing different.**

**I'll at least give you a hint about the next descendant, technically, the title of the next chapter: "A small amount of chaos"**


	7. A Small Amount Of Chaos

**Chapter 6**

A small amount of chaos

* * *

><p>Matthew walked around the halls of the fortress. It had only been two days since he was let free. He had tried his best not to seen by Deryk. That dark energy around him. It was as if he had no soul, like a demon. But at the same time, Matthew sensed goodness in his heart. It was if he was evil and good at the same time. Matthew shivered at the thought. But then he remembered why he was let go in the first place. That... Octie guy. He was a bit spectacle about the details. All that he really understood was that he had to recruit a few peo-<p>

Matthew bumped into something. Or to be exact, someone. The one he had been trying to avoid for sometime.

"D-Deryk!" He exclaimed as he quickly took a few steps back. Deryk still had that menacing glare on his face. "I was just..."

"Come with me." Deryk grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him across the hallways. Matthew didn't know where he was taking him, nor did he want to actually. He could still feel that monstrous energy going through him. He really started to wish he was back with that monster at his house. Deryk dragged him all the way to room where Octavio had made his discovery. Speaking of Octavio, he was in the middle of the room orking on something, it was underneath a white cloth so Matthew and Deryk couldn't tell what it was. But Deryk simple ignored it.

"Professor?"

Octavio turned his attention to the boys.

"Ah boys, I hope you're ready for your new assignment." He said.

Matthew however was confused. "What assignment?"

Deryk slapped him across the face. "Didn't you pay attention when Octavio told you about the smashers?"

"What's a smasher?"

Deryk sighed in frustration. "Why did Silvermane have to make you such a dolt?"

Matthew stared at him strangely before turning his attention to Octavio.

"Could you fill me in a bit more on the details? I all that I know is that we have to recruit people."

Octavio sighed. "Matthew, the people you are going to recruit are the descendants of the original forty smashers. Thanks to your time jump, I've been able to find they're locations one at a time. They just might be the key to winning this war. And I've called you here because I've already found one."

"Which one?" Deryk asked.

"Now that's the tricky part, I can't tell which it is. All that I know is that it is indeed a smasher. Also, I'd like to announce that as of today, a new group of warriors will be born. **The Smash Force**. Deryk, you are the most powerful person in the entire army, which is why I'm appointing you as the leader. And Matthew, if you can live up to your title, I place you as Deryk's second in command."

Matthew was at a loss for words. Not because he was second in command, it was because he was** Deryk's** second in command. Deryk already hated him, and now they had to spend 'quality time' together.

Deryk on the other hand remained quiet. He really didn't seem to mind, which was weird considering the fact he tried to kill Matthew a few days ago.

"Alright professor, where is he?" Asked Deryk.

Octavio gulped.

"That's the problem..." He said. "I found him... in the radioactive fields."

Deryk's eyes widened, but Matthew was having difficulty understanding.

"The radioactive fields?" He asked. "What's that? Some amusement park?"

Deryk pointed his gun at him, the same glare he usually had on his face. After about three seconds, he put the gun down. He took a deep breath and began to speak:

"The radioactive fields are one of the most dangerous places in the entire world." He said as a map appeared on the large screen. There was a small orange space right in the middle of a border. "You see, a long time ago, the location was used to test radioactive weaponry by both us and Biostar. However we... overdid it. The place was abandoned for being packed to brims with radioactivity. Though at the moment it's only found in the scrap you can find there, but the place is still highly dangerous."

Matthew blinked twice. "Why do you always tell such long stories?"

Deryk glared at him before grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room. Matthew struggled to get out of his grip, but the boy was to strong for him. He dragged through the halls of the HQ before going to a large room with a strange device in the middle. The device was made up with two circles, one on the floor and the other being suspended on by large metal ropes. It had six white circles on the base and a small computer on the side. Deryk dragged him on to one of the circles before moving to the computer. Matthew was sweating like a pig.

"Uh... Deryk..." He said, nervousness in his voice. "What is this?"

"Don't worry, this will only hurt for a second." He said.

Suddenly, the white circles began to glow. Deryk quickly ran on to one of them before the procedure was finished. Octavio came running in, carrying something.

"Matthew, catch!" He said as he threw the item to Matthew. When he caught it he was surprised to see that it was a long saber. Before he could say anything, he disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>The radioactive fields...<p>

an abandoned desert where no one would ever go.

Well, almost no one. A large ship loomed over the horizon, covering the various pieces of scrap metal scattered across the land. The ship was in the form of a large, golden star. Deep within the main deck. Several scientist were working quietly at various computers. There was, however, someone else between them. In the center of the room he sat on a large throne paved with gold and encrusted with jewels. He was man in his forty's. His skin was very pale and his body wasn't very muscular. But that didn't mean he didn't look sinister. He wore a long white robe covering the slightly scratched up, futuristic, black armor he was wearing. His eyes were emerald green and his teeth were perfectly straight and white. His hair was blonde with a white streak in the middle of the smooth streaks. And to top it all, he was carrying something in his hand. The blue chaos emerald.

He simply sat there, watching the men work around him, toying with the chaos emerald in his hand. It felt as if time had almost stopped. After a few more moments one of the soldiers came to him.  
><strong>AN: The soldier's attire are very similar to that of master chief's armor from Halo, as is Terren's, but without the helmet.**

"Sir," He started. " We've found to unknown signatures here in the radioactive fields, 8km from here."

The man was in deep thought. He looked at the soldier before responding. "Is it Deryk?" His voice was deep, but calm.

"Unknown sir."

The man began to think again, a smirk appeared on his face. He stood from his throne and looked at the soldier. "Set a full course to those coordinates at once!"

"Yes sir!" The warrior saluted before running out of the room. The man sat on his throne before looking back to the emerald in his hand.

"Six more to go..." He thought.

* * *

><p>Deryk was dragging Matthew around the sandy plains of the radioactive fields. Matthew was struggling to get out of the demon boy's grip, while still holding that saber. The saber was nothing more but a long Katana. But thought for sure that when he first held onto it, he could see it glow with an <strong>awesome power. <strong>Deryk simply walked by all the scrap and rubble that they found there. It was one giant radioactive junk pile.

!

Matthew realized something.

"Um... Deryk?" He said.

Deryk glared at him. "What?" He spat out.

"If this place is radioactive, how come we came here without any protection whatsoever?"

Deryk stopped as his eyes widened. He quickly reached into his pocket and took out what appeared to be, two... marshmallows? He quickly stuffed one in his mouth before giving Matthew the other.

"I'd eat that quickly if I were you." He said. Matthew obeyed, but he started to wish he didn't. The marshmallow thingy tasted horrible!

"BLEH! What is this thing?" He asked.

"It's the only thing that will keep you alive for the next seven hours, if we stay here that long. Now move!" Deryk stormed off, Matthew quickly followed. That's when he felt the same dark power again, only even stronger. It was almost as if he evil incarnate. Matthew took a deep breath and asked him something that he would soon regret.

"Deryk, why do you hate Biostar?"

Deryk stopped before glaring at the young boy. He sighed. "Let's just say he took something that was very important from."

"Which was?"

"... My family."

Matthew's eyes widened. He was about to say some thing until he heard a little beeping sound coming from Deryk's back pocket. Deryk quickly reached in and took out what appeared to be a cellphone.

Matthew stared at him. "What? New messages?" He joked causing Deryk to glare at him.

"I'm getting an energy reading not to far from here. This way!" He yelled as he charged in a certain direction, Matthew following him. At least now he knew a little bit of his past, but that still wasn't enough. There was something else that made him like this. Something or **someone**? After a few more minutes of running, Deryk simply stopped.

Matthew slid into a halt. "What's up? Why'd you stop?"

Deryk scratched the back of his head. "This is strange, according to this, he should be right at this position, but I don't see him anywhere."

Matthew kept staring at the floor. "Um... Deryk?"

"What?"

"Look down."

As commanded, Deryk looked down to the floor, but he started to regret it. He was standing on something... someone...

!

Deryk quickly jumped of the unconscious body. "Why didn't you tell me I was standing on him?"

Matthew only shrugged. But when they got a good look at him they were very shocked to see a boy a little older then them. He was wearing dark clothing. He had a black hoodie that hugged the majority of his body. A pair of black jeans made of a material that Deryk easily recognized. Black hight top sneakers with red shoe string. Even his eyes were black. The two stared at the body right in front of them. Matthew had a relived look on his face, but Deryk only stared at him.

"Well that was easy." Matthew said with a smile on his face. "Now all we have to do is pick him up, and we can go home." He walked to the boy, but Deryk grabbed the back of his collar.

"Hold on there Matthew." He said. "I don't this is the guy we're looking for."

Matthew stared at him. "Why not? The signal's coming from him."

"True, but he doesn't resemble any of the smashers from the history books..." Deryk walked over to him and put him on his back. "Let's take him somewhere safe so I can ask him a few questions." Deryk turned around and pressed a button on his backpack. Two large metal wing ejected from. He looked at Matthew with a smirk on his face. "I hope you like walking." He blasted off into the air. Matthew stared up into the air in disbelief. His eye twitched slightly. He took a deep breath and began to walk in Deryk's direction.

* * *

><p>Earth,<p>

from space it looks like heaven.

But those who lived there knew better.

The space colonies were one of the only refuges that these people could go. But not every was able to make it in. Only those with high class could get a ticket. The others were left to suffer... One of these stations became a spot for intergalactic bounty hunters from the far reaches of the galaxy. In this particular station, a figure looked down on the earth. You couldn't really tell how he looked like because his face was covered by his helmet. Truth be told, you couldn't see anything about him. He was about 5'8" and was wearing a green Power Suit. But other then that, you couldn't even if he was white or black. He just stood there, gazing at the Earth below him. He muttered something that no one could hear.

"Just a few more days..."

* * *

><p>Matthew and Deryk sat on the never ending sand of the radioactive plains, along with the unconscious body. Deryk simply sat there quietly, but Matthew becoming very impatient. All he did was sit there staring at the body. His eyes twitched. His entire body began to tremble. He getting very annoyed. He let out a bloodcurdling scream into the air.<p>

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" He yelled before drawing his attention to Deryk. "HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE! AREN'T YOU THE LEAST BIT BORED!"

"Patience Matthew." He said not even opening his eye to look at him. He's going to wake up at any moment."

"When!"

"Right now."

Matthew drew his attention to the boy they found earlier. He was sitting down, staring at them. He scanned his surroundings, but all he saw was sand and junk. The darkly dressed figure looked at thtwo.

"Where am I?" He said.

Before Matthew could say anything, Deryk interrupted him.

"Radioactive fields." He said. "I found you unconscious a while ago and stayed with until you were better."

The figure didn't say anything. Matthew put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't mind Red-eyes over there." He said. "Anyway, my name's Matthew and that's Deryk. What's your's?"

The figure put a cocky smile on his face. "The name's Miles. Miles Smalls. Thank's for helping me out but I've got to get going." Before he could leave though, Deryk shot a bullet in his direction. Luckily it missed. Both Miles and Matthew looked at Deryk in disbelief.

"I'm not finished yet." The same menacing tone he spoke with Matthew days ago returned. "I have a very important question for you: Are you a descendant of a smasher or not?"

A few seconds passed, but no answer. Miles actually looked... spooked at that question. Sort of like Dryk when Matthew asked way he hated Biostar.

"I'm waiting."

"Deryk!" Matthew yelled at him. "Calm down! Can't you see that your freaking the guy out? Can't we just bring him home and have Octavio question him? Honestly, do you have to-"

"Alright." Miles interrupted Matthew's line of speech, earning him a stare of surprise from him. "Just promise me that you won't laugh or take me to the authorities."

Deryk put his gun away. "We're in the middle of a wasteland and I haven't laughed since I was a baby. Speak."

Miles took a deep breath. "When I was small, people thought I was strange. Not because of the way I act, but... you see, I can harness chaos energy. Sounds crazy, but no one I ever knew could come up with a logical explanation. Except for my family. You see, my family tree consists of hedgehogs, humans and hybrids. I come from the bloodline of the worlds most fastest hedgehog, Sonic the hedgehog... but ever since they found out i can us chaos energy. I've been held in captivity... I'm out now, but everyone thinks I'm dead. If I were to contact anybody, it would easily allow him to find me..."

Deryk raised an eyebrow. "Who's 'him'?"

Miles bit the bottom of his lip. "T-... Terren Biostar."

Deryk eyes widened. He heard a voices in his mind, they that taunted him his entire life.

**'Well, what an innocent looking child... don't worry young one, I'll turn you into the prime of my army in no time. We just have to do some 'testing''**

**'KEEP AWAY FROM MY SON!'**

**'I'm sorry it had to come to this, old chum. By I have some paranormal experiments waiting for your son. Ta-ta.'**

**'D-Deryk... my son... n-no...'**

A loud growl escaped Deryk throat.

He looked to the floor. "Bi...o..." He looked up into the air. "STAAAAAAAAARRRR!" Deryk was screaming at the top of his lungs. When he stopped. Everything became quiet.

To quiet.

The three felt the floor rumble. The rocks and scrap metal began to shake and rumble. Deryk, as if he already knew what was happening searched the skies, as if he was looking for something. And he found something alright. The same large golden star from earlier shadowed the three warriors. Deryk and Mile glared at the large ship, but Matthew had no idea what was going on. Deryk held his guns backwards and they both turned into long tonfa-blades, Miles hands ignited in a green fire and Matthew, seeing that his teammates were prepared for battle, unsheathed his saber. The ship was heading in they're direction. Deryk growled an audible word: "Biostar..."

_"Deryk, the boy with a demon's heart, joins the fight for earth!"_

_"Matthew Dikapurio, the youngest king of hearts, joins the fight for earth!"_

_"Miles Smalls, the chaos wielding human, joins the fight for earth!"_

_"Terren Biostar Appears!"_

* * *

><p><strong>DING!<strong>

**Time's up already?**

**WHOAH! MAN I'M LATE! Sorry about the delay, but I've been busy with this project I'm doing at a friends house. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next will finally be a fight scene. I'only cutting it here for some tension.**

**One more chapter and then a new SSBU.**

**Catch ya later's!**


	8. Dancing with the Devil

** Chapter**** 7**

Dancing with the Devil

* * *

><p>Matthew, Deryk and Miles glared at the large star shaped ship above them. Matthew waited patiently, Miles was angry and Deryk's eyes were burning with anger. The ship simply hovered there, as if was waiting for the first strike. No one moved and nobody spoke. It was as if time had stopped. And then, it happened. A large object fell from the plane and it landed in front of the three warriors. They shielded they're eyes from the sand scattered from the impact. When it settled, they saw it. It was a large robot that had the form of a human being. It was completely pitch black with a large star on it's chest and various smaller stars scattered throughout it body. But oddly enough, it didn't have a head. Well, technically it did, but it looked more like a cockpit. Shortly after it landed, a figure emerged within the cockpit. The same man who sat on the throne of his ship.<p>

Deryk glared at the man. "Biostar..."

Matthew looked at the man. He looked very surprised rather than angry. "Wait..." He pointed at the green eyed man. "That's Terren Biostar? He looks like an old man!"

Biostar stared at the three warriors in front of him. He gave a small chuckle. "Is this all they sent against me? Honestly, this is an insult to my figure." He pointed to Deryk. "They send a boy with serious anger issues." Derk glared at him even harder. Terren pointed to Matthew. "A child who looks like he's never even been in a battle before." He pointed at Miles, but when he got a good look at him, his eyes widened and a large smirk appeared on his face. "Well well well, what do we have here?" Miles took a step back. "If isn't the runaway experiment himself." Miles had fire in his. "Don't. You. **Ever!** Call me that..." Biostar's smirk grew. "I thought you were dead ever since that little accident. I've missed one of my favorite toys." Miles gave him a menacing glare. "Now then..." Terren pressed one of the many buttons inside the cockpit, causing the machine to create a large revving sound. "I'll make your death very quick." The large robot was about to charge. The trio prepared themselves for battle. The mechanized mayhem charged at the three a an amazing speed. Matthew and Miles jumped to the side as Deryk flew up into the air. He took out his guns and began to fire a large amount of bullets at the robot back, but they simply bounced off. The robot turned and it's hand had become a large sword. It slashed at Deryk, who dodge the blade before taking out his tonfa-blades. After avoiding the sword for sometime, Deryk charged towards the machines chest and gave a variety of deep cuts and slashes, but the robot didn't flinch. Using his free hand, the robot slammed it on to Deryk squishing him between the hand and the chest. But Deryk wouldn't give up. He put his feet on the chest, leaned his back on the hand, and attempted to tried to push the his way out of there. Despite his small size, he almost succeed as the robot was shown to have a difficulty keep him at bay. But while Terren was so distracted with Deryk, a large green orb hit the back of the robot, causing it to go forward and drop Deryk. Terren looked around too see Miles holding out his, a streak of smoke was emitting from them. Miles charged up another orb and fired, but the robot extended it's hand and a large blue barrier appeared in front of him. When the orb hit, it only dissolved into thin air. Mile attempted to fire even more blasts but still no avail. He saw the robot's sword arm turn into a large canon. Miles' eyes widened as the weapon began to charge. Using his sonic speed, he ran around circles around the robot so it wouldn't be able to have a clear shot. Meanwhile, Matthew was trying to climb one of the machines' legs, which was shown to be very difficult as the robot was in constant movement trying to to get Miles in it's crosshairs. But Matthew, being the persistent boy he is, wouldn't stop trying. Once he made it to the robot's abdommen, Matthew shoved his sword into the machine, however, it had almost no affect as the robot was still standing. Seing that he would have to take a different aproach, Matthew began to clmb again, this time, he was headin towards the 'head'. Back with Miles. He was getting very tired from running in circles. Realizing that he would have to try something else, Miles charged at the robot. He jumped into the air and reeled back his hand. Terren saw this as an opportunity and began charging up his canon. But Mile's hand began to spark with energy. "**Chaos Spear!**" He shouted as he launched a bolt of energy. It hit the side of the canon, but yet it had no effect. Terren smirked at his useless attempt. The canon was almost fully charged and it had Miles it's crosshairs. But just when it was about to fire, a missile hit the side of the canon, causing him to miss what could e considered an easy shot. Terren looked to see Deryk holding a missile launcher. Terren turned the robot around, only to get pelted various Chaos Spears from Miles and another missile to the chest. What's more is that he heard banging at the top of the cockpit. He looked up and saw Matthew hitting his sword against the cockpit. Terren was getting very annoyed with all these antics. He growled very loudly. The robot grabbed Matthew from it's 'head' tossed him at Deryk. Deryk tried to jump out of the way, but Matthew head collided with his stomach. The two fell to the floor in pain and Terren brought his attention back to Miles. Miles took a few steps back. This had was a lot tougher then he thought. The robot transformed it's arm into a large machine gun. Miles did the one thing he does best: Run.

Meanwhile, Matthew and Deryk slowly stood back up. Deryk glared at Matthew. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a hard head?" Matthew shrugged. They panted heavily and saw Miles do his best to dodge the bullets being fired at him. They could easily tell he was getting exhausted. "This is not good." Deryk said between breaths. "This thing seems to be invincible to my weapons. They haven't even scratched it."

"Well your swords did and so did mine," Matthew said. "But if that thing sees you to close, he'll just throw you like a baseball."

Deryk glared at him, but he knew he was right. But that's when he realized something. "That's it!"

Matthew stared at him. "What's it?"

"If are our swords can make a hole large enough for one of us to get in-"

Matthew caught on to what Deryk was trying to say. "We can destroy it from the inside."

"Exactly! But the question is, how are we going to get close enough?"

Matthew scratched his head. "Well, when I climbed up, he only saw me when I reached the cockpit, plus my sword could barely cut through. All it did was make a hole the size off a baby hamster."

"My swords seemed to cut through just fine, but they're to noisy. We have to find a way to cut through without attracting attention." Deryk looked at the robot up and down, that's when he saw something he didn't notice before. There was a small dent on the back of the robot, probably made from Miles's Chaos Spears. That's when a brilliant plan came to his head. "Thrust."

"What?" Without warning, Deryk grabbed Matthew's arm and began to spin around like a top. Faster and faster he began to spin, the plan he had was a perfect win (Hey that rhymed!). After spinning for a certain amount of time, Deryk let go of Matthew's arm, sending him flying in the robot's direction.

Deryk looked to the reader. "You're probably wondering why I just flung Matthew like a rubber chicken. Well allow me to explain. From what I can deduce, Matthew has a head harder and more durable then my swords. Throwing him at a certain speed should create enough thrust to break through even the strongest of metals. In other words, I just used Matthew as a human projectile" Deryk stayed quiet with a smile on his face. That is until he realized something. "WHAT AM I THINKING! I JUST KILLED THE BOY! NO ONE CAN SURVIVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT! WHO WAS THE IDIOT TO HAVE ME THINK TO OF THIS LUDICROUS IDEA?"

**"Hey, I have a name you know."**

Terren felt something collide to the back of the robot. He turned it around and saw Deryk, still in shock for using Matthew as a canon ball. He smirked and began to walk in his direction. Miles saw this as an opportunity to rest, but he noticed something on the back of the robot. It was a large, human sized hole in the back of the robot. "You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p>Matthew found himself inside the robot, tangled in a web of wires.<p>

"Next time Deryk get's an idea, he should forget it." He said before reaching for his saber. He managed to get it and cut the wires tangled around his hands, but the second he did, the entire robot began to shake and rumble. "What the?" Realizing what he just did, a smirk appeared on his face. "Two words: **CUTTING RAMPAGE!**"

Yeah, I really don't have to explain this part.

* * *

><p>The robot began to shook uncontrollably. Terren tried to control the machine, but nothing was responding.'<p>

**"WARNING!: SYSTEM FAILURE! POWER AT 63%"**

Terren didn't understand. It was working just fine a few seconds ago. Deryk, who noticed, stared in disbelief. "My idiotic idea actually worked?"

* * *

><p>Back inside, Matthew had cut just about every wire he could find inside the robot. However, there was one thing that caught his attention. It was a large glowing orb in the middle of everything. Matthew felt an <strong>awesome power<strong> flowing through it. He could tell that it was the power source. Matthew swung his saber, but it didn't cut it. Matthew tried again, but still no use. Matthew put his** right** hand on the orb, but he quickly regretted it. The second he touched it, a large electric shock spread through his hand. Matthew grabbed it in pain, but he saw something strange. His hand, it glowed with the same **awesome ****power**. No. This one was different. It felt like it was natural, not made by man. It felt even more powerful. His hand glowed like gold in the sunlight. And what's more, it felt like it was burning. But it was strange. He heard a familiar voice, resembling Clockwork's, call out to him. It sounded as if it was right next to him.

_"Win." It said._

Matthew looked around, but no one was there. "Um... Hello."

_"Fight.__Win. Defeat your enemy."_

Matthew was getting spooked. "Just who are you?"

_"Victory is yours. Defeat him. Win. Take no prisoners."_

Matthew head started to feel funny. He closed his eyes and grabbed his head in pain. When he opened his eyes again, they weren't they're aqua blue color anymore. They were golden. He began to chant something. "This hand of mine glows with an **awesome power**..."

_"Fight. Win. Defeat Evil. Defeat this man. You are the king. You must defeat him."_

"It's burning grip tells me to defeat you!" He turned his hand into a fist and punched the orb. Incredibly, it shattered. his hand went right through it. He brought back his hand and his eyes turned back to normal. But the second he did, he quickly fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>"WARNING!: SYSTEM FAILURE! POWER AT 0% SHUTDOWN <strong>**IMMINENT! SHUTDOWN IMMINENT!"**

Terren banged his head on the computer. "Oh, now what?" He heard a loud engine sound outside. He looked and saw Deryk right outside the cockpit.

Deryk glared at Terren. "Give up Terren. It's over."

Terren chuckled a little, causing Deryk to raise an eyebrow. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You've known me for so long and yet you never learn:" He pressed a button on his armor."It's never over for me." His ship dropped a small metal disc which began to float between the cockpit and Deryk. The cockpit opened and Terren quickly punched him in the stomach before jumping on onto the disc. It floated up into the air, back to the ship. Deryk growled in response. He was about to fly to the ship when something grabbed his arm. He saw Miles, hanging on to his arm, looking at him. Deryk sighed and went back to the floor.

Miles scratched his head. "So, did we win?"

Deryk sighed again. "The battle maybe, but not the war. This is far from over. You're the only smasher we've got. That means that there's still thirty five to go. That is, if your willing to join us."

Miles smiled. "If it means I can kick that old timer's ass, you can count me in."

"Thanks" Deryk was about to press a button on his backpack when he remembered something. "Oh shit, I forgot about Matthew!" He yelled before jumping inside the robot. A few seconds later, he came out eith an unconscious Matthew in his arms. He flew back to Miles and put Matthew on the ground. "Let's go home." He pressed a button on his backpack and the three disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>Within the heroes fortress, Octavio could be seen working on something, but you couldn't tell what it was. After sometime, he stopped.<p>

"Just a few more adjustments and you'll be done."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that just about wraps this up... Alright, I'll admit I suck at fight scenes. I'm great at planning them out, but when I write them they come out all weird.<strong>

**Well the next thing I'll be working on is SSBU.**

**SILVERMANE, OUT!**


	9. An Angelic Brawl Part 1

**Chapter 8**

An Angelic Brawl Part 1

* * *

><p>"And this is your room."<p>

Deryk opened one of the many doors of the HQ. Miles was with him holding nothing but a small bag. Miles looked at his new room. It was a fairly small room with a one person bed and a rather large TV. Toping it off was the large wardrobe. There were no windows, which kinda upset Miles. The walls were blue and had what appeared to be a ring design. The bedsheets were blue and and the floor tiles white and a bit wierd. It looks like they were made of some strange material.

Milews turned to Deryk. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Ever." He replied before blowing his bangs off of his eye. Deryk walked out of the room and shut the door. Miles looked at his new room. It wasn't that bad, but he still felt strange. He had gotten used to sleeping out in the open. Now he had to sleep one a nice comfortable bed. Truth be told, Miles found living outside better then living inside. He could sleep where ever he wanted to, he could use any thing as a toilet and at night, he had a great view of the stars. Sleeping they're tended to be... boring. There were so many restrictions. Sure he could sleep on the floor instead of the bed, but that's just stupid. It would take a while for him to adapt to his surroundings. You couldn't really blame. He liked the room, but there was something missing...

A light bulb appeared over his head.

"Bingo..."

* * *

><p>"Hey Deryk!" Matthew called out as he caught up to Deryk in the halls of he HQ. Deryk sighed and gave Matthew a rather angry and annoyed look.<p>

"What?" He spat as Matthew panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Can I... ask you... something?"

Deryk rolled his eyes. "That depends. Is it something important?"

"Well actually, I've been wondering: where are we?"

Deryk didn't understand the question. "What do you mean?"

"Well the only time's I've been brought is when I was unconscious and when I left, I was teleported from the inside. They're aren't any windows in this godforsaken place and I can't find the front door."

Deryk's eyes twitched. "You've been here for about a week, and your only asking me this now?" Matthew nodded his head, causing Deryk to slap his forehead. He sighed be fore giving him a death glare, but proceeded to talk. "If you must know, were on a small, man made island of the coast of Brazil. This is one of our many Headquarters throughout the world. The three most known ones are this one, the on in South Africa and the most important of them all, Borneo."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Borneo?"

"It's a very important place. It's where we keep our greatest weapons and it's been the battlefield for numerous victories in our favor. You see-"Deryk was interrupted by a rather loud alarm. It was proceeded by a voice over the intercom:

**Matthew Dikapurio, Report to Prof. Octavio's Laboratory. Repeat: **Matthew Dikapurio, Report to Prof. Octavio's Laboratory.****

When it was over, the two comrades stared at each other. Deryk was the first to speak. "He's only calling you?" He was very surprised that Matthew was the only one to be called. He didn't call him, or Miles. "You? The person who has the least bit of field training in the entire unit? Over me, the one who's had five years of war experience at age of twelve?"

He wasn't the only one, Matthew was pretty surprised himself. "I guess so. But hey, It can't be that bad." He said before walking down the hall.

Deryk simply watched in disbelief. His eye twitch a few times before looking up to the sky. He raised his arms high and shouted: "SILVERMANE, WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME!"

* * *

><p>Prof. Octavio was working in his laboratory, to be a bit more precise, he was working on the same thing he was yesterday, still underneath the cloth. He looked very concentrated as he made a few adjustment to his creation. "There. Now all I have to do is cut this wire and you should be up and running..." He slowly moved his wire stripper to a small blue wire. The slightest miscalculation could leave to disastrous consequences. He had to be very careful. Almost... almost...<p>

"PROFESSOR!"

Octavio jumped when he heard his name. He heard the sound of wire being cut, but when he looked, it wasn't the blue wire that was cut, it was the red one above it. "Uh oh."

**BOOM!**

The professor stood there, his body covered in soot and his beloved creation blown to smithereens. He wiped the soot off of his glasses and stared at Matthew, who quickly put a cheesy smile on his face. Octavio sighed. "Well, looks like I'm back to the drawing board."

Matthew laughed uneasily. "Heh heh... Sorry about that." That's when a question popped up in his mind. "What was that anyway?"

Octavio sighed once again. "Just forget it." Octavio quickly regained his posture and he pushed his glasses back into place. "So I bet you're wondering why I called you here."

"Actually, yes." He pointed at behind him. "First of all, how come you only called me and not Deryk or Miles? If you want I could go get them for ya."

The professor shook his head. "That won't be necessary." He moved to his large computer and pressed one of it's many buttons. An image quickly appeared on it. Matthew was pretty surprised that it was the same mark on his hand. "I've been doing some studying. The king of hearts is given a rather long lesson about everything that is holy and the balance of the universe, correct?" Matthew nodded his head. "Well this next missions requires the use of this knowledge."

Matthew raised one of his eyebrows. He didn't really like were this is going. "How? And what does this have to do with my answer?"

"_tsk tsk tsk_." He looked at Matthew with a devilish smile. "Matthew have you ever heard of a place call **Skyworld**."

The young king tensed up a bit. "Yeah, I've heard of it. Master Asia once gave a two hour lesson about it. So what?"

"Matthew, I found a way to get you and you alone to Skyworld." Matthew stared at Octavio. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "The reason why Deryk and Mile can't come is because I can only make a rift big enough for one person alone. And since it's inhabitants are angels, I figured that your knowledge of spirituality would be best for the job."

Matthew was still in complete disbelief. "Hold on, your going to **me** to Skyworld?"

Octavio chuckled. "It's quite simple Matthew. You see, Skyworld is located above the world of man, and the only way to get there is by flying." He walked towards a large metal door inside the room. There was a small panel on the side. He pressed a six digit code and the large door slowly began to open. "I made a little something for you." The door was about half way open by the time Matthew could finally see what was inside. Matthew couldn't believe what he was seing

"You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p>Now that we've got a good glimpse of the heroes side of the story, lets go to everyone's favorite tyrant ruler: Terren Biostar.<p>

He walked through the halls a a large base located in outskirts of Moscow, accompanied by various of his soldiers. And trust me, he did not look very happy. With every step he took, it seemed his rage grew even larger. He stopped in front of a large metal door with a small panel on the side. He motioned for one of his soldiers to type the code, which he obeyed, no questions asked. The door opened and inside was one big torture chamber. The one being tortured was girl, about sixteen years old. She had long sparkling light blue hair that went down to her feet. She had a strange helmet device attached to her head. It looked like a yellow crown with fins on it. She was wearing sky blue mechanical gauntlets, the right one had the symbol of the Triforce. Topping it off was the sparkly, light blue blouse, long, flowing, neon blueish green pants and a pair of mechanical boots. She was tied up onto the wall by long, electrical shackles. But Biostar wasn't there for here. He turned his head to two scientist. The first one was a woman. She had long, smooth brown hair that went down to her waist. She was wearing a white lab coat and a brown skirt. Her skin was a bit tanned and she was wearing a pair of large and some what nerdy glasses. Her eyes were brown. The other was a male. He was a little shorter then his assistant. He was completely bald and was a bit fatter. He had a large nose and was wearing a pair of black pants along with his lab coat. His eye were ruby red and his front pocket was filled with pens. Needless to say, the two were shocked to see Biostar, but this feeling was quickly replaced with fear.

Biostar growled at the two scientists. "Leonard... Lucaria... you two have a lot of explaining to do." Terren stepped closer to the pair of scientists. They trembled in fear every step that he took. When he was about four feet away from them, he stopped and crossed his arms. He glared at them with fire in his eyes, but he quickly regained his posture and looked them straight in the eye. "Well then, I suppose the two of you know of the accident that happened in the radioactive fields."

The man, Leonard, was actually surprised that Terren didn't simply hit him or hurt him in any way. He looked at Biostar's somewhat serene face. He could tell he was still angry, but calmer. "Y-yes. We've heard about how you were defeated by-"

He was interrupted by a powerful punch to the face. He thrown back a bit. Lucaria went to her partners side. The two stared at Terren, his 'serene' face was replaced with his usually angered one. "I was not defeated. It was a system malfunction due to damage to the main power core." He walked to over to Leonard and grabbed him by the throat. He was lifted to the air by the powerful grip. He couldn't breath and looked at Biostar with even more fear then before. "If this was normal, I wouldn't even have bothered coming here. But when it happened, I remembered something: You told me that it was reinforced with pure adamantium, an indestructible alloy. If that's true, how was it so easily destroyed?" Leonard couldn't say a word. It made sense considering he was being choked. The thing is, Terren had a very strict rule: Answer no matter what the circumstances. He found this disrespectful, despite the fact he was the one choking him. He snapped his fingers using his free hand to call one of his soldiers. When he came, the weaponized super soldier aimed his gun at Leonard. His eyes widened at the sight of the weapon. He tried to say something, but no luck. The soldier had his finger on the trigger. He could end his luck at any time. He Terren raised his hand, ready to order him to fire. A smirk appeared on his face. He was about to signal his warrior to fire when...

"Wait!" Lucaria yelled, causing Biostar to tak his attention off Leonard. "Neither of us know why the durability of the core was so weak. If you bring it here for testing, we should be able to give you an answer in about three days." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Just please... spare him." Biostar glared at her. He sighed and let Leo drop to the ground. He tried to get up, but Terren kicked his stomach causing him to clutch down in pain.

"You should really be thankful you have Lucaria to help you squirm out of your messes." He said menacingly. He walked towards the woman. "You'd better get me the results soon. Or else." She nodded slowly, a smirk appeared on his devilish face. He turned his attention to the girl. "Now tell me, how is one of my favorite subjects doing." Lucaria gave a quick glare at Terren, but quickly answered his question.

"**Siren** seems to a lot more resistant then we thought." She started. "Our attempts to turn her into one of your puppets all failed. Even when we erased her memory, she wouldn't cooperate with us. Her sense of justice seems to be the only thing we can't remove from her. That and the memories of the thre goddesses Farfore, Din and Nyru" Biostar walked up to a small panel in the room. He stared at the girl before pressing a button on the panel. A large electric shock went through her body, causing her to scream in pain. Biostar grinned at the sight, but Lucaria didn't look like she was very fond of it.

Biostar walked back to Leo. "Keep doing this until she sweats blood. Afterwards, take her to her cell. And remember: Do **not** feed her." His maniacally grin never left his face. He exited the room, his soldiers following behind. Various thoughts went through his mind: "Leonard should be dead by now, but he does still have some use to me. But there's one thing I still don't get. How did that boy do something so...cartoonish?"

* * *

><p>Skyworld.<p>

The land were angels tread. A beautiful haven filled with holy creatures and glorious wildlife. Skyworld is the realm of the gods. Only gods, goddesses, angels and other holy creatures were allowed to enter. Human were close to the gods, but to actually bring one there was a completely different story. The gods would never let one enter. After all, humans were to 'greedy' for they're taste It actually wasn't that different from earth. They're were shops, schools, parks, forests, etc.. In the center of it all, Palutena's temple. The only main difference was that it was floating on clouds.

One certain angel was sitting on wooden bench in the park. It was... Pit? Well not exactly. He looked like Pit, but there were a few differences. He was about thirteen years old. His skin was a bit tanned and he had various tufts of brown hair. He wore a white exomis with a leather belt which had sheathed sword hanging on it. The exomis was fastened on his shoulder by three golden pins with a topaz embedded on them. He had dark green tights underneath his exomis and had a golden ring on his finger. Oddly, he wasn't wearing anything on his feet and his eyes were yellowish. He, however, unlike the other angels, had four wings. Count 'em, four. Not two, four. He just sat there, looking up to the clear blue sky. He sighed looked around, seeing angels playing ball, having picnics. Like I said, it's not that different then earth.

"Man, there's nothing better then doing nothing." He thought. "There's no war against the underworld, I don't have to babysit Arthur and mom hasn't made me clean the temple all week." A large smile appeared on his face. He laid back on the bench with his eyes closed. "Nothing could ruin this day!" A large shadow covered the sunlight which he was basking in. He opened on of his eyes. "Except that." He looked to the sky, only to see something he had never seen before. It was a yellow... triplane? "Now that's something you don't see every day." The triplane itself was actually different from those old one's you'd see in war movies. It still had the basic structure of one, but it's wings were positioned differently. The middle wings were normal, but the other 4 were diagonal from each other. It had a red smash symbol embedded on it's wings and the nose cone was red. At first sight of it, many of the angels began to panic. They had ever seen something like that before. The young angel jumped of the bench and watched as the plane did various circles around Skyworld. "What is that thing?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's terrorizing Skyworld." A voice said in his head. He immediately recognized it and began to look around.

"Lady Palutena?" He said to what appeared to be thin air. "Is that you? I'm I ever glad to see you. Do you have any idea on what that thing is?"

"I'm not quite sure, but by the looks of it, I'd say that was made on earth Only they have vehicles like those. Funny thing is, I haven't seen one like that in a **long** time."

"So your saying that the humans are attacking us? I thought they couldn't even come here. You know, humans are so blinded by greed that they can't even see it."

"Well, judging by this guy's flight path, I can tell he has a clear view of Skyworld. It's either a group of humans angry that we haven't been able to send a proper attack against Biostar, or him trying to launch an attack on us."

"I find that highly unlikely. We have sent various centurions against Biostar's men, which were all in vain, and Biostar probably wouldn't be able to find Skyworld because he's so blind by his lust for power."

"Good point. But if that's true, a question still remains."

"Who's in that thing?" He gazed up in the sky, the plane in his sight. "Lady Palutena, I'm going to need the power of flight." With those words. He wings opened and they glowed with a yellow color. He flapped the repeatedly as he was slowly lifted off the ground. "It's time for this guy to face the light!"

"Please tell me you did not go for that old catchphrase."

"It's a classic." He said before he blasted up into the air. But there's more then one side of the story. To the angels, they saw a potential threat. But inside that cockpit of the plane, Matthew sat down, controlling it with incredible ease. It would make sense because the only thing inside the cockpit was one big joystick which controlled all of the actions and a few buttons here and there. He had a small communicator in his ear and he constantly looked down at Skyworld, looking for something.

"He professor," He started. "do you have any idea where this guy might be?" He heard a little voice from the opposite end of the line.

"Well, I'm not quite sure, but since angels have eternal youth, chances are Pit's still alive."

"So am I looking for Pit or his descendant."

"Either one will do. Just try not to disturb the peace of Skyworld."

"Relax... Question, why do you even **have** a triplane?"

"I found it in old old junk pile. I've modified so that it can go faster then the fastest of planes and the controls are now so easy, a twelve year old can control it."

"A twelve year old is controlling it."

"Exactly!" Matthew rolled his eyes. From that moment on, Matthew tried to find a good place to land, but no luck. There was no place he could land without provoking any accidents. There were places that were just to small or places that could result in some casualties. While flying, a bolt of lightning almost struck the wing of the plane. Matthew gripped the joystick, trying to get the plane steady again. He scanned his surrounding, looking for the source of the blast. He saw Tip flying towards him. Before he could say anything, another lightning bolt was fired at him. It was launched from the angels blade. The blade itself glowed with yellow energy and handle had a large spike on the bottom of it. Matthew stared at the angel in shock. He thought angels were supossed to nice and peacefull. The young king glared at the warrior angel.

"Hey!" He shouted, but the angel didn't respond. "Hello! I'm talking to you!" Still no avail. Matthew glared even harder at the angel. "Professor, those this thing come with an autopilot?"

"Yes, but all it does is keep the plane going in circles." Octavio responded. "Why?"

"I'm gonna do what Jacob did a long time ago."

"Huh?" With that, Matthew hit one of the buttons on the plane and enabled the autopilot. He grabbed his saber climbed up onto one of the wings. The angel took note of this and prepared for battle. But before that, he said something.

"Evildoer who stands before me!" He yelled at Matthew, causing him to glare even harder then before. "You're assault on Skyworld is about to come to an end. My name is Tip, servant of the goddess of light! And I will not be defeated!" The angel preformed various gestures during that speech, causing Matthew to stare at him.

"Tip?" He questioned. He put a finger on his communicator. "Professor, I think I found our man."

"What makes you so sure." The scientist found it pretty hard to believe he found him so easily. "Those he have any of Pit's traits? Is it Pit himself? Does the plane detect any smash energy resonating fro-"

"Professor," Matthew really looked like he was getting angry. "His name is 'Pit' **BACKWARDS**!" Octavio went silent. "I make my point." Another lightning bolt flew dangerously close to him. "Will you stop doing that! Look I'm trying to talk to you!" Tip pointed his blade at Matthew.

"Save those lies of yours." He said menacingly. "Do I look like a fool to you? I won't let you harm anyone nor will you even get the chance. In the name of Palutena, I will defeat you!" Matthew growled very loudly.

"Alright then. If it's a fight you want..." Matthew readied him self. "It's a fight you'll get!" He unsheathed his sword and jumped off the wing of the plane in Tip's direction. Tip charged at the young king with all his speed. They're swords about to collide...

* * *

><p><strong>DING!<strong>

**Not again... I intended to make this a single chapter, but things were taking WAY to long. At least this is the longest chapter I've written so far.**

**Since the next chapter may also take a while...**

**What will happen to Matthew now? Who will come out on top in the battle of human v.s angel? What is it that Miles plans? Will Terren learn the answer to his question? And will Deryk STOP HITTING MY DOOR! Find out next time on: Journey of the king of hearts! R&R People! **

**"I know your in there Silvermane!"**

**Give it a rest Deryk.**


	10. An Angelic Brawl Part 2

**The Silver Lion returns with a new chapter! Also, I thank Justice333 for beta-reading this chapter!**

**Last time on Journey of the king of hearts:**

**Matthew was called by Prof. Octavio to locate the descendant of the famed angel smasher: Pit! However, the goddess of light, Palutena, sees him as a potential threat and sends Tip, the new captain of her guard to do battle with him. An battle is about to happen in the heavens, but on earth, Miles has left for unknown reasons and Terren is trying to find out Matthew's secret. What will happen now? Stay tuned and find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

An Angelic Brawl Part 2

* * *

><p>Matthew jumped off the wings of his triplane in Tip's direction and Tip flew at him at full speed. The two swung their swords together. The two blades collided with each other, causing a large clanging sound to fill the skies. However, this was short lived due to Matthew inability to fly. Shortly after they separated, Matthew quickly found himself falling towards Skyworld, Tip closing in behind him. Thankfully, Matthew's strange triplane came up and swooped him back on. Matthew found this rather strange, considering that the autopilot only made the plane move in circles and when he noticed that the controls were moving on there own. He quickly realized what happened.<p>

"Professor." He mumbled before almost getting hit with another lightning bolt. He looked up and glared at the angel warrior. Realizing that he was at a disadvantage against him, Matthew figure that the only way to get be able to win was to level the playing field. Tip charged at the young king. He swung his blade, but Matthew preformed a lightning fast parry, almost impossible to follow. Tip had no trouble matching Matthew. While Matthew was trying to block Tip's onslaught of lightning fast sword swings, Tip slammed his foot into Matthew's chest, causing Matthew to fall on his back, dropping his sword of the plane. Matthew tried to reach out and grab it, but Tip placed the tip of his sword on Matthew's neck.

"Alright scum," Tip spat at Matthew and pressed his sword on Matthew neck. "I'm gonna give you five minutes to get out of here and never some back." He seemed pretty harsh. He even made a small cut on Matthew's neck. The young king found it strange that an angel would be so... mean.

"Tip," The voice of the goddess of light ringed once again in Tip's mind. "Shouldn't you at least give him a chance to explain himself?" The angel rolled his eyes.

"Lady Palutena, I may be faithful to you like dad was, but when it comes to battle, but I tend to use logic a bit more then he did. It's obvious this guy was attacking Skyworld! Look at the facts!" The angel began to explain what facts point to Matthew was trying to attack Skyworld to, what Matthew considered, thin air. Matthew started to think that he had some sort of mental problem, which would also explain his attitude. While he was distracted, Matthew swung his leg around to trip the angel, who dropped his sword in the process. Matthew jumped up and grabbed the blade, putting Tip in the position he was a was a while ago. Matthew glared at the angel.

"We need to talk." He said bluntly, but the angel gave him a sharp glare.

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say." He said. Matthew reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo. He waited a few seconds before showing it to the angel. When he did, the poor angel's eyes widened.

"Do you recognize this guy?" Tip didn't say a word. The sight of photo made his skin turn completely pale. The photo was a picture... of Pit.

* * *

><p>"Miles!" Deryk yelled as he walked through the halls of the HQ. He's been looking for him a few hours... well at least when he wasn't trying to break down my door. Deryk shrugged. "So sue me." I have all rights to, but let's get back to the story. He approached Miles door and gave it a small knock. "Miles, you in there?" He heard various thumping noises coming from inside. He also heard nails banging. He quirked an eyebrow at the commotion. "You realize I can break down this door!" The thumping stopped for a while, but it quickly returned after a few seconds. Deryk's eye started to twitch. He was getting very annoyed very fast. He punched the door, making a large dent in it. "Miles!" Still no response. He proceeded to punch the door various times, eventually making a large hole in it. He peeked inside, but when he did, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "...What the fu<strong>(CENSORSHIP)<strong>!"

* * *

><p>Matthew and Tip walked down a large road leading to Palutena's temple. They were surrounded by a rather large group of centurions, each of them keeping an eye on Matthew. They had confiscated his communicator, so talking with the professor was impossible. At first he found it a bit strange, but he quickly shrugged it off. Tip continuously gave Matthew quick stares every once in a while. He wasn't used to having a human around him, especially one he almost killed a few minutes ago. The only reason he didn't decapitate him at that moment was because of that photo. He shook his head and continued walking. Matthew decided to ask him a very important question.<p>

"Hey Tip." All of the centurions pointed their blades at him. Thankfully Tip ordered them to stand down.

"What?" He said.

"I've been wondering. You seemed freaked out when I showed you that picture." Tip froze in his place. "All that I want to know is: Why?" Silence quickly filled the area. Tip looked at the floor for a few seconds.

"I'll tell you later." And with that, he began to walk back on track. Matthew tried to say something, but the centurions pushed him and forced him to keep on walking. After walking for what seemed forever, Matthew and Tip finally reached they're destination. Palutena's temple. It was certainly big, that was for sure. But it was nothing that would surprise Matthew. He had went to Hell and back. It was pretty difficult to find something he had never seen. The large gates opened before them. Inside, Matthew could see that goddess of light sitting on her royal throne. Various centurions were lined up in rows on the sides of the room, and they all kneeled at Tip's presence. However, When they saw Matthew, many of them began to question why a human was in Skyworld. The goddess of light had a disturbed expression on her face. She just stared as Matthew came closer to her thrown. Tip approached her and bowed, but Matthew simply stood there, earning him a glare from just about everyone in the room, except from the goddess herself. She raised her hand and Tip stood again.

"Tip," She started. Matthew began to sweat drop. He didn't know what to expect. "I really hope you know what you're doing." That line of speech confused Matthew greatly. What did she mean by that? More importantly, what was Tip trying to do with him there? Matthew was in deep thought, but the goddess of light quickly snapped him back to reality. "Young boy, you realize that we have all right to have you executed."

"What!" Matthew yelled. He tried to back up, but he noticed that his feet were chained down. How they did it so fast? He had no idea. "On what grounds?" Tip walked around the boy.

"For attacking the temple of the goddess of light and for attacking her captain of the guard." He said, glaring at him.

Matthew quirked an eyebrow. "Woah, woah, hold on a second. First, I wasn't attacking anything! Second, he was the one who attacked me! I wan't trying to hurt anybody!" Tip went right in front of Matthew face.

"Then why did you come in here in a heavily armed vehicle while carrying a weapon yourself?" Matthew rolled his eyes before spitting in the angels eye. The angel stepped back some before glaring at the king.

"My 'heavily armed vehicle' was an old suited up triplane which only had a machine gun equipped to it. Next, I always carry my sword wherever I go. ('Even in the bathroom')" He had whispered that last part. Tip still glared at the king of hearts.

"Do I look retarded to you?" He pointed an accusation finger at him. "You had better explain what you're doing here and what you're doing with a picture of my father!" Silence filled the entire room.

!

Realization of Tip's words hit Matthew like a brick. "You're father?" He asked. Tip's angry eyes had a few tears in them. "Hold on... you mean..." Palutena herself didn't look well either. Actually, all of the room was filled with sad expressions when Tip had mentioned his father. "You're Pit's **son**?" Tip lowered his hand and slowly nodded. "No wonder you had that reaction when I should that photo..." Matthew shook his head. "Look, I know we've gotten off at the wrong stop, but you've got to listen to me. I can prove I'm innocent." Tip continued glaring at him. He sighed and look Matthew straight in the eye.

"Fine." He said. He gave a quick look to Palutena, who nodded her head in response. Inside of his head, he could hear her voice talking to him.

"It's the least we can do for him. I never wanted to be this harsh to a human before, but after what happened to you're father..." Palutena didn't have to finish. Tip already knew what she was talking about and he nodded back at her..

"But if you lie or if you try any funny business... you'l go to the afterlife fast then you can say: 'opps'. Got it!" Matthew nodded his head.

"Alright. You see it all started when back at my old dojo..."

_Thirty minutes later._

"And now, here I am in front of the goddess of light herself and all her servants, explaining my innocence." Many of the eyes in the room stared at him. Tip had a very confused look on his face.

"So let me get this straight." He said. Matthew gulped as the angel put a firm grip on his sword. "Your supposed to be the king of hearts, from the past, trying to get the smashers descendants to join a group to fight Terren Biostar?" He unsheathed the blade and pointed it at him, a menacing look in his eye. "I don't buy it." Matthew stared at Tip's blade before reaching out for his own... that is, until he remembered that he dropped it somewhere in Skyworld. But Palutena raised her hand, earning her a confused look from Tip, but he quickly obeyed and put his sword down. Before Palutena said anything, an idea came to Tip's head. "How 'bout a little test." It confused both Matthew and the goddess of light. " If you pass, I'll go with you. If not... well you don't wanna know." Matthew gulped. After what could be considered the strangest trial he's ever seen, he didn't know what to expect next. But It couldn't be worse then being accused of a crime which it's penalty was death, right?

...

Right?

...

RIGHT?

...

Oh god, he's doomed.

* * *

><p>"Display image #468892."<p>

Terren sat on his thrown in his flying fortress. A large holographic screen was in front of him, displaying various images of his destroyed robot. He had studied all of them, but this one in particular... It confused him greatly. The picture of a large, human sized hole in the back of the robot. How was this boy able to do something so... cartoonish? He shook his head. "Display images in file #468875." More and more images of appeared on the screen. All of them had Matthew on it. He looked at each of them. Matthew had a secret and he wasn't going to sleep until he figured it out. Every image he saw, he searched carefully for an explanation. After what appeared to be forever, Terren stopped at an image where he could see a small blur on Matthew's hand. He zoomed in on it so he could get a better look at it. He felt like he's seen it before. When he was able to get a good look at it. His eye's widened. "Get me Leonard on the video phone, now!"

* * *

><p>"LADES AND GENTLEMEN!"<p>

"Do I seriously have to do this?"

"If you want to live to see the light of day, then yes."

"WELCOME TO THE ARENA OF CHAMPIONS!"

"Couldn't we discuss this like rational beings?"

"We tried, didn't work. Besides, you're the one who accepted the challenge."

"No I didn't! You draged me over here! I'm here completely against my will!"

"IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE THE ONLY KNOWN HUMAN TO EVER STEP FOOT IN SKYWORLD! HE'S SHOWN TO BE A SKILLED FIGHTER AND CALLS HIMSELF: 'THE KING OF HEARTS'! GIVE IT UP FOR MATTHEW!"

Two large stone doors opened in front of Matthew. He looked at what appeared to be a roman like coliseum filled with angels in a diversity of sizes. Many of the people even brought babies to watch the potential bloodshed. Matthew was starting to think angels were a lot less civilized then he thought they were. He was greeted by a rather large amount of 'boos' and they even started throwing things at him. Matthew looked around and saw a large throne in the booths. The goddess of light, Palutena sat on it and beside he was the goddess of nature, Viridi and the sun god Pyrrhon. Tip came behind the king carrying something in his arms. Matthew turned around to see that he was carrying his saber.

"Hey, my sword!" He said before ripping the blade out of Tip's hands. "Where'd you find it?" He noticed Tip shivver.

"You don't want to know." The angel said, forcing him to recall a rather awkward experience that will probably never be written in this story. He shook his head and looked Matthew straight in the eye. "If you really are the king of hearts, you should defeat your opponent in mere seconds. If not, you'll probably get ripped into a human kebab. But either way, I wish you good luck." Matthew stared at him.

"Gee... thanks." He turned his attention to the other door on the opposite end of the coliseum. "Do you know who I'm fighting?" Before Tip ever opened his mouth, something large started to bang on the opposite door. Something large. I't's hinges were almost broken off and the crowds cheering got even louder with each hit. Tip quickly left the arena as Matthew was pushed by centurions further into the stadium. Matthew gulped as the door was almost broken down. The narration continued.

"AND IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE A MONSTER STRAIGHT FROM THE UNDERWORLD! DEFEATED AND CAPTURED BY THE CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD, THIS CREATURE WEIGHS MORE THEN 3,000 TONS, HAS A DIET OF PURE MEAT AND IS KNOWN FOR DESTROYING IT"S ENEMY'S IN SECONDS! GIVE IT UP FOR: THE CERBERUS!" A large black creature crashed through the door. It was a large, black Cerberus with teeth ground sharp. Each of it's heads had chains for collars and and chains around they're back. It's eyes were completely blank and it had claws as black as coal. It's teeth were stained with blood and it had a long black tail. Matthew was trembling in his place. He dropped his blade on the floor in fear. Despite the fact he had been in hell three times, he had never seen a Cerberus before. He had seen Hydras, but no Cerberus before.

"I..." He couldn't even finish his sentence out of how scared he was. Matthew could hear various angels making fun of him. But he didn't mind that. Now he just wanted to know why angels had such a demonic beast locked up for entertainment. Angels were a lot different from what he thought they were. The Cerberus growled at him. It's eyes glared holes in Matthew's very soul. Matthew felt like he was about to pass out right there. However, that same voice that spoke to him before returned.

_"Fight. Win. Defeat your enemy."_

Matthew groaned heavily. "Not you again." He said. "Look, I know you helped me out before, but give me a break! I'm in the middle of something here! Go away!"

_"Fight. Defeat the demon. Fight for your pride. For you're honor. Fight for Earth."_

"Are you listening to me?" He yelled, getting the cerberus to growl even louder. Matthew eyes widened as the monster began to step closer. "Oops..."

Up in the booths, the goddess of light waited patiently for the battle to start. Viridi and Pyrrhon on the other hand were almost jumping out of there seats. Viridi jolted her head towards Palutena.

"Can't you speed this up?" She asked. "I've been dying to watch some human carnage for years!" The goddess of light rolled her eyes at the younger one's ambition. You see, unlike in uprising, Viridi had developed a strong respect for the humans over the years, but that didn't mean she stopped holding a few grudges. One of the main reasons for this was the war happening on earth, but she had been so busy, she hadn't had time to watch the bloodbath.

"Viridi, I can't just force the human or the Cerberus to attack each other." The goddess of nature frowned at this answer. "Just be patient." Viridi pouted and slumped in her seat. Knowing that the match could take a while, she took something out of her red dress. It was a small heart shaped locket with the words: 'My Little Flower' on it. She blushed as she held it. She remembered just who gave it to her a long time ago. A small tear could be seen in her eyes. She shook her head and quickly put the locket away before anyone could see it. Pyrrhon came up to the goddess of light.

"Hey, Palutena." He said, getting the goddesses attention. "Why exactly is the kid here instead of being executed?" The goddess sighed. She mouthed the word 'Tip' and Pyrrhon immediately understood. Pyrrhon was about to say something when a very loud, girlish scream filled the entire arena. Viridi's eyes perked up at the noise. Matthew was running around in giant circles around the arena with the Cerberus on his tail. He was running a lot faster then a normal human would. Probably an adrenaline rush. Who knows? The angels in the arena cheered for the monster. They obviously wanted to see human blood splattered on the walls that day. Matthew screamed louder with every passing second. The Cerberus took a mighty leap and landed right in front of the young king, who quickly skidded to a halt. The Cerberus turned to him with foam coming out of it's mouth.

_"Fi-"_

"'Fight. Win. Defeat your enemy.' I get it already." Matthew's eyes widened as the Cerberus raised his raised his paw. The demon slammed it down on Matthew, but he quickly jumped to the side. However, he ended up tripping on himself and fell on his back. The Cerberus's right head took the opportunity to try to bite Matthew's legs, but he jumped back on to his feet and then on the right head's jaw. The monster tried shaking him off, but the young king had a good grip on it's skin. Matthew did his best to stand on the creature's head and unsheathed his saber. He stabbed the three headed demon's head, causing it to howl in pain. It continued to try to shake it off, but there was a problem: The sword was still in the wound. Every time he shook, the wound became larger and Matthew hanging on to it wasn't helping at all. After a small amount of time, the head Matthew was on started to get tired very quickly. Matthew removed his sword from the wound and went to the front of his mouth. He took the blade and stabbed it's nose various times. The creature howled even louder then before. At first Matthew was pleased, but when he got a good look at the wound, his eyes widened. He saw blood, and a lot of it at that. Now i's a bit obvious that blood would come out, but Matthew had never seen that much blood. It gushed out of the wound like a geyser. It covered his sword entirely, tainting it a reddish color. He had never seen so much blood in his life, not even in Hell. He was so shocked b the experience, he fell off the three headed beast. Matthew landed on his feet, but was greeted by a strange black goo falling on his head. "MY HAIR!" Matthew looked up and noticed that the head he was on was drooling. It didn't move. It didn't blink. It was lifeless. Matthew sighed in relief, but was still traumatized by all that blood. He felt a hot breath against him. He looked and saw the other two head snarling at him. Matthew gulped as he backed up against the wall. "C-Come on now boy. You don't really want to eat me." The creature roared at him. "O-Okay... So maybe you do." Matthew reached in to his hair as if it was his pocket. To everyone's surprise, every movement Matthew made with his hair, a loud rattling sound came out of it. He pulled two rather large bones out of his hair. Yes you read that correctly. Out of his hair. The Cerberus' eyes were locked on them. Matthew toyed with the demon dog, waving the bones around. "Fetch!" He tossed one to the left and the other two the right. Each head tried following one of them, but they fought over which direction they should go. They young king took the opportunity to sneak past it and jump on it's tail. He slowly made his way up to it's back. Matthew took his sword, still slightly distracted by the blood, and stabbed the creature's back. It howled in pain and started to jump around trying to shake him off. Matthew proceeded to walk to the left head and, like the right head, stabbed it's nose various times. He shielded his eyes to prevent seeing the blood from gushing out. But unlike the other head, this one stayed conscious and tried whacking him off with it's paw, but Matthew jumped out of the way and stabbed it's forehead. When he did, he saw the very life in the Cerberus's eyes float away. Two down and one to go. As Matthew was distracted, the middle head was able to throw Matthew up into the air. He screamed in terror as he noticed were he was heading. The Cerberus had it's mouth opened and aligned with Matthew's path. The young king landed in the mouth and the Cerberus closed it shut. The angels (and goddess of nature) were about to cheer when they noticed that the Cerberus didn't look so good. That's when they heard yelling from inside it's throat. "THAT'S IT!" Matthew's saber blasted through it's throat. "I DIDN'T COME THIS FAR JUST TO BE A DOGIE TREAT!" He continued to stab the inside of the throat, each one was higher up and closer to the mouth. When one came out of the bottom of it's jaw, the Cerberus opened it's mouth and Matthew jumped out, landing on it's snout. He glared at the demon, who know had fear in it's eyes. Matthew proceeded to stab it's head various time before stabbing it's eyes. It's flesh and blood were being splattered everywhere as it fell on it's stomach with a thud. When Matthew finally finished his killing spree, he stared at the lifeless body he was standing on. He couldn't believe what he had done. He looked at his hand: Covered in blood. He fell to his knees, staring at his bloody palms. Palutena, Viridi, and Pyrrhon stared at him, whil the other angels booed at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Viridi asked. Palutena looked at her with as if she was certain about something. She spoke something inside they're heads and they're eyes widened when they heard it. Matthew was moping on the dead Cerberus. Tears trickling down his face. So much blood. He had caused it. It may have been demon blood, but it didn't matter. The king of hearts was supposed to stop bloodshed, not make one. He lifted his head up to the sky. However, the moment it was raised, he received a kick to the head, knocking him off the beast. He wiped some blood that came out of his mouth before he looking up to see Tip glaring at him from on top of the demon. He jumped down and walked in the king's direction.

"T-Tip..." Matthew started, slowly backing up from the angry angel. "What are you doing?" Tip glared even harder before letting out a small chuckle.

"You really think that was your only challenge?" He said. His only response from Matthew was a nod. "Think again." He pointed the sword at him like it was an accusation finger. "You're next opponent: ME!" Matthew's eyes widened as the entire stadium went into cheers. He stared at the angel with fear before hanging his head, looking at his bloody palms. He stayed like that for a few seconds.

"No."

The stadium silenced itself. Tip quirked an eyebrow at the answer. "No?"

Matthew turned to him with tears in his eyes. "I don't want to fight you. I don't want to cause anymore bloodshed. Not to you. Not to anyone here. I shouldn't be forced to do something like this. I thought you people were civilized, but the only thing I've seen here is bloodshed." He turned around and began to walk away. "I'll just tell Deryk you declined my request. It's as easy as that." With every step the king took, the louder the crowd booed at him. Tip watch as Matthew walked away from saw it as something disrespectful. He growled silently so that not even Palutena could hear him.

"Wait!" He yelled, but Matthew kept on walking. He gritted his teeth as Matthew continued to ignore him. "I said-" He instantly appeared in front of Matthew, surprising the poor boy. "Wait!" He gave Matthew various punches to his face before kicking him back. He took his sword and tried too chop Matthew into pieces, but the king kept dodging the attacks. Tip gave Matthew a punch in his stomach before continuing to pummel the boy. Matthew felt something weird in his head. It wasn't like the voice, it was a feeling, and emotion. One that he knew well.

"Sadness." He thought. "Sadness beats through my heart." He didn't even concentrate on Tip, allowing him to continue his onslaught. "That's it... I remember know. Master Asia once taught me that a warrior's fists aren't just used for fighting. They're used for express one's soul. The foundation of they're soul tells a lot about the person. Something happened to this angel... and I feel that it happened to the other angels to. Something changed a happy soul into something filled with despair. Is this his soul? Is this why thes angles are like this?"

_"Fight. Win. Defeat him and renew his soul. You're hand has something more valuable then a fist. You have **five golden fingers**."_

Matthew grabbed Tip's fist with his right hand. Tip's eyes widened as he struggled to break free, but Matthew had an amazing grip. He tightened is hand, causing the angel to wince in pain. That's when it happened. The entire stadium watched Matthew hand started to glow. A snarl escaped his throat.

"I warned you." He said. Tip glared at him and tried swinging his sword at the boy, but Matthew caught it with his bare hands. Tip's eyes widened at what the boy had just done. He saw blood slowly coming out of his hand, but Matthew remained unfazed. Matthew's grip tightened around the blade, eventually cracking it in half. The entire stadum wathced Matthew with fear in they're eyes. "This hand of mine glows with an **awesome power**..." He growled as his hand began to glow even harder. "It's burning grip tells me to defeat you!" Matthew pushed Tip away and quickly ran after him. His right hand erupted in a flash light. The stadium sheilded they're eyes at the sight. Whne it dided down, Matthew's hand was a glowing, golden color. "**Shining Finger!**" Tip didn't have time to react. Matthew grabbed his face and pinned him on the wall. Tip felt like his face was burning off. The pain was unbearable. Matthew heard the angels speak again, but this time they were... beging? The begged for him to spare him, saying that he was all they had left. Matthew raised an eybrow at the please before looking at the gods. They were doing the same thing, tears in their eyes. He heard the voice in his head.

_"Spare the angel."_

"What!" Matthew screamed in his head. "You told me to defeat him earlier!"

_"Winning is different then slaughtering. What you did with the Cerberus was necesary, for it was a mindless demon. But this angel is tortured from the inside and has people who love him. Don't cause any more suffering, Spare the angel."_

Matthew let out a soft growl before sighing. He let the angel drop to the floor, much to the relief of the angels. Tip was very hurt. He couldn't even stand up, but to his surprise, Matthew extended him a hand to help him up as the glow emiting from it slowly died down.

"What are you doing?" The angel asked. Matthew sighed. He kneeled down and put his hand on Tip's shoulders.

"Tip..." He started. "I said I didn't want to fight you for a reason. I didn't want to make anymore suffering. If I killed you, these angels would suffer even more."

"Even... more?"

"Tip, I know you're destroyed from the inside. You're sad and blame yourself for what happened to you father. But it's okay. I may not have been able to prevent it, but I can try to make amends. We can make a difference. Think about it Tip. You can help prevent the death of millions of humans and angels alike. I'm sure you're father would be proud..." Tip looked at him with tears in his eyes. "and I'm sure this is what he would want." Tip hugged the young king tightly, crying on his shoulder. Matthew patted his head and tried to comfort him. "So what do you say?" Tip didn't respond to his answer. He just kept on crying, causing Matthew to sigh. "I'll give you some time to thing it over." He released Tip and began to walk away. Tip was still crying in his place. The gods were running towards the angel warrior, worried about him. "Oh! I almost forgot." Tip looked up, only for something to hit his forehead. It fell in his lap allowing Tip to get a better look at it. It was small comunicator in the shape of a golden smash ball. He stared at the young king with a confused look. "If you ever make up you mind, just give me a call." Matthew continued to go away. The gods surrounded Tip, asking if he was okay. But the angel warrior only watched as Matthew walked away from the arena.

"Matthew..." He thought. "Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you are the king of hearts."

* * *

><p>Matthew landed his triplane and the roof of the Brazilian HQ. was there with a rather worried look on his face. When he saw Matthew, he perked up a it.<p>

"Matthew!" He yelled as he watched Matthew jump off the plane, he landed directly in front of him. "What happened? I've been trying to message you, but I couldn't find your communicator's signal." Matthew simply walked past him, ignoring his outbreak. "Is everything alright? Where's the smasher?" Matthew stopped in his tracks and looked at the Prof. with a soft smile.

"Let's just say he's think it over." He said. "Besides, I was out doing my 'royal' business." He proceeded to walk away, leaving a confused Octavio on the roof. As he walked through the halls of what he now had to call 'home', Matthew sighed in relief, but at the same time, he was depressed. He had finally understood what Deryk was talking about not to long ago. His-I mean-the king of heart's absence had left the world open to suffering and despair, even to the gods. He knew what he had to do. He had to stop Biostar. While walking by Mile's new room, he noticed a rather large hole in the door. He took a quick peek inside and when he saw what was in the room, he couldn't believe it. Inside... was an entire Hawaiian paradise. Deryk was standing in the middle of it, frozen in his place. Matthew opened the door and went up to the living weapon, but he kept staring at the 'ocean' inside Miles's room. "Woah..." He joined Deryk with his own shocked exprression.. Miles came up to the pair wearing an orange Hawaiian shirt.

"Hi guys. What do you think?" He said, completely oblivious to their flabbergasted expressions. "Hm... " He stared at the reader, breaking the fourth wall. "Maybe they'd prefer that African Safari I was planning on making."

* * *

><p>Terren was sitting on his throne within the ariel base with a rather irritated look on his face. He kept staring at a blank screen in front of him as he played with the chaos emerald in his hand. He was getting very impatiant. That's when an image of Leonard appeared on the monitor.<p>

"Took you long enough." The tyrant ruler growled causing the poor scientist to flinch slightly. "I could have you excecutted for making me lose my patcience."

"F-forgive me lord Biostar." Leonard bowed to his master. "I was busy carrying out your previous order with our little test subject" Terren raised an eyebrow.

"Any luck?" He saw Leonard sigh.

"Unfortunately, no." The tyrant sighed before pressing one of the buttons on his throne. The various images that had appeared on his screen earlier had appeared before the scientist. Intrigued, he stared at them with anxiety. "What's all this?" Terren glared at him before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh, just a little something I found too help you with that **other** project of your's" The picture of Matthew was enlarged, it was zoomed in on his hand. When Leonard got a good look his eyes widened. "You're not going senile. It's him alright." Leonard stared at his master.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Study the damage of the robot and try to find out how much of a mess he could cause. Also, get me as much information on the king as you can find." Leonard nodded before the screen went blank. Terren then brought his attention to the emerald. "Once I find the other six, my master plan will finally be put into action." He stood up and began to walk out of the throne room. "But first... I have to make preparations for the summer solstice. The day of the downfall of the king of hearts."

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like there's no new smasher this time, but now Biostar has discovered Matthew REAL identity. What plan does he have for Matthew during the summer solstice? Will Tip ever accept Matthew offer? And how long will it take for Matthwe and Deryk to come back from lala land. Find out next time on: Journey of the king of hearts!<strong>

**Also, I've changed my writing schedule, it's on my profile.**


	11. Weapon Specialists Part 1

**Last time on Journey of the king of hearts:**

**Matthew went face-to-face with a Cerberus in Skyworld in hopes to recruit Tip. Unfortunately, all he received was the knowledge that angels were a lot different than how most people describe them. After a bloody battle, Matthew let Tip stay in Skyworld to think about his proposal. Meanwhile, Terren has begun making preparations for the summer solstice. What does he plan to do? And how did Miles turn his room into a tropical paradise? Lets find out now!**

**Chapter 10**

Weapon Specialists Part 1

* * *

><p>"Deryk, you are being assigned to a mission of utmost importance regarding the Smash Force." Octavio said. Both he and Deryk were in the lab, gazing at the large screen in front of them. Coordinates appeared on the monitor. "We've detected the energy of a smasher inside one of Biostar's fortresses and I'm pretty sure you know what that means."<p>

"We learned about that base last year... How did we miss that?" The young gunslinger asked.

"Biostar's been scrambling our satellites for months. But back then, we didn't even know about the smashers. Anyway, the area is heavily guarded, so a direct assault is out of the question."

"You want me to do a stealth mission? You know that's not my style." Octavio let out a heavy sigh.

"Well you **are** the only option. We're asking Miles how he did that little stunt with his room and Matthew has to train today." Deryk rolled his eyes.

"Cancel it. I'm not going on something like that just because you have a hunch that there may be a smasher there." Deryk was about to walk. "Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"Actually, yes. Terren's going to be there." Deryk stopped in his tracks. "We've intercepted a message that Biostar should be there today to receive information. We're not sure what kind of information, but it could be useful. And maybe, you can finish this war hidden in the shadows." Deryk placed a hand on his chin. "If you can stay hidden long enough for no one to notice you until Biostar get's there... well, you know the rest." Deryk thought about it.

"Alright professor, you've gotten me interested. Interested enough to do this."

"Excellent! We can't teleport you there, so you'll have to fly there on your-" Octavio turned to see that Deryk was no longer there. "Own..." He pressed a button on his computer, causing a security camera image to appear on the monitor. It showed Deryk flying out of the headquarters. The professor couldn't help but chuckle. "Just like his father.

* * *

><p><em>Hi.<em>

_You know who I am._

_But you don't know anything about me._

Deryk flew through the air using his jetpack. The wings cut through the cloud next him. He didn't even stop to see how beautiful things were from up in the sky.

_My name's Deryk. My last name? Don't have one._

_You should already realize that I'm not you average twelve year old boy._

_I've slaughtered, murdered, I've done things that no man should do._

_Some call me cold._

_Others, demonic._

_But I know what I am:_

_A Weapon Specialist._

_No... I'm a living weapon._

_And I'm personally going to send Biostar straight to Hell._

Deryk's eyes shot open before increasing his velocity. He had a mission to do. And when he does a mission... there isn't anything that can stop him from finishing it.

* * *

><p>Matthew stood in a large futuristic arena, a lot like the roman coliseum he was in a while ago, without the ancient look. He stared at his opponents in front. They were five human shaped droids, each with a different weapon in it's hands. One had a rifle, had a futuristic sword, one had a staff, one had a futuristic and the last one had a combat knife. Matthew unsheathed his saber. As the one with a combat knife charged at him. He dodged the first strike before kicking the bot in it's chest. Quickly turning around he parried the sword robot before slashing it's hand off. The young king smirked as an arrow flew by his head. He kicked the robot he was holding and charged at the one with the bow. Dodging his arrows, Matthew made his way towards the bot before cutting off it's hand and stabbing it in it's stomach. He smirked as the robot wet offline. He quickly turned around, only to have a sword almost cut his head off. He grabbed the robot's arm and removed h the sword from it's hand, allowing the white haired hero to finish it off by cutting it in half. However his victory was short lived when he heard the staff carrying robot and the one that had the combat knife charging at him. He ducked under the staff, but his hand was hit by the knife. Though it was only a small cut, with blood barely coming out of it, the small sight of the red liquid caused Matthew to recall a rather unpleasant experience he went through a few days ago. He felt the staff hit his side, throwing him back some but he quickly grabbed it and used it to stab the robot. He let the staff go and quickly cut the last one in half. He stared at the remains of the five before sighing.<p>

"Matthew, what's wrong." He heard Octavio's voice behind him. The professor came closer to the young king of hearts with a worried expression. "When you first got here, you easily fought and won against these obsolete models. But now your slipping as if you were in an ice-skating rink." Matthew scratched the back of his head. "Your sword swings were slow, you left yourself open various times and you got distracted because of a paper cut." The white haired hero stared at the miniscule cut on his hand. "Matthew, just tell me what's wrong. Does it have something to do with your last mission?" The young king shook his head before walking away.

"It's nothing." He said. "Just business." Octavio opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the boy. "My **royale** business." With that, he left the doctor, who already figured out what was going on. He sighed heavily.

"I was afraid something like this would happen... Well, I might as well check up on Deryk."

* * *

><p>The jungle is home to many animals, such as the Tiger, Iguana and the Hippopotamus. However, there's a new creature amongst these beast. One that was stronger than a lion, faster than a cheetah and angrier than a Rhino. To be a bit more exact, Deryk. He sliced through the various vines in trees blocking his path, his eyes filled with rage. In his head, he was screaming thousands of swears. He hated stealth missions. He knows that they're important, but he found it boring. You know why? It's always "Stay in the shadows" and "Don't get caught by the guards". It gets annoying after a while. After a few more minutes of hacking n' slashing, The gunslinging child reached a part were there weren't that many vines, so he put away his tonfa blades and started to walk. But after he took two steps, something ringed in his ear.<p>

"...Nice try." He whispered before taking out his guns and shooting various bullets up to the tree canopy. Then there was silence. For a very short time however, as various bullets came down in Deryk's direction. Quickly dodging incoming fire, he took out his blades and slashed the tree trunk, causing it to fall down. Seeing this, the mysterious figure in the tree jumped to another one. Deryk growled at theis and started to chop down tree by tree. This was going to take a while.

* * *

><p>Matthew was inside Miles's 'room', looking out to the endless 'ocean'. His mind wouldn't stay put. Ever since he went to Skyworld, Matthew's been very quiet. He can't think straight. Why? Because of guilt. He feels guilty. Those angels, the way they were and how they acted... the things they said. It made him realize something. It was his fault. If he hadn't traveled through time, none of that would've happened. Though it wasn't really his choice, he still felt it torture every fiber of his bones.<p>

"Hey Matthew." He turned to see Miles standing next to him, holding half of a coconut in his hand and looking at him with worried eyes. "Are you okay? You seem pretty distant." Matthew gave him a little grin.

"Oh nothings wrong." All Hell will break loose. The king of hearts just lied. "I'm just... thinking. How did you do all this anyway?" Miles gazed back at the ocean.

"Well, I really liked my room, but it just didn't feel right." Matthew had a confused, causing Miles to chuckle slightly. "It's Chaos Control." He took out a yellow gem from his back pocket. I;m glad they left me keep this when I told them." Matthew was still a little off. "You see, I used Chaos Control, so that whenever any one goes through the door, their accelerated across time and space and wind up in Hawaii." Now Matthew understood.

"Wow. So that topaz let's you go through time and space?"

"Actually, it's an emerald. Second, more or less." He looked at the sun. "I'm just glad I get to be where I like it the most, with nature."

* * *

><p><strong>CRASH!<strong>

Another tree fell to the floor. This was starting to get very repetitive and frustrating to the demonic twelve year old. But he had to keep trying. However, before he chopped the next tree, he heard something behind him again. He quickly pointed his gun backward, causing it's barrel to connect with the helmet of a green Power Suit.

"Tag, your it Biostar scum!" He yelled. To his surprise, the person simply backed up and crossed his arms.

"Do I look like one of Biostar's to you?" He said before removing his helmet. Underneath the mask was a young, brown haired boy with forest green eyes. "I take it your in for the tyrant too." Deryk put his gun down, but he still glared at him.

"More or less." He responded. "I'm here because of a team of mine." The demonic hero began to walk away while the brunette quirked an eyebrow.

"Team, huh? Well don't get in my way. I'm here to get some data I'l be needing." Deryk stopped and examined him top to bottom. During this, something came to his head.

"Your a bounty hunter, aren't you?" The brunette smirked.

"Oh, so you've noticed? The name's Hunter. Hunter Aran." Just what Deryk needed to here. "And you are?"

"Deryk. And I don't know if it's coincidence or fate that brought us here." Hunter stared confused. "How would you like to be a part of that little team of mine? I know your a smasher. Samus's descendant." Hunter's eyes widened.

"How did you...?"

"I'm not stupid, but I'll let you think about it. Just let me come with you on you mission. We both have things in there that we need, so a truce would be the best option." Hunter put a hand on his chin before looking back at Deryk.

"One mission. I'm in charge." He put his helmet on before going in the base's direction. Deryk had a large smirk on his face.

"Maybe this mission wont be as boring as I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>Hunter Aran has appeared to help! But will he accept Deryk's offer unlike Tip? Will we learn more of Miles's Chaos Control powers? Will Matthew be able to ignore the guilt and move on. And when will I stop playing Kingdom Hearts? All but the last question might<strong>** be answered next time on Journey of the King of Hearts!**


	12. Weapon Specialists Part 2

**Last time:**

**Deryk was sent on a mssion he wasn't very fond of, but that all changed when he met Hunter, Samus Aran's descendant. He manages to quickly persuade him into working together to infiltrate one of Biostar's fortresses. Meanwhile, we learned that the little stunt Miles's pulled off was because of chaos control and Matthew hasn't been his cheery self lately. Will he ever recover? Will Deryk and Hunter succed? And what is Biostar planning?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Weapon Specialists Part 2

* * *

><p>"Alright, so what's the plan?" Hunter asked. Both him and Deryk were hidden in bushes if front of Biostars large metal fortress. Deryk was holding a map in his hands.<p>

"This particular fortress has very simple schematics to it." He said, carefully examining the map. "If I'm correct, which I always am, we should be at least five feet above the basement." He put a hand on his chin. "If we dig our way there, we should be able to navigate through the main ventilation system with being detected." Hunter took a good look at the map before shaking his head.

"Sorry, but that won't be possible. Intel told me that they've equipped the vents with motion detectors. A fly couldn't go though without being zapped... Maybe we can go through at ground level."

"Impossible. There's only one way in and one way out. And if we try to make a new, the mission will be compromised." The two weapon specialists stared at each other before looking back at the map. "We can't go over it either... well we could go to the basement and try another route through." He examined every square inch very carefully until an idea popped in his head. He looked behind him to see a small truck moving in the fortress's direction. "Our only option now is to settle this incognito." Hunter stared at him confused before seeing the small truck.

"Aren't we a little... small for those outfits?" He looked at Deryk, who was starting to take off his backpack.

"You might want to like away right now."

"What are you doing?" Deryk didn't responded. Reaching into the metal pack, he grabbed what was apparently Biostar's soldiers uniform and a few other things.

"Always come prepared."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, within the fortress itself, Leonard worked rapidly inside his large laboratory. On a large table, there were various pieces of scrap metal scattered from Terren's destroyed robot. He looked worried, spooked, and afraid at the same time. His assistant Lucaria watched him work away with worried eyes.<p>

"Leonard?" She asked. "Are you alright?" The scientist glared at her.

"Of course I'm not alright! Terren is coming here for that report and I don't have anything to show him!" He looked at a large monitor showing that peculiar picture again. "This is impossible! Unthinkable! Inhuman!" He turned back to the scrap metal. "The only thing I can say is that either he used some sort of unknown technology, or he had a incredibly large sugar rush." Lucaria giggled at that last part, earning a glare from the scientist. "How can a twelve year old even do something like?" A heavy sigh followed afterwards. "Terren's gonna kill me for sure."

"Leo," Lucaria came closer to the man. "Calm down, you still have some time left." Leonard didn't even look at her. But that female scientist had an idea. "Have you considered something... out of this world?" Leo's eyes lit up.

"That's it!" He quickly made his way to the computer and began to type frantically. "Why didn't I think of this before? One of our contacts must have some information about this." Lucaria smiled softly, but it only lasted a few seconds.

"Um... Leo." The male scientist brought his attention to the woman. "I... have to do something real quickly." Leo smiled at her and motion for her to go.

"Sure, you can have some time off. It's the least I could do." Lucaria sighed in relief before walking out of the room, leaving Leo to continue his work.

* * *

><p><em>"You were always way to gullible Pitty-Pat. It actually pains me to do this... NOT! Sayōnara sucker!"<em>

Tip's topaz colored eyes shot open. He quickly scrambled up from his bed, panting heavily and sweating thanks to the nightmare he had. Actually, he's been having that nightmare since Matthew left, kind of like another OC I know. Continuing, he put his hands on his head. When Matthew first appeared, Tip thought he would be a selfish coward and boy was he wrong. All his life, he thought he could blame the king of hearts for his dad's death... now he doesn't know who to blame and all he can do is lament of his father's death. He looked the the sword at the side of his bed. Realization suddenly flowed through him. He knew what he had to do. He just didn't know if he would regret it or not.

* * *

><p>"Alright, your clear to enter." Two soldiers entered Biostar's large fortress. However, there was something rather strange about theses two specific men. First of all, their stature was a lot smaller than the others, but no one seemed to really care about that. But still, there was something strange with them. Let me think... Oh! Now I remember! Those two are Deryk and Hunter. Hunter was simply wearing a uniform, convincing, but not very sophisticated. Deryk on the other hand looked like a completely different person! His bangs were now painted a snow white color, his eyes were now a light blue color and even his skin had a dark tan now! When they reached an empty hallway, the two stopped.<p>

"Alright Hunter, it's best we split up to cover more ground." Deryk said in a very convincing and beautiful British accent. "If you see Biostar, do whatever it takes to take him out, but stay in cover." Hunter quirked an eyebrow.

"Hold on, were going to kill Biostar now? That's wasn't part of the mission. And what's up with the get-up?" Deryk rolled his eyes.

"Change of plans... and this 'get-up' happens to be one of my best disguises. Jackson Q. The III. Now, if anyone asks, don't use your real name and try to blend in with the crowd."

"Woah, woah woah. No one said that your in charge. I'm doing this my way." Sighing, Deryk agreed before the two parted ways.

* * *

><p>Siren. The young girl being tortured by Biostar was in her own cell. However, unlike the rest of the base, it was dark and filthy and it actually resembnled a medieval dungeon. A bit more futuristic, but you get the idea. She was crouched down. Quiet. Too quiet. It was as if she wasn't even alive. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of running water. She whimpered slightly, chains around her arms binding her to the floor. The when she heard footsteps. Tensing up a bit, she hid her head between her legs, scared of what would happen.<p>

"Siren, it's me." A soft voice ringed in her ears. It was Lucaria, letting Siren sigh in relief.

"Lucaria... what are you doing here?" She looked closely at the scientist, but she noticed there was something in her hands. A key to be exact. She watched as Lucaria came closer to the door of the cell. "What are you doing?" Lucaria stayed quiet as she unlocked the door.

"I'm going to get you out of here."

* * *

><p>Deryk, in his very convincing disguise, was searching through various files inside a large cabinet. He was inside some sort of office and he thanked God that whoever the office belonged to was out. He carefully examined the labels on the files, some cathcing his eye, but were a total waste of time. They didn't tell hime anything that he wanted to know. He eventually found himself without anymore files.<p>

"Damn." He cursed under his breath. "Where else can I look?" He walked out of the office, only for a voice to call him.

"You there!" Deryk did a quick 360 before staring at his caller. It appered to be a normal soldier, but the various medals on his uniform said otherwise."What are you doing?" Thankfully, Deryk had played dress-up before.

"I was retrieving a file that Lord Biostar might find interresting. However it was moved to a different location. You wouldn't happen to know where it would be?" The man put it's hand on it's chin.

"That depends on the file... Biostar usually only looks at files that Leonard made and they get put in a special cabinet in a safe in the basement. Come here, I'll give you the key." While the soldier lead the way, Deryk smirked. He wasn't called 'the master of disguise' for nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of stuff happening in a short chapter! What report will Leonard give to our tyrant? What does Tip have to do? Will Lucaria be able to accomplish her goal. How long will Deryk's disguise work? And how s Hunter doing? Stay tuned to find out! R&amp;R!<strong>


	13. Weapon Specialists Part 3

**Last time:**

**Deryk and Hunter's mission start off well thanks to their cunning disguises, but while that happens. Tip leaves in order to do something in secret and we discover a traitor in Biostar's heights. Lucaria, who's currently trying to help Siren, has to get out, while Deryk and Miles are working their way in. What will happen to these peculiar characters? Stay tuned and find out now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Weapon Specialists Part 3

* * *

><p>Since the end of the last chapter, you might be wondering:<p>

How's Hunter doing?

Answer:

Not so well. Already back in his power suit, the young bounty hunter evaded the security cameras and guards scattered throughout the halls of the large fortress. Now this is easier said than done. That green power suit of his really sticked out in silver covered base. He regretted abandoning his disguise, but there was nothing he could do about that now. Moving passed the next few cameras unnoticed, a few guards started to come in his path quickly finding cover by a door he waited for them to pass before sighing in relief.

"Damn. This is tougher than I thought it would be. Well things possibly can't get any worse." He looked to see if the coast was clear, only to be hit by something moving at high speeds. He felt two very soft things fall on top of him. "I stand corrected." Positioning himself to get a better look at what happened, he was surprised to see both Lucaria and Siren on top of him. He quickly pushed them of and bounced back to his feet before pointing his blaster at the two. Lucaria didn't even get up when Siren jumped in front of her.

"Hold on!" She exclaimed. "Look, I can already tell your not one of Biostar's. Calm down and let me explain." A little hesistant at first, Hunter lowered his gun just a little. "I was being held captive here for some time now and Lucaria is risking her life to get me out of here. She's actually with GUN and she's been working undercover for years now." Hunter was a little confused. He didn't understand what was happening.

"What the Hell are you talking about? Gah. I have no time for this, I have to find that girl." He said before continuing to run. "What was her name again? I think it started with an 'S'. Samantha? Sarah?" Siren and Lucaria watched as he tried to remember her name. "Oh yeah, now I remember! Siren!"

"Um... I'm Siren." Hunter stopped in his tracks and turned to the two. An akward silence filled the area.

"My brain feels like it just exploded."

* * *

><p>Laying in his bed, the young king of hearts turned and tossed himself around. Images playing through his mind. The images of what he saw in Skyworld and how the rest of the world might be. They terrified him. You know why? It was his fault. If was around, everything would be different. Pit would probably still be alive... and Tip wouldn't hate him so much.<p>

"Why did I have to be the king..." He whispered to himself before into the land of dream's.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**Well everyone, that's the end of the chapter...**

**OKAY, I'M SORRY IT'S SO TERRIBLY SHORT FOR THE TIME I'VE BEEN WORKING ON IT! I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SO MANY PROJECTS MY HEAD FEELS LIKE IT'S GOING TO BURST! FanFiction, school, personal projects, my church, and my brother (who deletes my files on this). It's a lot for a guy to take... AND I'VE BEEN OBSESSED WITH BEATING SEPHIROTH IN KINGDOM HEARTS 2!**

***Deep breaths***

**But don't worry. I may be a major procrastinator, but I'm not giving up so easily!**

**Se you in SSBU!**


	14. Weapon Specialists Part 4

**THE SILVER LION LIVES!**

**You know, for those of you who thought I was dead.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

Weapon Specialists - Part 4

* * *

><p>"This had better be good Leonard." Terren Biostar glared daggers at his scientist, causing the poor man to gulp. Receiving a video transmission from Biostar was one of the most terrifying things in the world, but him actually going someone in person? That was not a good sign. It always meant someone was going to be executed and the biggest candidate at the moment was Leonard.<p>

"Well sir... I have to say this was rather difficult to discover..." He was at a loss for words.

"Just get to the point. I have an urgent meeting in four hours." Leonard nodded.

"Well, you see, there's no doubt that the boy is the King of Hearts." He snapped his fingers causing schematics of a power core to appear on his computer screen. "The damage that the boy inflicted on the power core wasn't like anything we've ever seen. Before he destroyed it, the energy of the power core dropped 35%."

"I am well aware of that..." The tyrant growled. "What I want to know is how did get in such a illogical manner!?" Leonard flinched.

"Actually, that answer was much more easier to discover than I thought... are you familiar with the Wandā?" Terren's eyes widened.

"Are you telling me the boy is an extraterrestrial?"

"Far from it. Wandā is a planet that has been changing for millions of years with thousands of it's inhabitants going to different parts of the universe. His young age proves that he cannot be native to Wandā, but there is a possibility that he may descend from a Wandā who came to earth and he inherited the strange cartoonish abilities, which is a common trait on their native planet." Terren scratched his chin.

"I suppose that would make sense..." He gave Leo another glare. "Alright, you live." Leonard gave a deep sigh in relief. "Now tell me, where's Lucaria?"

"I gave her some time off. She should be coming back by-"

The two were interrupted by an alarm and flashing red lights.

** "PRISONER ESCAPE! I REPEAT, PRISONER ESCAPE! SIREN HAS ESCAPED HER PRISON!"**

"WHAT!" Biostar yelled as he made his way to the computer. "Display all camera visuals on screen! **NOW!**" It is never a good thing when Terren Biostar starts yelling. Various images appeared on the screen, but one caught his attention: Siren, Hunter and Lucaria running through the hallways of the base. Terren eyes twitched slightly. He gave a rather loud growl. "It's I shame they just finished cleaning the hallways... **BECAUSE BLOOD IS ABOUT TO BE SPILLED!**" Leonard stared at his boss. "What? It's the truth."

* * *

><p>Deryk had just left the basement when the alarm rang. He had gotten the files he needed. Actually, it was just a CD. But that little disc contained something rather interesting. Anyway, realizing that hunter had already blown his cover, Deryk realized that looking for Biostar would have to wait. He cursed under his breath and started to look for Hunter.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is bad!" Hunter yelled as he, Siren and Lucaria ran through the hallways. "Where's the exit?" Lucaria pointed forward.<p>

"The back door is just ahead! But we have to hurry before Biostar's troops assemble!" They ran until they reached a large silver door. "Hold on, just let me type the code."

"Hurry up!" Hunter yelled. "I don't want to be locked in a cell for the rest of my life."

"Knowing Biostar, he'd probably give you death penalty." Siren said as the door opened. Only one slight problem, they were greeted by the sound of guns clicking. Ten soldiers, Terren and Leonard stood ten feet away from them. Lucaria hid behind Hunter, who cursed under his breath. Siren took out a metal device from her gauntlet. which became a crystal sword.

"Well, what do we have here. A bounty hunter, a double agent and a lab rat. This isn't even worth my time." The tyrant did not look amused. At the words 'double agent' Lucaria's eyes widened. "Don't I didn't know about your meeting with GUN." Even Leonard was surprised at what his leader was saying. "Nothing happens in these walls without me knowing." Leonard opened his mouth.

"Then why were you acting so shocked when you fou-" He was interrupted by Terren's death glare. "I mean... Lucaria, you traitor! I trusted you!" Lucaria had a rather sad look on her face.

"As for you boy," Biostar began, turning his attention to Hunter. "I don't know how much your being paid, but I can pay you triple the price if you use that canon on your arm and shoot the scientist cowering behind you." Lucaria looked up to the boy, who was, while not visible due to his helmet, glaring at the tyrant.

"Sorry gramps, I don't roll like that. When I get a new mission, I stick with it. Besides, there's no way I'd want to work for such a cruel guy like you." Hunter said, reading his blaster. Terren smiled.

"I take that as a compliment... And Siren, my favorite little toy." The girl gave the tyrant a glare, but unlike his own, it was filled with anger and rage.

"Don't. You. **Dare**. Call me that!" Fire was burning in her eyes.

"I was already getting bored of you anyway. In fact I was already planning your execution. But I suppose this will do just fine. Men..." The soldiers around them prepared their weapons, and the three heroes backed up slightly. "F-" A sequence of bullets hit each of the soldiers, making all of them fall dead on the floor. Terren searched for the source of the shots and saw Deryk, in his normal clothes, standing on the roof of the base.

"Fire." He said receiving a glare from Terren. But then, something strange happened. He started to laugh. Everyone stared at the tyrant.

"You really shouldn't have done that boy." With those words, a pair of chains erupted from the bushes and wrapped around Deryk's arms and pulled the walking arsenal down in front of his friends. The chains were then pulled back into the bush. A voice came from the bush. One that made Deryk's eyes widen.

"Hello Deryk." From behind the bush emerged a young man, about 22 years old. Let me explain his appearance like this. He looked like some kind of biker. He didn't have a very muscular build, but he was incredibly menacing. He was wearing a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders over his black t-shirt with a skull over it, black pants and a pair of boots. He had black, finger-less gloves That had skulls printed on them. His hair was brown and it went all the way down to his back. His eyes were an awkward orange color. He kept two chains wrapped around his arms. "It's been a while." The man smirked. Deryk got up and gave the man a glare.

"Marcus..." He growled. "I thought you were still stuck in the Himalayas..." The man, now known as Marcus, gave a laugh.

"You really think a little snow is gonna stop me. Come on buddy, you know me better than that."

"I'm not your buddy, pal."

"Whatever. Besides, I got some unfinished business with you to take care of." He let his chains drop to the floor. Deryk released his tonfa-blades.

"Hunter, take Siren and Lucaria away from the base." Deryk commanded causing his comrades to stare at him. Hunter tried talking to him.

"What? You don't want any-"

"Just go!" Deryk's voice sounded a angrier all of a sudden, startling the mercenary. "I'll handle Marcus." A little worried at first, Hunter grabbed Siren and Lucaria and ran away from the current battlefield. Terren, seeing their attempt to flee, sighed.

"Why can't vermin every stay still for once?" The ruthless tyrant said before snapping his fingers, causing a wireframe holding a shotgun to appear behind him. "Capture those three and bring them back on the double." The wireframe saluted before chasing after the three. Terren smirked before he heard the sound of chains rattling. The fight had already started. Deryk was already in the air trying to dodge Marcus' chains, with very little success as one of the latched onto his leg and launched him into a tree. Deryk tried cutting off the chain with his blades, only to once again be flung into the wall of the base.

"What's the matter Deryk?" Marcus laughed at him. "It looks like your getting a little sloppy!" Deryk gave him a death glare before another chain wrapped around his wrist. "I've become a lot faster since the last time you saw!" The boy was flung into the air." Good luck beating me now!" And then back to the ground. Terren was very pleased with what he was seeing.

"I should make some popcorn." He said. Deryk glared at him, only to for his arm to be once again get caught by the chain.

"Something is very wrong here." He thought as he was pulled towards the biker. He tried to attack at the close distance, but Marcus only dodge it and kicked him back. "I know he said he got faster... but it's only been two months and I can barely keep up with his movements!" A smirk appeared on Marcus' face. He lashed his chains at Deryk like a whip, but the young soldier was able to dodge. "I have to find a flaw in his battle strategy, and fast."

* * *

><p>"We should go back!" Siren was currently arguing with Hunter as they ran through the forest. "That guy might get hurt!" Hunter sighed.<p>

"Listen Siren." He started. "I might have just met the guy, but I can tell he and one guy have something going on. We should just leave it to him."

"But-"

"No buts Siren." Lucaria said as she stopped to a halt, causing the others to do the same. "Marcus and Deryk have a long history together." Hunter put a hand on his chin.

"You used to work for Biostar right? Care to explain who that biker is?" Lucaria nodded.

"Marcus is Leonard's nephew." Siren eyes widened when she heard that. "He's a dangerous delinquent who wont stop at nothing till he gets what he wants. After he lost to Deryk for the very first time, he became obsessed with beating and has gone through numerous experiments and training exercises in order to accomplish that goal. However, even with all that, he's never been able to defeat Deryk."

"I never thought Leonard had a nephew like that..." Siren said worriedly. "Even though he did all those experiments on me, he seemed like a nice guy."

"He is, but Marcus doesn't care about his uncle at all. He just wants to take care of Deryk. In fact, Leonard protested against the experiments on him, which almost cost him his life."

"Gosh." Hunter said. "Well, we better get on our way." He took two steps before he heard something.

"What wrong?" Siren asked him. He didn't respond. He took off his helmet and started to... sniff. Like a dog. "What are you do-" She was interrupted by a large sensation of pain in the back of her neck. Hunter's eyes widened as he noticed what was there. A a sleeping dart. "...ing..." She said before falling unconscious. Hunter tried to call Lucaria, but noticed that she was on the floor too. He tried to put his helmet back on, but he felt something hit his neck.

"Crap..." He said before falling unconscious as well. A wireframe emerged from behind the trees and proceeded to pick Lucaria up, but it didn't notice the feather falling from the treetops. As the wireframe turned to get the other two, an arrow made out of lightning landed right in front of him. A six winged angel landed behind him. The wireframe turned, only for him to have his shotgun yanked from his hands and to be kicked back. The wireframe got a closer look at his assaulter. Standing there was Tip. It immediately took Lucaria and ran away. Tip smirked at the sight.

"Run you coward!" He shouted before looking at Hunter and Siren. "The wireframe must have caught them off guard." He walked over to Siren and put her laying on of the trees. He proceeded to do the same with Hunter. "Don't worry you two. I know who you guys really are." He said to the unconscious corpses. "Matthew mentioned something about a guy named Deryk when he was trying to explain himself... If these two are here, then he should be at that base I saw." He knelled down before the two. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Instantly, an image filled his head. Actually, it wasn't different then what was happening right now. Let tell you what he saw. An unconscious Link and Samus laying at the base of a tree with Pit right in front of them. When the image ended, Tip smiled. "Don't worry dad, I'm not gonna let you down again.

* * *

><p>Deryk panted heavily as blood dripped down his cheeks. Marcus proved himself to much stronger than he thought he would be. The two were already far from the base and somewhere within the jungle. Marcus twirled his chains around.<p>

"Aw... what's the matter? Is the little boy gonna cry?" He said teasingly. Deryk gave him his famous death glare.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath.

"Let's face it Deryk. I win. You lose. That's how it always should have been." Hearing those words, Deryk chuckled a bit, making Marcus confused. "What's so funny?"

"Three hundred seventy two."

"What?"

"I've beaten you three hundred and seventy two times since we've known each other." A smirk appeared on Deryk's bruised face. "And it's about to be three hundred seventy three." Marcus gave a loud growl.

"Yeah right. This fight's already been decided." He launched his chain in Deryk's direction, wrapping them around his neck, tightening them as much as he could. "Any last words?" Oddly enough, Deryk's smirk hadn't left his face.

"Can you... hear it?" He said. Marcus raised an eyebrow. "The sound... of a... sword... being unsheathed." Marcus looked at him confused before a lightning bolt pierced through his chain, cutting it to half it's size. Marcus brought his chain back as Deryk removed the remaining half of it off his neck. Marcus looked to see where the blast came from and Tip was standing there. Deryk's smirk remained. "You must be Tip." Tip nodded before coming to his side. "Matthew told me about you." Tip's eyes widened as he looked at the living arsenal.

"He did?" He asked.

"Don't be so happy. It wasn't all good." Tip hung his head depressed.

"An angel!?" The two turned there head towards the mad biker. "What the hell is angel doing here!? This is supposed to be a one-on-one match! Get out of here you freak of nature!" Tip turned his head to Deryk.

"Is he always like this?" Deryk shook his head.

"It's worse when he has his motorcycle."

"Hey, it's no my fault that we're in the middle of a jungle. But you really think you can beat me know. That angel changes nothing. I'll still beat you to a pulp you little-" One of Tip's arrows went flying by his head.

"You talk to much." He said. Marcus growled before launching his other chain at the angel, but he dodged by flying into the air and launching another bolt at him. Marcus dodged and continued his assault, failing each time. When he least expected it, Deryk ran up to him with his blades out and gave him a large slash down his chest. Deryk noticed that he got hurt when he did that, but oddly enough, there was no blood coming out of the wound. Correction, there was no wound. However, his skin had become very pale all of a sudden. Deryk noticed the and backed up to dodge a punch from the biker. Tip came flying down while he was distracted and gave him a slash with his sword. Once again, no blood. Marcus started to look extremely exhausted and his skin was as white as snow.

"I'm gonna *pant* get you *pant* runts..." Marcus dropped to his knees. Terren, who had actually made popcorn to watch the slaughter, sighed.

"Another subject failed." He said before re-entering his fortress. Deryk and Tip ran up to the tired biker, only for him to lose consciousness a few seconds after.

"What happened to him?" Tip asked. Deryk carefully examined Marcus' unconscious body before grabbing something from within one of the biker's pockets. It was a small vile with the smash symbol on it.

"Apparently, this is what happened." Deryk looked at the angel. "Marcus has done various experiments on himself so he could get strong enough to defeat me... but this one backfired on him."

"Big time." Tip scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "So... how's Matthew?" A small smile appeared on Deryk's face.

"You'll have to ask him yourself. That is why you came here, right?" Tip slowly nodded. "Good. Now let's get the others." Tip told Deryk where they were and the two went off.

* * *

><p>Back within the base, two wireframes came in carrying Marcus' almost lifeless body. His skin was as whit as snow, his eyes were completely blank and he wouldn't stop drooling. Thankfully he still had a pulse. The two laid him on a table in a laboratory where Terren and Leonard waited patiently. At the sight of his nephew Leonard ran up to the unconscious biker, a look of horror on his face.<p>

"Marcus..." He said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I warned you not to do that experiment... it was still being tested and now look at yourself." Terren sighed.

"I thought he would've met the requirements. Apparently I was wrong." Leonard looked over to his leader. "While the smash serum did make his body virtually indestructible, it made it become highly unstable. A simple touch would be enough to put him in a coma, let alone two sword swings. As for Marcus, he should be fine in about a week." Leonard the tears from his eyes.

"T-thank you... Ter-"

"Thank me? For what?" Leonard stared at the tyrant. "This isn't the first time this has happened. Besides, it was our nephew's own stupidity that got him in this mess." Leonard looked at the floor ashamed.

"Master Biostar!" A guard called out, gaining the tyrants attention. "The wireframe managed to capture one of the three escapees."

"Only one!?" The guard flinched slightly.

"Yes my lord." Terren gave a very audible growl.

"Bring whoever it is here." He commanded. Moments later the wire frame came in carrying an unconscious Lucaria in his arms. Terren stared at the female scientist for a few second before a smirk appeared on his face. "I have an idea." He thought.

* * *

><p>Back in <strong>his<strong> laboratory, , was once again tinkering with a machine underneath a white cloth when he heard a strange sound coming from the transporter room.

"He's back already?" He asked himself. When it came to stealth missions, Deryk would take much longer than that. Rushing over to the room, he was surprised to see Deryk and Tip carrying the unconscious bodies of Hunter and Siren. And Deryk did not look very happy.

"I can't believe you let Lucaria get kidnapped!" Deryk snapped at the angel.

"I thought she was one of Biostar's!" Deryk sighed.

"It's complicated to explain... She was our eyes and ears in Biostar's fortress. Who knows what will happen to her now."

"Deryk?" Octavio questioned. "Wha-what happened to you?" Noticing the bruises covering Deryk's body. I thought there was only one smasher... and is that Tip?" Deryk smirked.

"It's complicated for me to explain Prof. Let's just say, I've met a few weapon specialists."

* * *

><p><em>"Hunter Aran, mercenary extraordinaire, joins the fight for earth!"<strong><br>**_

_"Siren Kario, hyrulian warrior, joins the fight for earth!"_

_"Tip, captain of Palutena's guard joins the fight for earth!"_

_"Marcus Appears!"_

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen now? How will Matthew coup when he discovers the Tip joined his team? What will Siren say when she finds out Lucaria was taken? What is that Terren plans on doing with her? What is the mysterious vile Deryk didn't show the Professor? What is the Professor working on? What will Hunter do when he wakes up? SO MANY QUESTIONS AND SO MANY ANSWERS TO COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: MDX-00001-"MECHA"<strong>


	15. MDX-00001-MECHA Part 1

**WOO!**

**FASTEST! UPDATE! EVER!**

**THE SILVER LION, NEVER SLEEPS!**

**...**

***Snore***

**Matthew: Wow... He's out cold.**

**Deryk: So much for 'never sleeps'... Looks like we'll have to do the intro ourselves.**

**Matthew: Shouldn't be that hard. "Last Time: After Deryk's 'stealth-mission-turned-rescue', he brought not one, not two, but three smashers. However, there was a price. They lost one of their best inside agents, Lucaria. With Siren still unconscious, how will she coup with the fact that the one person who showed her mercy is gone? Will Tip and Matthew be able to make up, despite their unpleasant first meeting? What was the strange vile Deryk found on Marcus? And how is Hunter doing?"**

**Deryk: "I don't know which is going to be answered but I know this one will: What is it that Professor Octavio has been building for the entire story? Find out now in the next chapter of: Journey of the King of Hearts!"**

**Matthew: You sound like Chris McLean.**

**Deryk: Shut Up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

MDX-00001-"MECHA" Part 1

* * *

><p>It's been quiet for the past few days in the resistance base.<p>

Siren was still out cold. Hunter on the other hand was already awake, but all he would do was tinker around with his power suit locked inside his room. Deryk was the only one who was actually busy, going on various solo missions. Most of them, on a personal agenda. When he wasn't on missions, he would lock himself in his room, a place where no one dared to go. That only leaves us with three people.

Matthew, Miles and Tip.

As we all know, Matthew and Tip don't have a very good history together. Since his arrival, Tip has tried to talk to Matthew, but the young king just avoided him. As for Matthew's relationship with Miles, the young chaos wielder and the king have become very fond of each other. They were usually seen to each other and Miles didn't mind. Actually, since Matthew and Deryk found him, Miles has actually opened himself up a lot more to him, showing a much more cheerful side. Tip and Miles have actually never made contact with each other before. This however, was about to change.

* * *

><p>Siren opened her aquamarine eyes. She was laying on the bed of what appeared to be the standard room of the resistance base. However, with her being unconscious for the past five days, she had no idea what was going on. Where was she? Did Biostar catch her again? Were the others all right? She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice the figure standing in the doorway.<p>

"So your finally awake." Siren's head turned, only to see a six winged angel standing there. And he didn't look very happy. More like upset actually.

"Am I in heaven?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, earning a chuckle from Tip.

"Sorry, your not dead yet." His sad face returned. "But I was starting to think you were... you've been out for five days already."

"Five days!?" What happened to the others?" Tip's face was gloomier than before.

"Well... everyone made it back." Siren let out a sigh in relief. "...except for one." Siren's relieved face was replaced with a truly horrified expression.

"Wh-what!? Who!?" Tip started to feel very uneasy. He tried speaking, but words wouldn't come out of his mouth. "Please, I'm begging you!" The angel took a deep breath and looked to the side.

"Siren... Lucaria didn't make it back."

Silence.

So quiet, Tip could even hear the hyrulian's heartbeat. He looked back at her, the look of horror on she had earlier was nothing compared to what it was now. Her eyes... it looked like she had seen a ghost. Tip saw her turn pale in a matter of seconds. Her entire body started trembling as she just stared at him, unable to say a single word. A few seconds passed and she fell back, unconscious. Tip only blinked.

"Funny." He said to himself. "I figured she'd be strangling me by now.." He sighed. "Though I'm pretty sure she'll be doing that when she wakes up." In other words, our favorite angel was screwed.

"Hey Tip!" A voice called out from the hallway. The six winged angel turned, only to see Miles there.

"Oh, um... hey. Miles, was it?" Miles nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"The Professor wants to see us, so he told me to call you."

"O-Okay." If the Professor wants to see him, than it must be important.

* * *

><p>We now go far away from the safe haven of the resistance base and into the deep dark heart of the mystic ruins, home of the legendary Angel Island, resting place of the Master Emerald. But today, we go far from it. Underneath the botanic surface lies a labyrinth of underground catacombs. Many warriors, both brave and foolish have ventured within these dark tunnels, only to decorate it's interior with their bones. However, within these dark tunnels was a single spark of light... hold on... make that two. A lifeless metal body laying against the walls, electricity sparking from it's side. Was it the brave or foolish? Who knows? But the second light came from the object that was in it's hand. A red crystal glowing with chaos energy.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm so bored!" Matthew exclaimed, impatiently waiting inside Prof. Octavio's laboratory. "This had better be good. I can't take another minute of having nothing to do!" Matthew heard the door behind him open. "It's about time Professor! I've been wai-" The young king's eyes widened when he turned back. Instead of the Professor, Tip and Miles stood in the doorway. At first sight of the angel, Matthew gave a blood curdling scream, prompting the angel to sigh.<p>

"Matthew, must you do that every time you see me?" Tip asked.

"Do what!? I'm not doing anything! I, uh... I gotta go!"Matthew tried taking off between the two, only to receive a chaos filled punch in the nose from Miles, knocking him back a bit. "Ow! What was that for?" A smirk appeared on the chaos wielder's face.

"Sorry, your majesty." Matthew gave him a glare. "But Professor Octavio asked for all three of us to be here."

"What for?"

"An assignment, what else?" The three were surprised when they saw Octavio emerge from the shadows (Ninja). Adjusting, his glasses, he smiled at the sight of the three together. "Gentlemen."

"Hold on!?" Matthew exclaimed. "Are you telling me you were here all this time!?" Octavio nodded. "Do you have any idea how bored I was!?" He pointed an accusation finger at Tip. "And what is **he** doing here!?" The angel tried to speak.

"Matthew calm d-"

"Don't tell me to be calm you six-winged freak of nature!" Tip immediately stayed quiet.

"Matthew," The Professor started. "**That** is exactly why I'm sending you two on a mission with each other." Matthew gave the man a good stare, Tip following. "Matthew, Tip... I understand your first meeting... didn't... go very well."

"Oh, you think!?"

"Calm down. Matthew, you can't hold a grudge like this forever. I mean, what would your master say?" Matthew angry expression was replaced with a sad one. He was right. If his master was there, he would've have hit him upside the head with a wooden sword. The Professor sighed. "Matthew, just give him a chance. You might be surprised." Matthew turned to the angel, who looked at him with sad eyes. Matthew gave a soft growl before letting out a sigh.

"All right." Tip gave the young king a stare. Matthew came up to him and extended a hand. "I'm sorry." Those words dove into Tip's very soul. "I was being silly. I mean, what kind of king would I be if I didn't forgive and forget?"Tip still stared at him.

"Your sorry?" Tip asked, confusing the white haired wonder. He got even more confused when Tip grabbed his shoulders. "I'm the one who should be sorry! Matthew, you have no reason to apologize! I'm the one who tried to kill you. I ridiculed in front of hundreds o angels and yet your the one saying your sorry. **I'm** sorry! I'm sorry for almost killing you in the arena, I'm sorry for blaming you for something I know you couldn't prevent and I'm sorry for doubting that your the King of Hearts!"Matthew took a good look at the angel, tears slowly building up in Tip's eyes. Matthew gave him a lighthearted smile.

"I forgive you."Tip immediately pulled Matthew into a hug. After a few seconds Matthew hugged back. It was a sweet moment of friendship... that is until Miles aggressively pulled the two apart.

"Okay, enough with the yaoi love scene." Both parties glared dagger at him. "So Professor, what big assignment did you have for us?"The three turned to the good man, who had a smile on his face after witnessing the scene unfold.

"I'm glad you asked." He said before moving towards a table. They couldn't see what was on top due to the cloth covering it, but it had the outline... of a human being.

"What is that?" Tip questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"The next smasher's descendant." All three jumped back in shock.

"You mean..."

"He's dead?" Matthew finished for the angel, fear present in his voice. Thankfully, the professor shook his head.

"No, he isn't finished yet." All three cocked their heads to the side. "Let ,e explain. You see one smasher didn't have a descendant, as it was impossible for him to reproduce This smasher was and R.O.B. Unit." Matthew snapped his fingers.

" I get it! Your building a new one, aren't you?"

"Yes and no. I am building a smasher, but the model and design are far different from the original model." He placed his hands on the cloth, ready to reveal his invention to the world. "I present to you, MECHA!" When the Professor removed the cloth, instead of a high piece of technology, the found... a pile of rocks. Oddly enough, in the shape of a human being. Miles put a hand on his chin.

"Well it sure looks 'smashed', but I don't see anything 'super' about it. " He said, receiving glares from everyone present. "What? It was a joke."

"Father." A robot yet familiar voice called out from the doorway. Everyone turned and were stunned to see a second Matthew. The only noticeable differences were the eyes. They were pitch black with nothing but a green circle serving as pupils. That and the fact that oil was leaking out of his shoulder. Everyone gasped at the sight of him.

"MECHA!" Octavio yelled, prompting the other three to look at him, eyes widened.

"THAT'S MECHA!" They shouted, but he ignored them and ran over to his creation.

"MECHA, what happened to you?" The machine had no emotion in it's face.

"Forgive me father, but while I was laying down, I sprung a leak and I was looking for the tools to repair myself." He said in a monotonous fashion. Matthew stared at his robotic doppleganger.

"You built two of me?" He said. Octavio grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I needed a more practical model for MECHA and you were the first thing that came to mind. Small and a good fighter. Question: how do you keep your hair like that? It took me days to get it right on MECHA." Matthew looked at his silver locks and shrugged.

"It's a long sto- Hey! Don't change the subject!" The Professor sighed.

"Matthew, MECHA is the reason I need your assistance." He put a hand on his 'son'. "In case you haven't noticed, MECHA is missing one important thing: Emotions. Which is why I need your help." He snapped his fingers, causing an image to appear on his computer's monitor. "This particular R.O.B. Unit had a component known as a heart chip. This small piece of technology can grant anything the ability to feel." He felt something tug on his arm.

"Father," MECHA began. "My shoulder. If it continues like this, I'll have to shut down." Octavio sighed.

"Sit down for a second and I'll patch it up." MECHA complied and returned to the table. "MECHA can't be a smasher unless he has some connection to the R.O.B. Just another reason we need that chip." Miles raised an eyebrow.

"So you want us to find a broken old robot and see if we can salvage one part?" He asked.

"Actually, I believe he's in the catacombs underneath the Mystic Ruins." The Professor snapped his fingers again, causing a map to appear. "R.O.B.'s last known mission was a month ago." Matthew stared at him.

"You mean that thing was still kicking?" He asked.

"Yes, and his mission was to locate a chaos emerald." Miles's eyes went wide. "Before R.O.B mysteriously went offline, he contacted us saying that the emerald was already in his possession. Find the emerald, you find R.O.B." Tip quirked an eyebrow.

"It's already been a month." The angel said. "Knowing how valuable those things are, someone must have already found the emerald by now." Octavio shook his head.

"Nope. The chaos energy we detected hasn't changed at all. It's still there. Which is why Miles is going."

"Wait just a minute!" Miles exclaimed, visually irritated. There was something about that plan he didn't like. "You want me to play bloodhound all of a sudden?"

"Miles, your innate ability to sense chaos energy is essential for this mission!"

"Do I look like a dog to you?"

"That's not what I meant. Terren's been trying to get his hands on the chaos emeralds for years now. You know better than anyone else the destruction they can bring." Miles let out a growl.

"Fine."

"Excellent. I've already prepared the transporter. It'll take you as close as possible."

"Good luck carbon based lifeforms." MECHA said in his emotionless robotic form.

"Thanks... I think." Matthew said, scratching the back of his head. He really didn't know how to respond to that. Miles already ran towards the door.

"Come on Snowflake! You two Six-wings!" He yelled before running out of the room. Matthew and Tip only blinked at their new nicknames.

Matthew: Snowflake?

Tip: Six-wings?

Shrugging it off, the two followed him, leaving the Professor and his invention alone.

* * *

><p>In a dark room of the resistance base, fingers could be heard tapping a keyboard. To be more precise, Deryk's fingers. The disc he had stolen from Biostar had a variety of interesting files in it. Weapon schematics, interior map of Biostar's flying fortress and more. But those weren't the reason he stole the disc in the first place. No, it was because of two folders. One was titled, the smash project. When he checked it, the first thing he saw was the vile that fell off Marcus in their last fight. But this would have to wait. Because the second was even more important. All Deryk could do was stare at the contents of the folder: King of Hearts.<p>

* * *

><p>"So... um, Tip." Matthew miserably tried to start a conversation with the angel as the two walked to the transporter room. "How did you get six wings in first place?" Tip cocked his head to the side.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I first met you, you had four wings. Now you have six." Tip managed to understand.

"Oh, that..." The angel scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment, cheeks becoming a little red. "Lady Palutena gave me the extra wings as a goodbye present." Silence between the two again. Yes, the two did forgive and forget, but something was still bothering Matthew and Tip noticed it. He just hoped he wasn't involved in it in any form whatsoever. Eventually, they reached their destination, but Miles wasn't there. He must have already left, so the two stood on the machine and teleported to the Mystic Ruins.

* * *

><p>They two reappeared at the entrance of a dark tunnel in the Mystic Ruins.<p>

"Well, here we are." Matthew said with a large cheesy grin on his face.

"Yeah, but where's Miles?" The angel said, causing Matthew to realize that he was right. Miles wasn't anywhere in sight. "He wasn't at the base, so he should b-" Footsteps. Very loud footsteps I might add. The two instinctively unsheathed their blades and turned the the direction of the sound. In a matter of seconds, Miles appeared right in front of them, carrying a gust of wind that hit the two sword wielders hard. When Miles saw the two, he looked upset.

"Damn!" He cursed. "I knew I should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque." Matthew giggled while Tip just stared at him.

"You **ran** from Brazil all the way to the Mystic Ruins in seconds... Just how fast are you?" A smirk appeared on his face.

"Fastest thing alive my friend." When he got a look at the cave, he let out a whistle. "Wow... pretty dark in there... and we didn't bring lanterns." Matthew scratched the back of his head.

"That could be a problem..." He said.

"No need to worry." Tip said, taking Matthew out of his concentration. He took a few steps into the cave, illuminating the entrance. "As an angel, I produce my own artificial light. Navigating dark places should be much simpler like this." Miles smirked once again.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed in relief. "If all goes well, we should be finished by lunch."

"It's 3:00 PM."

"Dinner than."

"Lead the way Tip!" Matthew commanded as they ventured within the cave, unaware of the pair of violet eyes glaring at them, watching their every move.

* * *

><p><strong>*Snore*<strong>

**Matthew: Is he still asleep?**

**Deryk: I'm just surprised he was able to write this so fast.**

**Matthew: Oh, he's been writing in his notebook at school. He finished this chapter in four days.**

**Deryk: And you know this how?**

**Matthew: I hid a camera in his school uniform.**

**Deryk: You what!? You can't just-**

**Matthew: You should've seen him playing basketball. It was hilarious! *Shows Video***

**Deryk: *Watches*...Okay, send me the video and my lips are sealed.**

**Matthew: Done! Don't forget to review people... no seriously, review. Otherwise Deryk will find you and kill you in your sleep!  
><strong>

**Deryk: No I won't.**

**Matthew: Why not?**

**Deryk: Assassination is a job for ninjas... I am a Samurai.**

**Matthew: Uh... yeah. Good luck with that.**

**Ugh... What did I miss?**


	16. MDX-00001-MECHA Part 2

**Last Time: We found the descendant of the legendary robotic smasher. R.O.B! However, in order to actually be considered a smasher, MECHA requires a piece of the obsolete model. Matthew, Miles and Tip are sent to retrieve R.O.B.'s "Heart Chip", a device capable to give any electronic object emotions. All Appears to be well, but what is this mysterious figure that watches our trio? And we all know Siren can't stay unconscious forever. What will she do when she wakes up? What are the contents of the folder: King of Hearts? A****ll that I can tell you is that this is far more complicated than anyone can imagine! Find out what happens now in the latest chapter of: Journey of the King of Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

MDX-00001-"MECHA" Part 2

* * *

><p>"I'm so bored!" Our unusual trio walked through the catacombs of the Mystic Ruins. Miles in front, sniffing out the chaos energy, Tip in the middle, providing light for the chaos wielder and Matthew was in the back... complaining. "We've been walking around for two hours! My feet hurt and I'm getting hungry! What's taking so long!?" His responses were two death glares from his comrades.<p>

"Will you quit whining!" The angel spat at him. "We're the ones doing all the work here!"

"Yeah Matthew." Miles crossed his arms and glared even harder at he young king. "Besides, the Mystic Ruins are full of chaos energy. Finding an emerald here is like finding a needle in a haystack." And we all know how troublesome that can be. Uncrossing his arms, Miles kept on walking, Tip following behind.

"Sorry..." Matthew said quietly before running to catch up with the two. "I'm just not used to doing thi-" Matthew stopped in his tracks, His two partners, noticing he wasn't following, turned back, both confused and worried.

"Matthew, are you alright?" His angelic friend asked worriedly. "Is this because we yelled at you? Look, we didn't mean to upset-" Matthew wasn't listening to a word the six winged angel said. The white haired wonder could feel something. It wasn't chaos energy, but it was something... familiar. It reminded him of when he met Clockwork...

"Matthew!" The two shouted, bringing the king out of his trance. The boy shook his head.

"Wha-Oh! Sorry guys. Guess I zoned out there for a second." Matthew noticed a worried expression on the angels face.

"Are you sure your okay Matthew?" Matthew might not show it in front of them, but Tip could definitely feel something off about the young king.

"I'm fine guys!" The king put his hands behind his head with a big goofy grin on his face. "It was just my imagination. Now come one! We've got a robot to find!" He quickly ran past his two comrades, exchanged worried glances before trying to catch up with him. Since he was in front them now, they couldn't see the serious expression on his face. The strange feeling didn't go away. This left only one possible explanation: "Clockwork." He thought a he ran blindly through the cavern, Tip and Miles right on his tail.

* * *

><p>Hong Kong, one of the largest cities in the world, and home to Terren Biostar's greatest science facility. That's right, Biostar's. It's a heavily guarded fortress, overflowing with some of the most intelligent scientists in the world. And, to the misfortune of our heroes, all this belongs to Biostar. Among these scientists happens to reside the nicest man in Biostar's entire empire, Leonard. However, the good man was in a little bit of hot water at the moment. Why? I'll give you a few hints. He's a cold, ruthless tyrant controlling about half of the planet. You guessed it! Terren was going to pay him a private visit.<p>

The poor scientist pace back and forth in his laboratory. Various devices were scattered on the bookshelves that covered the walls. A large computer sitting on a table by the eastern wall. There was a table smack down in the middle covered with books and tools. The floor was littered with parts and the rest of the room was filled with a variety of projects as well. There was a black hole generator, a gene-splicer and a large number of cloning tanks on the western wall. And that was just the beginning. But back to the doctor, the poor man looked like he was about to flip. His eyes filled with fear. It wasn't like Biostar to have 'private' meetings with anyone. The last time it happened, the unlucky soul was found hanged from Biostar's statue of himself in front of the building. What's more, the man was skinned! But Terren wouldn't do that to him... would he?

I mean, sure he's threatened him in the past, but he never actually tried to kill him. Than again, with the whole 'Lucaria Incident' that just happened, but he had gotten her back and he was already going to do **that** to her, so why would he-

The doctor almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the metal door open and than close.

"Hello, Leonard." The voice of the tyrant ruler ringed in his ears. Trembling like an earthquake, Leonard turned to see Terren... not... angry. "What's the matter?" Terren laughed as he spoke in a playful tone. "Cat got your tongue?" Leonard gave his ruler a long good stare.

"Terren... are you alright?" Leonard took a few steps back. He didn't know if he should be relieved or be even more afraid than he was before. "You seem... different." Now that was understatement. The smile on Terren's face turned into more of a deranged grin as he clapped his hands together, squeezing them tightly as if he was trying to crush something into oblivion.

"Oh, I'm more than alright..." Seeing his ruler return to his normal self, fear once again flooded Leonard's head. Terren began to walk around his facility. "I suppose you're wondering why I called you, correct." The tyrant spoke as he touched the black hole generator with his index finger, sliding it across the protective glass of the machine.

"Y-Yes, my lord..." He was so frightened, he could barely move.

"There's no need to be afraid Leonard." Terren could practically read his thoughts as he began to examine a gun on one of the bookshelves. The doctor flinched when he picked it up. "I'm here to give you a front row seat to my latest scheme." The doctor cocked his head to the side.

"What?" Terren quickly turned around and pointed the gun at him, causing the doctor to flinch into a cowering position. Terren's serious face was back, but it was quickly replaced with a smirk. He placed the weapon back on the bookshelf, allowing Leonard to stand up straight again.

"Let me show you." The tyrant walked over to Leonard's computer, typing so fast, Leonard couldn't even tell what he was doing. "At this very moment, the young king and his friends are in the Mystic Ruins." Leo stared at his ruler.

"How do you-"

"I'm always one step ahead." Terren continued typing. "I personally went there and already acquired the chaos emerald they're looking for."

"how do you know that they're loo-" A death glare was enough to shut him up.

"One. Step. Ahead. Anyway, while I was there I found the remains of a robotic smasher holding the emerald, and an idea hatched in my mind."

"Wha-what are you going to do?" His response was a chuckle.

"You have heard of the process of 'cloning' a chaos emerald, haven't you?" His response was a nod. "I'm using the fake chaos emerald to lead them into an ambush." He showed his scientist what was on the monitor. It was a schematic of part of the catacombs. It was a simple horizontal line with a vertical one extending from it. To picture it better, imagine a square and put a rectangle on the top and sides. Terren pointed to the middle. "When they reach this point, the fake emerald will push them into separate parts of the tunnel. Than, a cave-in will occur, blocking them from each other."

"Hold on. How do you know they're even going to find that place? And how are you going to make a cave-in?"

"Miles is with him. He's bound to find the energy source. As for the cave-in, the guardian is going to handle that." Leonard jumped back surprised.

"The guardian? But why would he-" The smirk on Terren face said it all.

"You would be surprised of what you can do by stretching the truth. The robot I found is also in his possession While he's supervising the ambush, the master emerald will be mine for the taking."

"So this is for the emerald? I suppose that makes sense..." Leo put a hand on his chin. "But whose is going to ambush them?" Terren gave him the biggest smirk he ever had.

"Easy..."

* * *

><p>"Matthew, will you slow down!" Tip's voice rang in the king's ears, causing him to stop. Shortly after, Tip and Miles quickly caught up with him, both looking very angry. "What the heck is wrong with you!? Why didi you take off like that!? Matthew was about to say something when the strange feeling overcame him again.<p>

"Can't you guys feel that?" The two exchanged glances before looking back to the king, both very confused. "I feel something and I know it's close!" Tip was going to say something when he noticed Miles tense up.

"Not you to Miles..." The angel rubbed his temples. Without warning, Matthew and Miles took off into the dark cave. "Hey! Hold on!" Tip ran to catch up to his comrades. After about ten minutes, he found both of them staring at something on the ground. The red chaos emerald.

"Well that was easy." Matthew said putting his hands behind his head. "Now all we gotta do is get out of here and we can go home." Matthew reached down to grab the emerald, but Miles grabbed his arm before he could touch it. "What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something." The blur sacnned the entire area. "Where's R.O.B?" Realization hit Matthew like a truck. "The professor said if we found the emerald, we would find him." He took another look at the emerald. "And I'm getting a bad feeling about this thing..." Matthew tapped the gem with his foot...

Electricity sparked from the emerald, lassoing Matthew and Miles in red sparks. Tip, noticing this ran towards his comrades, only to be pushed back by the sparks. The emerald tossed Miles forward and Matthew into another tunnel.

"Guys!" The lightning had died down, and Tip towards his friends. He didn't go far though, as the tunnel began to shake and a large pile of rocks collapsed on top of the emerald, blocking him of from his comrades. "Matthew! Miles!" The angel unsheathed his sword and began using it like a shovel. "Can anyone hear me!?"

"Save your breath angel boy."

Tip turned around, startled. Torches on the walls began to light up, making his artificial light unnecessary.

"Who are you!?" A figure began to emerge from the opposite side of the tunnel. He looked like a young man, about seventeen years old. He was wearing a long navy blue robe with gold trimmings, covering his entire body, but the sleeves appeared to be ripped off at the elbows. He was wearing baggy navy blue shorts that were ripped up at the end. He wasn't wearing a shirt so you could see his slightly tanned skin with bandages wrapped around him. He had long messy black hair that went down to his back and he had navy blue eyes that looked like they could stare into your very soul. To top it off, he was barefoot. But there was something very interesting about him. A dark blue mark on the left side of his neck. It looked like a wing... a** fairy** wing.

"My name is Leonidas." His voice came out powerful, filled with authority. Tip pointed his blade at him.

"What do you want?"

I've come to stop you before you do anymore harm." Tip gave him a confused look.

"What?" Leonidas gave a slight chuckle.

"Don'y play dumb with me boy." His serious face returned. "You know the sin you commited. Unforgivable." Tip watched in awe as the man began to float, his toes inches away from the floor. His hands were brought calmly to his sides. Then, it happened. His hands were engulfed in pitch black water. The water was calm, centered and controlled. "Do you really think an angel is strong enough to defeat a man who can slay gods?"

**"...The God..."**

* * *

><p>Miles let out an 'oof' as he hit what he assumed to be the wall of the cavern. He couldn't tell. With Tip gone, he had no light source. He sighed as he got back on his feet. He knew there was something off about that emerald. It was clear to him now that it was a phony. While trying to dust himself off, the torches on the walls suddenly ignited, startling the boy.<p>

"Okay, something is not right here." He thought, putting a hand on his chin. "First a fake chaos emerald, a cave-in and now this? Someone's a pulling a few strings here..." His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. Instinctively he turned to the direction of the noise. It was a young boy, about his age. However, unlike Leonidas, he looked much happier. His skin was very pale and he had a regular build. His clothes were a bit more modern, wearing a simple aqua blue t-shirt and a pair of black pants. He was wearing gray tennis shoes and he had short smooth chocolate brown hair. His eyes were the same as Matthew's, aqua blue.

"Hiya!" He said, waving to Miles with a cheeky grin on his face. The chaos wielder noticed the same mark Leonidas had on his neck on the back of his right hand, in aqua blue color. "My name's Max! It's nice to meet you!"

"Um... Hi?" Miles didn't understand anything that was going on. "I'm Miles."

"I know! And I hope you know that I'm I'm going to have to beat you to a pulp right now." Miles gave the boy a stare before noticing his hands were curled up into fists. The smile on his face was gone and it actually looked like he was sorry. "You look like a nice guy... but I was given a job to do."

"What!? What are you talking about!?" Miles watched as his hand were enveloped in water. Unlike, Leonidas, this water wasn't black, it moved more agressively and it looked like it had white foam. It looked a lot like sea water. "Who the hell are you?" Max entered a fighting stance.

"I'm a dragon slayer. And I'm gonna take you down!" Miles could only watch, not understanding **anything**.

**"...The Dragon..."**

* * *

><p>Finaly, we have Matthew.<p>

Unlike Miles, he didn't end up smacking a wall. The reason: Holy Intervention.

"Getting your shirt stuck on a spike on the wall is not holy intervention!" Ar at least he assumed his was a spike. It was to dark. All that he knew was that he needed to get down and find out what caused that cave-in. Unsheathing his sword, he cut the part of his shirt that was stuck on the wall and landed safely on his feet.

And, cue the torches.

"Well what do you know." Matthew turned to the direction of the voice. The third and final figure appeared. And, unfortunately for Matthew, the angriest looking one yet. Like the other two, he had a thing for blue. Light blue to be exact, the same color as his eyes. He looked about fifteen. He was wearing a light blue cloak that hugged his body tightly so you couldn't see what shirt he was wearing underneath. It had long sleeves with brown trimming and it's collar was upwards. He was wearing black pants and brown leather boots. He had jet black hair with bangs that covered his left eye. The only thing that wasn't very familiar was the extremely long red scarf he wore. It's two long ends went down his back and barely touched the floor. His mark was on was on his right cheek. "You must be the king I keep hearing about." Matthew tightened the grip on his sword.

"So what if I am?" Matthew was getting a bad vibe from this guy.

"Just the man I wanted to see." He cracked his knuckles. "Terren's been telling me what you guy's have been doing. And I don't like any of it." Matthew stepped back.

"So you're with Biostar?"

"You could say that. But I've seen what you've done, and I aint gonna let it happen anymore!" Wait a minute.

What did he mean by: 'What you've done'?

Matthew watched as he turned his hands into fists, enveloping them in pure crystalline water. This water moved as if it was a storm.

"My name's Orion and I'm a wizard of the Fairy Wing guild! And there is no way I'm gonna lose to trash like you!" Matthew lost his grip on his sword. He put his free hand on his head.

"Oh no..." He thought, his eyes filled with fear and worry. Not because of the opponent in front of him, but because of his words. "Does this have anything to do with the king of heart disappearing?"

**"...And The Griffin."**

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew &amp; Deryk: *Glares at author*<strong>

**What? I've had Fairy Tail on the brain fro the past few weeks. So sue me.**

**Matthew: Yeah, but... what does Fairy Tail have to do with this story? And why is their guild named 'Fairy Wing'?**

**All in good time my children. All that I can tell you is that the master of time is involved. What will happen to our heroes now? What grudge does this aquatic trio have with our heroic one? Find out next time... after two chapter of SSBU!**

**The Silver Lion is out of here!**

**Don't forget to review! (Seriously people, review!)**


	17. MDX-00001-MECHA Part 3

**Chapter 16**

**MDX-00001-"MECHA" Part 3**

* * *

><p>Miles jumped out of the way as the dragonslayer launched a wave of water from his mouth towards him. The chaos wielder tried to charge, but quickly ducked in order to avoid getting hit again.<p>

_"Blast it!" _He thought as he dodged another attack. _"This guy's fast...He can keep up with my moves and keep me in one spot...Can't even get near him..." _Miles ducked under another blast and made a quick dash towards the wizard, but he jumped back before Miles could reach him, firing another blast, which Miles barely managed to dodge.

"Ugh! Get over here and fight me like a man!" He shouted before ducking under another blast.

"No way! It's funny watching you run around like a maniac! Teehee!" Max said with a giggle while a small vein popped on Miles's head. "You should've seen the look on your face! It was pri-" A sharp punch in the cheek sent the dragonslayer flying, knocking a hole through the wall. Max groaned as he got up from the debris and saw Miles, pissed off as heck and his hand glowing with chaos energy.

"Shut it water boy! I don't know what your beef is with me, but I don't have time for this! Either you take this seriously or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!" Max pouted as he got on his feet, still clutching his now aching head.

"Owchie...Geez! You didn't need to hit me so hard..."

Have you ever been so angry that you wanted to beat the living snot out of the closest person to you?

"**SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME ALREADY!**" Max got up and dusted his clothes, glaring at the chaos wielder.

"Fine! I'll enjoy beating a big meanie like you into the ground!" His hands enveloped themselves in water. "I told you in the beginning I didn't want to fight...I was just gonna tire you out, but now you forced my hand!" Miles smirked as his chaos energy started glowing brighter.

"Still don't know why the heck you're doing this, but that's fine by me!" Both parties jumped towards each other. "I'm taking you down!"

* * *

><p>Going to another section of the ruins, you could hear the sounds of splashing water and the sound of a sword sliding against the rocky surface. Unlike Miles and Max, these two warriors didn't waste anytime with chit-chat.<p>

Tip and Leonidas were constantly trading blows as they fought. Many of the torches were out out thanks to the godslayer's water based attacks. The angel's sword came down and struck the godslayer's shoulder, but he was sent back by a blast of black water. Leonidas air dashed after him and hit him with an overhead kick, slamming him into the ground. Leonidas raised his hand and shouted "Water god's grand slam!" before slamming his fist into the angel's stomach, forming a small cloud of smoke.

The smirk on Leonidas's face was replaced with a bewildered look. On the floor was a rather large crater from his punch, but Tip wasn't there. Before he could react, a bolt of lightning hit his back and sent him into the wall. The godslayer recovered quickly, but was met with an onslaught of punches. Tip quickly stood on his hands and started spinning like a top, his feet repeatedly striking Leonidas in the face multiple times before landing one strong kick in his chin, sending him flying.

However, Leonidas's feet slipped on the floor and he slid to a halt. He dashed towards the angel, who had just gotten back onto his feet, so he didn't have anytime to react. Leonidas elbowed Tip in the jaw before grabbing the back of his head, slamming it into a nearby wall. Tip grunted and reacted by sending a kick to his face, making him topple back a bit before receiving a devastating punch to the stomach that sent him flying back. The godslayer skidded to a halt as Tip got back onto his feet, both panting heavily.

"Not bad for an angel…" Leonidas said, wiping a trail of saliva that slid down his mouth. Tip used his sword as a crutch while he glared at him. This young man who could control black water…the water only Poseidon should be able to harness. Tip had read a lot about these kind of people in Lady Palutena's study. And speaking from personal experience, Tip could see and feel why he deserved the title "godslayer".

"I could say the same about you…Not every day I get to meet a godslayer…" Leonidas stood upright, a bit confused. His expression morphed into an amused one as he chuckled.

"I shouldn't be too surprised…You are an angel after all. You'd have to know about the existence of godlayers." Tip dusted his tunic. "If I wasn't here to make you atone for your sins, this meeting would've probably been much more civilized than this…" The six winged angel raised an eyebrow, the grip on his blade still as tight as ever.

"You've been talking about my _"sin" _for a while now, but I don't remember doing anything to you..." The godslayer's amused look faltered.

"How stupid do you think I am boy?" Leonidas's voice raised, prompting the angel to take a step back. "I saw what you had done with my own two eyes...All that was left of it at least." Tip stood upright as Leonidas's water engulfed his hand again. "I shall cast judgement upon you boy...To avenge the death of all those who were slaughtered that day!"

?

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that la-"

"Water god's howl!" A blast black water erupted from Leo's mouth, hitting Tip head on. The angel crashed into the wall, but he quickly recovered and rolled away to avoid getting hit again.

"Looks like this is just a misunderstanding...Too bad this Leonidas guy won't listen to me. Oh well. Guess I'll just have to make him!"

* * *

><p>"Hold on dude! I don't wanna fight you!"<p>

"Shut up and fight back already!"

"N-Whoa! Careful! Just let me explain!"

"**SHUT UP AND FIGHT DAMMIT!**"

Matthew dodged Orion's watery punch for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Orion was fast, wasting no time in trying to beat his opponent into a bloody pulp. Unfortunately, Matthew seemed to be able to dodge everything he's thrown at him so far. And to add insult to injury, Matthew hadn't even unsheathed his sword.

Needless to say, the whole thing pissed Orion off pretty well.

The mage roared as he tried to punch Matthew again, only or him to dodge and have him end up punching a hole in the wall. Orion tried to relentlessly attack the young king only to miss every time. Matthew ducked underneath a punch and rolled under his legs, running to try and get as far away from him as possible.

"Get back here!" The water mage cried as he chased after him. Matthew picked up his pace as Orion started lauching several water balls towards him. Now normally this wouldn't seem very dangerous, but one shot had completely turned a fallen stone on the ground into dust.

Let's just say that Matthew didn't even want to know what would happen if he got his by one of those.

"Will you calm down and listen to me?!" A blast of water flew above his head, narrowly missing. "Hey! Careful with those things! Look can't you-Ahh! Stop that!" Orion pounced towards the young king, trying to land another punch, which he missed.

"Get over here and fight like a real man!" He roared as he continued to chase after him. "You're gonna pay for what you did!" Matthew gulped as he ran deeper into the tunnel. Just what did he do? Was this about his…disappearance?

"Look dude, I don't know what you're even talking about! Can't you just calm down and-"

"Stop lying to me already!" Matthew flinched when another ball of water flew past his head. "I'm avenging everyone you took away from me that day! **DO YOU HEAR ME?!**" Okay, know Matthew was really confused. Did his disappearance really kill that many people. Judging by all the times Deryk scolded him about it, he was pretty sure he would've mentioned something about that...

...Something wasn't adding up...

"Does this have anything to with...my title?"

"The hell are you talking about?!" Orion shouted, missing another punch.

"You know..Me...Who I a-Wahh!" Matthew slipped on the wet floor from one of Orion's water blast. Smirking at the opportunity, Orion pounced towards him and landed a strong punch in Matthew's stomach, knocking the air out of him. A magic circle appeared in front of the wizards mouth as he took a deep breath. Matthew recognized the move, but was still too incapacitated to react.

"Water griffin's song!" He shouted, releasing a current of raging water from his mouth. Matthew was blown back by at least twenty meters, crashing through one of the walls. "Listen here kid!" He yelled, chasing after him. The hole he made led to a large dark room, being supported by various pillars. The only source of light was the large skylight on the ceiling. Orion looked around, but he couldn't find Matthew...but he knew he couldn't have gone far. "I don't know what the heck you're talking about! I couldn't give a damn about what your flippin' title is, nor do I care!" He yelled, sniffing the air as he searched around. Picking up a familiar scent, the slayer smirked. "You know you can't from a griffin's nose, right? No creature has better senses..."

_"Oh. So that's why that magic of his looks familiar."_ Matthew thought from his hiding place. A large pile of debris he conveniently found before Orion barged in. _"Griffin Slayer Magic. It's even rarer then God Slayer Magic or even Demon Slayer Magic! Guess reading Master's old scroll finally paid off."_ A relieved sigh escaped his lips. "Well look on the bright side Matthew. This doesn't have anything to do with my "vacation"..." Matthew's eyes filled themselves with a new found determination as he watched Orion getting closer. _"I still don't know why he wants to kill me though, but I do know he's blaming me for something. Time to find out what!"_ At the sound of running water, Matthew subconsciously gripped his saber.

"Found you, brat!" Orion shouted before taking a deep breath. "This time I'm finishing you of for good! Water gri-" A loud boom knocked the griffinslayer of his balance. Matthew blasted out of the debris with his blade in hand, and falling towards Orion at full speed. Before the slayer could react, Matthew drop kicked his head into the floor before jumping to a safe distance.

"Gonna take more than that to keep me down!" Matthew stated triumphantly. Orion, who still had his face buried in dirt, let out an animal like growl before looking up.

"So you decided to fight, huh?" Matthew held his firm grip on his sword while the mage slowly got up. "Well then, I guess it's time to get serious!" His hand and arms engulfed themselves in his water. Matthew took a step back. The sheer magical ability he was letting was overwhelming! "Look here kid-"

"Matthew." The white haired boy stated. "My name is Matthew." The mage rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Matthew. I don't know what the bloody heck you're title has to do with anything about this. What are you? "The destroyer of families"?" The young king blinked. Now he knew this wasn't about the thousand year hiatus.

"Uh~...No~. I'm the king of hearts." He replied. The griffinslayer let out a chuckle.

"How ironic. Someone with such a beautiful title commits something so horrid!" He spat.

"Hold it buddy!" Matthew said, finally having enough of his wordplay. "I don't know what the biscuits you're talking about! Stop speaking in riddles and give me a straight answer already! What did I do?!" Orion he was about to burst.

"You seriously don't remember?!" He roared, spooking Matthew a bit. "Fine then! Maybe this will jog your memory!"

"**YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR DESTROYING OUR GUILD!**" Orion, Max and Leonidas all declared at the same time. All prompting the same question from their opponents.

"**WHAT?!**"

* * *

><p>"You tricked them into thinking they destroyed their guild?!" He Leonard shouted after learning what his leader had done. Said leader had smirk on his face as he sat back on a chair, completely enjoying the man's exasperated expression.<p>

"Don't be so surprised Leo. I've done much **much** worse in the past." He said, recalling many of the twisted lies he told before...He loved every single one of them. "Besides, if they succeed, I'll have one less headache to worry about."

"T-true..." The scientist mumbled...

!

""**If** they succeed", my lord?" Leonard asked. Though he immediately wished he didn't. The tyrant's face lost his smirk as glared at the scientist, who swallowed nervously_. "I-I think I just swallowed my own tongue!"_

"Unfortunately, while the Master Emerald is in my grasp, I'm afraid the wizards might not be able to beat them...Even if the guardian does decides to intervene." Terren said. Leonard tilted his head in confusion.

"Why wouldn't they win?" He asked. The tyrant sighed as he typed into the computer.

"Call it a hunch." He said. "I have a feeling that I made more enemies than allies today."

* * *

><p>"Water griffin's metal talon!" Matthew ducked under Orion's punch, but the wizard was quick and struck him with another one at lightning fast speed. He elbowed Matthew's jaw before kicking him in the side of his head. Matthew flew back a bit, but he regained his balance and used his feet to come to a stop.<p>

"Man this guy's tough! His punches feel like getting trampled by a rhinoceros!" The mage charged again, but Matthew was ready this time around. Matthew jumped over the punch the griffinslayer threw and kicked him in the jaw. Reaching the ground before the mage could regain his balance Matthew took his blade and let out a loud "Hiya!" As he slashed him with his sword. The mage was sent flying as Matthew smirked. "How you like that buddy?!" Then a horrible realization struck him. Matthew looked at his saber. The cut should have pierced the skin pretty deep, so he expected that the blade would have some blood on it...

But there was no blood.

Now that he thought about it, hadn't seen any blood since his fight with that Cerberus...The heck was going on?

"I'm not your buddy, pal!" Matthew's eyes widened as Orion re-surged out of nowhere and delivered a heavy punch in the kid's gut, knocking the air out of him and sending him into the air. "Water griffin's song!" He yelled releasing a current of water from his mouth. Matthew had no time to dodged and the attack hit him head on. Matthew was almost sent flying from the ceiling, but Orion ended his attack quickly to prepare another one of his punches. As Matthew fell down, a familiar voice ringed in his head.

_"You seem to be in the middle of a predicament."_

_"Jo~y, you're back in my head. How nice."_ He thought sarcastically. "_What happened to "fight win defeat your enemy" yadda yadda?"_

"Water griffin's wing attack!" Orion yelled as he smashed his fists into Matthew's skull, launching him down into the floor and forming a rather large crater.

_"My poor choice of words was because I was still rather dormant. The large amount of chaos energy here in the Mystic Ruins has slowly started to awaken me."_ The voice said as Matthew got up.

_"Most people would be scared or even freak out about having a voice in their heads, but considering the fact that I've literally been in Hell, it doesn't really surprise me. You know I have no idea who or what you are, right?"_ Matthew replied as he jumped out of the way of another wing attack.

_"I shall tell you my name after this battle. Which you should concentrate on winning."_

_"Thanks for the tip genius."_ Matthew charged towards Orion when he was preparing a griffin song and rammed his head in his stomach. The wizard lost his breath and clutched his stomach in pain, falling to his knees.

"Alright, time for a magic trick of my own!" Matthew yelled, readying his fist. It gained a light red glow, both from his crest and magic. "Red Burst!" He yelled. Orion looked up only in time to see Matthew's red fist collide with his face, sending him flying through the wall. Matthew panted as his hand lost its glow. "_*Whew* _I haven't used that one in years...Guess I'm getting rusty."

_"Yes. You should consider training in mystic arts more often."_ The voice said. You know, now that Orion's water wasn't drowning it out, it sounded...feminine. "_The thousand year gap has made a large rift in your magic capacity, which explains your immense fatigue._"

_"..."_

_"Matt-"_

_"Who are you and why do you sound like a girl?"_ He must have been going crazy because he was pretty sure that the voice had just face palmed, if that was possible.

_"It's...complicated. Look Matthew, now's not the timw for this! Your battle's not over yet! Look!"_ Matthew saw that he/she was right. Orion was getting up from the rubble, growling as he fixed his jaw. _"I believe you made him angry."_

_"Gee, ya think?!" _Matthew yelled back as Orion started coming. "Look dude, you need to calm down. I never even got near your guild, much less destroyed it! Heck, I didn't even know it existed until now!" However, the mage wouldn't listen. He was too enraged to even process what he just said.

"You're dead..." The ground cracked underneath his feet when he stopped, water gushing out his hands and his eyes were practically bloodshot. "**YOU'RE DEA-**"

"**CHAOS SPEAR!**"

Orion's rage was cut off when something crashed through the wall and crashed into him. The impact sent him down to the floor. It wasn't chaos energy though, it was Max.

"The heck?" Matthew whispered as both slayers groaned. The young king looked at the hole formed from Max's entry and saw Miles.

He looked as pissed off as Orion.

"You little brat! Don't go accusing me for something I didn't do!" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Miles?" He asked, getting his attention.

"Matthew?" He asked back.

"You know it's not nice to lie to other people you know." Max said, getting up and waving a disapproving finger at him. "You should learn to tell the truth more often. It gets you in much less trouble." A large vein ticked on Miles's head.

"I didn't do-"

"Ma~x..." Orion growled as he got up. The dragonslayer ignored Miles for minute and smiled cheerily at him.

"Hi Or! How are you do-Aah!" He shouted as Orion put him in a headlock and violently gave him a noogie, surprising everyone.

"What the hell are you doing Max?! How can you just let the guy knock you around like that?! You let something like this happen again and I'll rip your spine out through your mouth!" Max, Matthew, Miles and even the voice shuddered at the mere thought of such a punishment.

"O-ow! I-Im sorry Or! Can you p-please stop! Owchie!" Matthew and Miles sweat dropped.

"Are they always like this?" Matthew asked no one in particular.

_"From what I can deduce, yes."_ The voice replied. Miles turned away from the two bickering mages (Orion had somehow managed to put Max in a master lock now) and walked over to his teammate.

"Looks like you've had a lot on your plate too." He asked. The king nodded.

"Yeah. But by seeing how pissed of you looked, I'm pretty sure you had a harder time than me." Matthew deduced. Miles muttered something the king couldn't hear, but he didn't really care. "Well, that only leaves-" Another loud crash was heard, getting the attention of all four. In total, eight eyes (plus the voice) watched Tip and Leonidas roll in wrestling each other, landing blows left and right. The four sweat dropped as the godslayer and angel's serious battle turned into more of a comical anime wrestle.

"You idiot! I've only been off Skyworld for a few days! How could I destroy your guild?!"

"An angel who lies isn't worthy of such a holy position! Repent of your errors now!"

"Uh~ Guys?" Max said, making the two stop in mid-brawl. Realizing their embarrassing position, they both shuffled off of each other and rushed back to their respective groups.

"Well that was embarrassing. Way to make us look like kids Leo." Orion said, earning a glare from the godslayer.

"Says the guy who was wrestling his own teammate!" Matthew and Miles shouted at him. Tip joined and glared at the wizard trio.

"Looks like this whole thing was planned..." He said. Max heard him thanks to his dragon senses and smiled.

"Yep! We have Terren to thank for that!" He replied happily.

There was a brief moment of silence...before Leonidas smacked the back of the dragonslayer's head.

"**TERREN?!**"The hero trio shouted as they were finally putting two and two together. Matthew wasn't as surprised at the revelation, Orion had already told him technically, but now he realized just what Terren had really done.

"Well that cat's out of the bag..." Leonidas said blowing his hair out of his eyes.

"You morons!" Miles shouted, pointing at the three. "That backstabbing lowlife lied to you guys! We didn't do anything!" Orion crossed his arms.

"The guy took us to it's remains. We saw the entire place burned to ash." He stated.

"But we didn't do it!" Tip shouted

"Ri~ght. Like we're gonna believe that!" Max yelled. Matthew groaned as his teammates kept arguing with the water trio.

_"This is getting us nowhere."_ He thought.

_"It would appear that this is just one large misunderstanding..."_ The voice in Matthew's head said. _"Matthew, did you feel anything whenever Orion would hit you? Like that time with Tip?"_ Matthew put a hand on his chin...Now that he thought about, every time Orion hit him, he could feel the pure rage and sadness he put in his punches, making them feel even more painful. _"Exactly."_

_"Ah! Stop reading my mind before I even respond!"_ He heard a soft giggle in his mind. Apparently this "awesome entity" as he called it once wasn't all that serious.

_"Come o~n. Can't a girl have a little fun?"_

_"So you are a girl!"_ The now recognized as female voice giggled before Matthew heard her sigh.

_"*sigh* I'm kidding, calm down. But what I said still stands. Orion is too blinded by his emotions to comprehend what really happened."_ Matthew raised an eyebrow.

_"I thought fighting with your emotions was a good thing..."_ He whispered.

_"It isn't if you let your emotions cloud your judgment. That is the first requirement of being a warrior."_

"Okay, that is it!" Orion shouted, getting Matthew and his team's attention. "We have had enough of this! We're settling this right now! Three-on-three!" He and his team readied themselves to fight. "You're all gonna pay! Ready boys?"

"I shall avenge my guild even if it costs me my life!" Leonidas said.

"We're gonna beat you 'til you're black and blue!" Max said, earning a confused glance from his comrades. "Wha~t? You guys stole all the cool pre-battle taunts..."

"Well in that case..." Matthew started as the hero trio stood their ground. "We're gonna have to knock some sense into you morons!"

"We may not be the most experienced team, but we're still more than enough to beat you!" Miles said, his hand glowing with chaos energy.

"May Palutena give us strength! We won't lose to anyone who sides with Biostar!" Tip said. Max pouted.

"Even they have cool taunts..." Orion smacked the back of Max's head.

"Focus Max." He said, earning a nod from the dragonslayer.

At that moment, time seemed to stand still for the two teams. Each with their weapons/magic ready to use. One could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"Alright kid! Let's do this thing!"

"Time to get through to that thick skull of yours, griffinslayer!"

"Prepare for divine punishment angel!"

"I don't care if you are a godslayer! Prepare to face the light!"

"We'll show you what happens when you mess with the Fairy Wing guild! I'll make you slip before you run two feet!"

"I'd like to see you try! I'll run circles around you punks! Bring it on dragonboy!"

With that trade of insults, the brawl to end them all has finally begun.

* * *

><p>But we'll get back to that in a bit.<p>

_*dodges tomato*_

What? It's not the end of the chapter yet. Be happy jerks.

Within the mystic ruins, there are many grand monuments, many of which have marveled both archaeologists and scientists alike.

However, there is one that no amount of science can explain. One that has been blessed to float among the clouds and home of one of the greatest sources of energy of all time. Angel Island.

Home to the Master Emerald...

And it was Marcus's next target. The chained biker growled as he sliced the jungle branches with a machete. He had just pulled a "miraculous" recovery and had already requested to go on another mission...After having taken the perfected smash serum that is.

"Why is it always _*slice* _jungles?..." He growled as he made his way through the "over sized botanical garden" as he called it. "Why can't it ever be a nice long open road? Perfect for _*slash* _my bike...Heh. Angel Island my ass!"

After what felt like an eternity of cutting trees, a stone platform appeared in his line of sight. The biker smirked. He had finally reached the emerald altar.

And the Master Emerald.

"Score one for team Biostar!" He exclaimed as he made his way to the altar's stairs. "That stupid echidna couldn't even see through on lie! _*pfft*_"Wise and powerful sage"! Priceless" He cackled as he took his first few steps up the altar.

"Is my wisdom truly something to have so much doubt?"

Marcus stopped dead in his tracks. The word "crap" echoed in his head thousands of times before looking up. Standing at the top of the altar was a large red echidna, who towered tremendously over him. He looked young, but the scars on his face proved that he had seen his own fair share of battles. He wore a ceremonial cloak and was watching the biker with his black eyes. What really terrified Marcus though was the fact that he was sitting criss-crossed and still towered over him...and the fact that he was levitating three feet off the ground.

"P-Plato!" Marcus exclaimed taking a step back in shock. "What are you doing here?" His face quickly contorted into a forced smile, one that the echidna ignored.

"My job, guarding the Master Emerald." He said. His voice boom with the authority of a god. "Ever since your last visit, I've been consulting with the Master Emerald..."

Marcus gulped as the echidna stood up. Now Marcus had been stupid to challenge many things in the past, but challenging Plato? That was the same as having a death wish.

"...And I don't like what it's been telling me..." His hands erupted with dark blue chaos energy, making Marcus jump back in fear. "Did you really believe I was as gullible as my ancestors?!" He yelled, making the Master Emerald's energy lash out in a vortex of energy. Marcus took a few more steps back to avoid getting hit by the unstable energy. He knew that even with the smash serum, he didn't stand a chance against someone who was literally called "a god among man"!...Er...echidnas. Among echidnas.

"I-I..." Marcus tried his best to come up with a decent lie, but the sheer pressure of all that raw chaos energy was making him woozy.

"Now, leave my sight before I kill you where you stand!" He bellowed, making the energy flicker even more ferociously. "**I MEAN NOW!**" The energy practically erupted like a roaring volcano, knocking Marcus down. He quickly made his way back onto his feet and ran with his tail behind his legs. Seeing the threat to the Master Emerald run away screaming like a little girl, Plato, called off his chaos energy. A small smile was on his face. "Looks like my hunch was right...I hope it's not too late."

* * *

><p>"Water god's howl!" Leonidas roared, managing to hit both Tip and Matthew. It was too early to celebrate thought, as Miles came up and rammed him in the gut, knocking the air out of him. Miles continued with a flurry of rapid punches, but was interrupted when Orion elbowed him in the face and kicked him away. Leo mouthed a quick thanks before Tip released a large burst of lightning from his blade, sending the two flying.<p>

Matthew went after Orion, but Max appeared out of nowhere and tripped, making the young king land on his face. He laughed a bit at his expense, but was interrupted when Miles showed up and head-butted him. He helped Matthew up up and motioned to the dizzy dragonslayer.

"I'll handle this guy. You go and help Tip over there." Matthew nodded and ran towards the angel, who was being held in a master lock by Orion and was about to receive a pummeling from Leonidas. Miles watched as the young king kick him away. Before the chaos wielder could see more however, something rammed into his back, knocking the air out of him and elbowed the back of his said, sending him to the ground. The blur growled as he looked up from his spot on the ground. Max was standing over him, his hand covered in water and a not too pleased expression on his face. "You don't know when to give up, do you dragonboy?" Miles growled.

"Nope. And I'm darn proud of it!" Max stated before taking a deep breath. "Water dragon's-" The dragonslayer couldn't finish however. Miles charged up his chaos energy while he was still on the ground and jumped back up, upper cutting Max with chaos filled fist. Miles reacted quickly, head butting the slayer, sending him back a bit.

"I'm finishing this now kid!" Miles exclaimed, readying another punch. Unfortunately, Max recovered quicker than he expected, and the water dragonslayer ducked under his attack, proceeding to punch him in the face afterwards.

"Gonna take a lot more than that!" He replied, punching Miles's gut and knocking the air out of him. The dragonslayer brought his head back as Miles clutched his stomach in pain. "Water dragon's-" Miles looked up just in time...to receive a devastating head but to the nose. Compared to his, this one felt like getting hit by a tsunami. "Hammer!" Miles was sent flying back into one of the stone pillars, making a large crater on the pillar's surface. Miles groaned as he got up, clutching bleeding nose...

Wait a minute.

Touching his nose again, it felt fine. Well, it still hurt like hell, but it wasn't broken, nor was it bleeding.

However, he couldn't concentrate on the topic for that long. Max was already charging towards him at full speed. Miles ran towards him as well, but the chaos wielder had other plans. When the two got close to each other, Max swung a punch at him, but Miles slid under his legs and tripped him. Miles's hand glowed with energy and he grabbed the back of Max's shirt, pulling back up before slamming his hands into his back.

"Chaos pulse!" He yelled as a surge of chaos energy burst from his hands, sending Max flying. Miles ran after him, stopping briefly as Matthew and Tip ran passed, Orion and Leonidas following shortly after them in high pursuit. "Hope they know what they're doing..."

"We have no idea what we're doing, do we?" Tip asked as he ran alongside Matthew, dodging a ball of black water thrown by Leonidas.

"Nope!" The young king cheerfully replied as he jumped over one of Orion's water balls. "But I do have a plan. Tip, you're the one who's been fighting that godslayer until now, right?" The angel nodded. "Then you must know his moves better than I do."

"Not really..." Tip replied, glancing at the aqua trio. "Most slayers usually have the same moves..."

"Hey!" Orion shouted. "I heard that! And why must you always run away from me kid?!" As the two dodged another attack, an idea formed in Matthew's head. The king of hearts skidded to a halt, surprising both Tip and the slayers. What surprised Tip the most however was that his eyes had flashed purple for a split second.

"Then I guess you won't mind if I do this!" Matthew shouted, his hands starting to glow a bright blue color.

"What the?..." Tip muttered...It reminded him of when he fought Matthew.

"Blue Echo!" The king yelled before clapping his hands together, launching an earsplitting sound wave in the slayers direction. While the blast itself didn't push them back far. And for a second Leonidas and Orion didn't feel anything. That is until they started covering their ears and screaming in pain. To a normal human, the sound produced by Matthew's attack was pretty unbearable, but you could still survive it. Now for someone who has a heightened sense if hearing...Well, even Max was trying to block out the sound.

"My eardrums are blee~ding!" Max cried before getting punched by Miles.

"Gah!...Dammit kid!" Orion growled as he and Leonidas were still tending to their wounded ears.

"Goddess of light, grant me your power!" Leonidas opened one eye to see Tip raising his sword, lightning sparking out of it through all sides. His eyes widened, but the godslayer didn't have time to react. "Heavenly blade, Sword Beam!" Tip shouted before swinging his sword horizontally, launching a large arc of energy in the two slayers direction. Orion noticed it later than Leonidas let out an audible "Crap!" before he and Leo got hit by the blast, getting blown back as the attack sent them into a wall. Miles saw a golden opportunity and kicked Max in front of the blast, hitting him as well. And since water conducts electricity, it was a very pretty light show...Well, if you took out their screams of agony that is.

"Yes!" Miles shouted, pumping his fist into the air. The slayers groaned as they slumped together on the wall, nearly unconscious. "That was tight!" He yelled before running towards Tip, who was sheathing his blade. "Where'd you learn how to do that?!" He asked ecstatically. Tip chuckled as his friend hopped up and down in front of him.

"Calm down Miles!" He replied letting out a laugh. "I wouldn't even had managed to land that move if Matthew hadn't..." Tip trailed of. Miles followed his gaze to see Matthew, fallen on the floor.

"Matthew!" The both shouted before running to the fallen boy. They crouched down and Tip put him in his lap. "Matthew, are you alright!" The angel shouted in the king's ear, causing him to groan.

"Still alive...But I don't think I'll be able to hear for a while..." Tip pouted before dropping him onto the floor. Matthew let out an "oof!" as he made contact with the floor.

"Well excuse me for being worried..." Tip said as he got up. Matthew sat up straight and clutched his head. Maybe the girl voice in his head was right. He did need to practice magic. It was taking way too much out of him. Miles helped Matthew back onto his feet.

"So now what?" Miles asked. "We got no leads as to where R.O.B. is and I can't sense the emerald anymore." Matthew put a hand on his chin.

"Your right Miles..." He started. "Actually, given certain circumstances, I don't think the emerald was here at all."

"That would be safe to assume, since it appears that the enemy knew what we were after..." Tip said. "Question is: How?"

"I'm starting to think our "United Forces" aren't as united as we thought..." Miles muttered. "It was probably an inside job...We're gonna have to tell Octavio about this, along with the fact we fai-" A loud growl interrupted them. The trio turned to see Orion, using the wall to help him stay up. He glared at the trio, occasionally glancing at his unconscious comrades.

"He's still conscious?!" Matthew yelled.

_"Griffins are known for their persistence when it comes to hunting."_ The voice said. _"And apparently, you're his prey."_

"You destroyed our guild...Humiliated my team...You're gonna pay..." The slayer wheezed. "You're all...gonna pay..." He tumbled forward, but managed to keep his balance.

"Dude!" Matthew yelled as Orion summoned his magic. "Do you seriously wanna keep fighting?! You can barely stand!"

"Look Orion, this has gone far enough." Tip started. "We had nothing to do with destroying your guild, but I can bet you Terren did." The griffinslayer shook his head.

"Stop lying to me! You took away my family! My friends! **Everything!**" He bellowed. Matthew felt part of him die when he noticed the tears in his eyes.

_"The heart of a warrior can be a dangerous thing Matthew."_ The voice said. _"Never forget that. The day you do is the day you are no longer worthy of the title "king of hearts"."_

"**I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!**" Orion cried before charging towards the trio. Miles and Tip dodged his punches easily, but when he tried to hit Matthew...he took the blow. It seemed as if time had stopped for the king after that. He just stood. Orion's punch wasn't enough to send him back, so it just stayed at his cheek...

And then he felt it.

That small twinge of sadness mixed with hatred. Agony mixed with rage. This was Orion's heart. **His soul**.

Matthew gently grabbed his hand and pulled him off, surprising everyone. He calmly walked passed the griffinslayer, who was still staring at him, completely flabbergasted.

"Believe what you want Orion." He started. "But know this: We didn't have anything to do with your guild getting destroyed. Nor would I ever do something like that. And if you keep holding a grudge like that, it will eat you from inside...And I may not have known anyone there, but I doubt they would want to see like this."

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Orion screamed, panting heavily. "How dare you speak that way to me! **I'll kill you! Do you here me?! I'll-**"

It all happened in a flash. Orion's enraged expression had become a shocked one as he fell down to the floor, unconscious. The hero trio looked up to the tall red echidna who stood behind Orion's body. His right hand burned with bright yellow chaos energy. Apparently he had preformed some kind of chaos ability to knock Orion out. The trio took out their weapons, cautious of the large and menacing echidna. He chuckled as he called of his chaos energy.

"Calm yourselves...I am a friend, not a foe." He said. The trio lowered their weapons, but still stared at the echidna indifferently. "My name is Plato. I am the guardian of Angel Island." Miles took a step back, which did not go unnoticed by the guardian. "I suppose you're well aware of our ancestor's friendship, correct?" Miles's friends watched him nod.

"You must be Knuckles's descendant..." He whispered. Plato smiled as Miles started walking towards him. The echidna ruffled his hair when he came near.

"It's an honor to meet you, descendant of Sonic. My grandfather would tell me many stories of the blue blur...Although..," He trailed off, crossing his arms and tilting his head in confusion. "You're not what I expected." Miles could hear Matthew snicker...only to get smacked in the head by Tip.

"I-I know..." Miles replied, rubbing the back of his head. "It's complicated..."

"No need to explain my boy." Plato said before walking towards his team. "Besides, I'm not here to talk..." He put a hand behind his back. Matthew and Tip subconsciously grabbed their weapons, but were confused when they saw him take out a computer component...

Shaped like a heart.

"The heart chip!" The two cried out. Miles quickly dashed next to them to see for himself. They were right. It was a small red component that seemed about the size of a normal human heart. What's more is that it was in perfect condition! "Where'd you get this?!" Matthew asked.

"I found it inside a robot that I found a few days ago. To my surprise, the Master Emerald told me to take care of it until I met this young boy over here." He replied, pointing to Matthew. The king of hearts tilted his head.

"Me?" He asked. "Why?" The echidna pointed to the boy's right hand. More specifically, the crest on it. "Oh."

"Hold on…." Tip started. "The Master Emerald _told_ you to take care of it?" The echidna let out a laugh before patting the angel's shoulder.

"Just as you have the gods and goddesses to consult and speak too, I have the Master Emerald." A melancholic smile formed on Plato's face. "Many people might not know this, but the Master Emerald is a completely sentient being...It's had its fair share of laughs and heartaches." He seemed lost all of a sudden, staring into space. Matthew faked a cough, getting the guardian's attention.

"So uh~ Plato, was it? If you're the guardian, what are you doing all the way out here?" He asked. Plato only closed his eyes and smiled.

"'Tis one of the many abilities I learned from my mentor, chaos duplication. A very advanced technique." Miles appeared in front of him almost instantly.

"You can do that?!" He asked, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Can you teach me how?!" Plato laughed before patting the boy in the back.

"All in good time er..."

"Miles."

"Miles...I've heard that name somewhere."He shrugged it of before pointing to the large skylight above them. "But that's not important right now. You all have a mission to accomplish." Miles nodded, before remembering about an unconscious trio of wizards.

"What about them?" He asked, gesturing to Orion's unconscious body. "We can't just leave them here..."

"Not to worry." Plato answered, slumping Orion over his shoulder with ease. "I'll take care of them until they wake up. And I'll tell them the truth. The real truth." The chaos wielder nodded, a small glint in his eyes showed that he had hope for something else.

"And the Chaos Emerald?" Plato only frowned, more than enough explanation for the heroes.

"Well fifty/fifty is better than nothing I guess..." Matthew muttered as he took out his communicator. "Hey Octavio! You mind beaming us back? Come on Miles." The blur nodded before going next to his team. "Thanks Plato. Take care of them, okay?" The guardian smiled.

"Caring for those who tried to kill you...You truly are the king of hearts." Matthew scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." He said before walking to the other two fallen wizards. "I suppose I can keep them near the altar for now. I wonder how they'll adjust to this time period…"

!

"Wait WHAT?!" Matthew shouted before a bright flash of light began enveloping him and his team. "What? No! Not yet! Plato! What did you mean by-" And with that, they were gone. The guardian sighed as he slumped the unconscious dragonslayer next to Orion. Maybe he should've kept his mouth shut…

* * *

><p>At the Brazilian HQ, if one would pass by the female dormitory, they would here the soft sound of a young girl crying.<p>

Siren wiped her eyes for what felt like the billionth time today. How long has it been since she woke, she had no idea. All that she remembered was a small talk she had with a certain angel...

She bit her lip to try and stop herself from crying, but alas, no avail. She just couldn't believe it...She had spent the last few years of her life in a living hellhole and the only person who ever had mercy on her, the only person who even tried to help her was...was...

She buried her face in her pillow, no longer being able to hold in her tears. Why? Why did Lucaria of all people get caught? It just wasn't fair! And knowing Biostar...She's probably...dead already.

Siren cried even harder into her pillow. "_*hiccup* _It's just not fair..."

"Hate to break it too you, but life's not fair." Siren raised her head. Her puffy red eyes widened at the source of the voice. Deryk leaned on the door to her room with arms crossed. His head was lowered and his eyes were closed, almost as if he was in deep thought.

"It's you..." Siren whispered. "That kid from before..." Deryk opened one eye to look at her.

"Judging by your current emotional state," He started. "I take it someone's already told you the bad news..." Siren lowered her head, tears already forming in her eyes. "There's no need to cry Siren."

"I'm not _*hiccup* _crying..." She stated, her voice failing her terribly. "And how do you know my name?"

"I was on that mission too in case you've forgotten." He said. "Though I believe you aren't familiar with mine. You can call me Deryk." Siren glared at him little before sighing in frustration.

"Is that all you have to say?" She spat. Deryk could practically the venom in her words, though it didn't seem to effect him in any way. Deryk met her gaze with a glare, one that frightened Siren a lot more than she would expect. "W-what is it?" The heck? She was stuttering?! It was just a kid! Why was she feeling so terrified?!

"Do you really think you're the only one who misses her?" He asked. And like that, all that fear went away. She tilted her head, confused. "Before she was transferred to G.U.N., Lucaria was a field agent here. One of the bests actually. When I started out, she was much like a mentor to me..." Deryk avoided eye contact with Siren, but he could tell she looked sorry for him. "She would always try and treat me as if I was her son...I'll admit, while I didn't always enjoy it...I guess I can say she's the closest thing to a mother I had."

"Deryk..." Siren whispered.

"She's still alive." He stated boldly, catching Siren by complete surprise. "I guess you can call it a hunch...but I have a feeling we'll meet her again. Soon." Siren didn't know if he was making this up just to try and make her feel better or not. But there was something about the way he said...Something that made her believe him. "So stop crying. You'll meet her again soon enough." He walked out the door, but not without hearing Siren whisper:

"Thank you..."

* * *

><p>"...this time period..." Matthew blinked. He was back at the base...Before Plato could answer his question. Looking around, he noticed Tip and Miles had already run towards Octavio's lab. He sighed in frustration before running after them. "Hey! Hold up!"<p>

Octavio put the finishing touches on MECHA's arms before tightening the screw on his joint one last time. He tapped the robot's shoulder with an approving smile. "Good as new MECHA! You won't be leaking oil anytime soon." MECHA nodded, his face completely devoid of emotion.

"Thank you." He replied with his emotionless expression. Octavio had an uneasy smile. It was kinda weird being thank by someone who technically couldn't "feel" appreciation, but it's the thought that counts he guessed.

"Professor!" Tip's voice cried out, getting both Octavio and MECHA's attention. Him and Miles busted through the doors, panting heavily as they stopped in front of him. Ovtavio smiled at the two boys. "Professor! We got the heart chip!" The angel handed the component to the good doctor. Who examined it with a solemn look on his face. Both Miles and Tip gulped. Was it damaged? Was even the heart chip? Thankfully Their worries were lifted when Octavio laughed.

"Perfect condition and completely compatible with MECHA!" He said, taping the component. "You've all done a great job." At this point, Matthew had finaly managed to catch up and made his way yo the group.

"Thanks for waiting for me..." He grumbled, earning sheepish looks from his friends.

"And what about the Chaos Emerald?" None of the makeshift team dared to look at him. Matthew scratched the back of his head, Tip thought the floor looked very interesting all of a sudden and Miles looked away, whistling the Green Hill Zone theme. Octavio sighed. That was more than enough explanation for him. "Oh well... At least now we can officialy make MECHA a smasher. MECHA, can you lay down on that table and shut down for a bit?" The robot nodded before proceeding to the table. Octavio turned to smile at the trio.

"So this is it?" Tip asked, earning a confused look from his friends. "You teamed us up for one mission. Now we're gonna go on our own, right?" The two other members of the makeshift team opened their mouth to say something, but realized he was right.

"That's sucks..." Miles started, kicking the floor lightly. "I had fun fighting with you guys..."

"While it was a short amount of time," Tip started. "It was quite the experience."

"It was a pretty cool adventure." Matthew said, putting a hand on his chin. _"What do you think voicey?"_

_"Sol." _Matthew raised an eyebrow. _"My name. Amaterasu Sol. But please, just call me Sol." _Matthew smiled. _"Go ahead. I already know what you're idea is anyway."_

"Well, why don't we make our own team?" Matthew said, earning a surpissed stare from everyone. "Come on guys, we had a great time together and we all make a great team. I'd bet we'd get the jobs done a lot faster if we work together more often." Tip and Octavio pondered on the thought for a minute.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Miles said, dashing to Matthew's side. "I'm in!" Matthew looked at Tip who had his eyes closed in thought. He opened both with a smile on his face.

"Oh, why not? If it means more eventful days like this, I'm game." He said. The trio looked at Octavio, who still looked a bit indifferent about the thought. So the three gave him the most deadly and secret weapon known to man, the puppy-dog face.

"..._*sigh*_If you all insist. Very well." The trio cheered, which made Octavio smile. "So what are you guys going to call yourselves." Miles was going to open his mouth, but the other two stopped him, a worried look on their faces.

"Actually Doc...we have to tell you something." Matthew started. The doctor raised an eyebrow. "You see, I think Terren knew what we were going to do." Octavio did a double take. If had been drinking something, he would've spit it out by now. "The way he ambushed us with these three slayers (Don't ask. I'll explain later.) was way to carefully planed to be a coincidence."

"We think there may be a double agent here at the HQ." Octavio paled. A double agent? Here?! Terren was known for dirty tricks, but this?! "We didn't mean to alarm you..."

"No. You boys did a good job." He said, motioning them to go. "Go ahead and take the rest of the day off. You deserve it." Tip and Miles mouthed there thanks and left, but Matthew stayed behind. "Matthew, is something wrong?" The boy nodded. "Well, what is it"

"Well, you see, we met the guardian at the ruins..." Matthew said, earning a chuckle from the professor.

"Oh, so you've met Plato. He's a bit neutral on sides, especially if it involves the Master Emera-"

"And then he mentioned something...About those slayers...How they would have to adjust to this time period." The doctor's glasses fell off. He stared at Matthew for a second, his face completely pale. "Do you know what he meant?" The professor stared at him for a few minutes before sighing.

"I suppose I would have to have told you sooner or later." Matthew stared at him confused for a second. "Matthew...

**You weren't the only one who came from the past."**

* * *

><p>Deryk stared at the contents of the folder thousands of times. Images from all the previous king of hearts before Matthew and quite literally a universal encyclopedia about him. But when Deryk saw a certain folder that was marked by Biostar, his eyes widened. He read and re-read the contents for what felt like hundreds of times, but he couldn't understand what it meant.<p>

_"Just what's so important about the summer solstice?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Heart chip installation complete! MECHA joins the battle for earth!<em>


	18. The Kanto Chronicle I Part 1

**Chapter 17**

**The Kanto Chronicle I Part 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The world of the year 3011 isn't exactly what you would expect it to be.<p>

Humanity wasn't as "advanced" as people hoped to believe, various diseases were still considered incurable and they're right in the middle of The Great Biostar War or, as Deryk appropriately put it, World War 3.

Like many other things, time travel was still light-years away from being discovered. Or so Octavio thought. When Matthew's temporal energy reading first appeared, the first thing the doctor did was spit his coffee onto his computer screen. It had been the greatest surge of power since the year 2011, the year of the fourth Super Smash Bros. tournament. Deryk was immediately sent by Octavio to find out what had caused it, only to find the young king of hearts. That much, Matthew knew.

What Matthew didn't know was that multiple temporal power surges appeared all over the globe that day and some were still going off. The only reason Deryk was sent to Matthew's position was because his was the strongest one detected. On a side note, Matthew didn't recall the map of the Earth having more than seven continents...nor did he recognize any of the existing ones, but since the past is technically still changing, he shrugged it off. He could still recognize a few countries and that was good enough for him. Especially under **these **circumstances.

You see, after finding out about Octavio's little secret a week ago, Matthew came to one realization: the year 3011 was still changing. Events were changing too much and they were ruining the timeline. Though oddly enough, the only thing that remained unchanged was Terren's reign and all the destruction he had caused...

True, this helped Matthew with certain self-esteem issues he's been having, but it still made matters worse. The most logical explanation was Clockwork, obviously, but why? Why would he send so many people into the future? Counting him and the water trio, that made four. And aside from them, Octavio had discovered at least four other power surges. That meant there were more people for him to round up and send back home…

The king sighed for what felt like the billionth time as he strolled into the cafeteria. "_Breakfast time..."_ He thought as he walked over to the piles of food that were on a table. Matthew had no idea why they always prepared so much when their weren't that many people at this HQ. From what he heard, Borneo was the big one in the bunch. He shrugged the thought off as he took a seat while biting a chocolate covered bagel, hoping to have a normal breakfast this morning…Unfortunately, when you're the king of hearts with a cute sounding voice in your head and you have a team of super powered beings on your side, mornings can never be normal. A soft yawn inside his head got his attention. "_Finally awake sleepy head?"_

"_*yawn*…Hurry up and eat…We have training to do."_ Sol said. This had become a routine for Matthew ever since Team No-Name's first mission. Since Sol had completely awakened from her "slumber" as she called it, Matthew had been training his magical abilities every day. While it had only been a small amount of time, Matthew didn't feel very fatigued anymore whenever he'd use magic. A small improvement, but progress.

"_Actually Sol, I wanted to check up with Octavio to see if he got any more info about those time travelers..."_ He said, earning a groan from the entity._ "Before you ask, yes. Again."_

_"But why~?"_ She whined. _"It's always the same answer. He can't track them down like the smashers Matthew. Why do you keep persisting?"_

_"Sol, this is serious!"_ He replied back, silencing her. _"You know who Clockwork is, right?"_

_"Of course I do."_

_"Then you should know why I'm so worked up about this!"_ He cried, slamming his head into the table_. "This time period's just too messed up! Clockwork would never let time get this insane and yet, this happened!"_

_"So you wanna find them all and find some way to send them back in the past and fix everything? Including yourself?"_

_"Yes!...Except for that last part. Clockwork said my fight's here, not in my time period."_

_"Then you should stop worrying already!" _Matthew lifted his head, his face showing obvious signs of confusion. "_Matthew, Clockwork had reasons to send you here. Clockwork must also has reasons for sending them here."_ Matthew looked down and stared at his half-eaten bagel. _"It will be alright Matthew. I promise you that I-"_

_"Sol, what are-"_

"Heads up!" Matthew took a quick step back to avoid getting trampled by the resident dark skinned chaos wielding speed demon. Miles quickly assaulted a little bit of everything on the table before tapping his belly and letting out a loud belch. "Ah~ That hit the spot!" He said before spotting Matthew. "Talking to that chick in your head again?"

Well of course Matthew told everyone about Sol. A voice in your head isn't something you should keep a secret. Sure, most people thought he was making it up, but he didn't really mind. At least Miles and Tip believed him...He hoped.

"Yeah...Sol's trying to give me a pick me up." The king whined, earning a laugh from the chaos wielder. Okay, at least Tip believed him.

"Well I can see why. You look terrible dude." Matthew sighed as Miles took a seat next to him. "Raise that chin of yours up kid! You can't stay emo forever." That got a chuckle out of Matthew. "Me and Tip told you already: We'll help you find these guys and fix this temporal meltdown with you." Miles pointed outside. "I'll run around the world thousands of times if it means helping a friend out." Matthew smiled at his friend. It could've been his imagination, but for a split-second he swore he saw a blue hedgehog instead of Miles.

_"It's hard finding friends like that Matthew...Just listen to us this one time and I'll tell you everything you wanna know. But later, please?" _She said, already knowing what Matthew was going to ask.

"Thanks you two..." Matthew said, taking another bite from his bagel.

_"All is for my king." _Sol said.

"Two? Oh! Right, voice in your head...You should really see a doctor about that." Matthew playfully punched his shoulder before taking another bite. "Hey! I got something we can do to pass the time!" Matthew, looked up with a curious glint in his eyes. "Wanna check out why that guy over there is such a loner?" Matthew turned at the direction Miles pointed in before swallowing.

"Weird...I don't remember seeing him when I came in here..." He whispered.

_"Me neither..." Sol_ answered back.

* * *

><p>Some people prefer to be on their own either because they were shy or they simply couldn't stand other people.<p>

Hunter didn't classify himself into any of the two groups. While he enjoyed being on his own, the green bounty hunter was by no means shy, but he didn't hate anyone either. Since Hunter joined, he had only really left his room to patrol outside. The rest of the time, he'd tinker away with his power suit in his room...Needless to say, he was bored. He wanted to get back outside and live his life again, the life of a mercenary...

Unfortunately for him though, turns out being a smasher was a full time job. No more bounty hunting, no new missions...Nothing, zilch, nada.

He sighed in frustration for the billionth time as he poked his eggs with a fork. His power suit was doing a system maintenance check in his room and it would only be finished at night, leaving him with only his plasma pistol and his energy sword holstered onto his waist. After another sigh, the hunter took a bite of his breakfast before playing with it again.

"Maybe teaming up with that kid was a bad idea..." He muttered as he took another bite of yolky goodness. He continued eating peacefully until a shadow covered him and his breakfast. Looking up, the hunter saw Matthew...

About four inches away from him.

The hunter eyed the boy strangely, leaning back as far as he could on his chair. Matthew was on the table, leaning closer the more Hunter backed away.

"Uh~..." Hunter started as the young king stared at him with a serious expression.

_"U~m...Matthew? I don't think that's..."_ Sol started.

"...What I meant by getting close to him..." Miles finished for her. Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Sorry about that...He can be a bit dense from time to time." The twelve year old king shot up and glared at his teammate.

"That's a lie and you know it Miles!" He screamed. Hunter was thankful that the white haired boy finally got out of his personal bubble, but what were they doing here anyway?

"...Can I...Help you two?" The hunter asked. Matthew hopped off the table and sat in the chair in front of him, Miles taking a seat next to the king of hearts.

"Actually, yes!" Miles started before extending his hand. "The name's Miles. The kid over here's Matthew. Nice to meet ya!" Hunter stared at the blur's hand for a second before reluctantly shaking it.

"I'm Hunter." He said, causing Matthew's smile to contort into a completely flabbergasted expression. Miles simply smiled.

"Well hiya there Hunter!" Miles said before putting his arms behind his head. "What are you doing here by yourself? I've seen you around before, but you never talk to anyone. What gives?" The bounty hunter shrugged.

"Guess I'm just not used to being in a team yet..." He said, earning a sympathetic look from Miles. "I'm more used to being on my own. I feel kinda caged in here...And I'm getting bored." The chaos wielder laughed.

"Heh. That makes two of us then." He said, earning a surprised look from Hunter. "I used to be a bit of a loner too before I met these guys. I would always go where the wind would take me...And live it out to the fullest. I'll admit it's not like how I used to live...But after last week's adventure, I think it's gonna be even better." Hunter chuckled.

"Yeah well, I've been here for two weeks. I haven't gotten any missions yet either..." He kicked the floor lightly.."It would be nice to have just one mission to see of it was worth it..."

"Aran." Matthew said, gaining the other's attention. "Is your name Hunter Aran?" Hunter quirked an eyebrow. Apparently, this kid was familiar with him.

"Yes. Why?" He asked, making the young king's eyes widen. His skin paled as he almost fell out of his seat. Now Hunter didn't know Matthew at all, but his reaction to his name was worrisome. "Is something wrong?" The young king started hyperventilating, making Miles and Hunter worry even more.

"Matthew, what's up?" Miles asked before Matthew stood up.

"I-I...I gotta go!" He yelled before sprinting out of the cafeteria, ignoring Miles calling out to him.

"The heck?" Miles whispered as he watched Matthew leave. "What just happened? I've seen Matthew act strange before, but this takes first place." Hunter shrugged.

"Well my family lineage is mostly comprised of famous bounty hunters..." He said, scratching his chin. "Maybe that has something to do with it...I'm not surprised someone would be terrified of my family." Miles shrugged. It seemed pretty logical, but something just didn't add up...

"I guess..." The blur said before letting out a sigh. "Well, tell me a little about yourself. What was your life like before joining?" Hunter smiled. Maybe today wouldn't be so boring after all.

* * *

><p><em>"Matthew! What's wrong?!"<em> Sol yelled as Matthew ran down the corridor. _"Why are you running away from them?!"_

_"Why? WHY?! Don't you remember what that giant monster Meta-Ridley said?!"_ He yelled back as he made a sharp turn left.

_"Uh~ No."_ She admitted, making Matthew face palm.

_"Right, you weren't awake yet..."_ He said. "_Meta-Ridley was a monster I met before Clockwork sent me here. When I first met him, he mentioned Hunter's name...He would've massacred me if Clockwork hadn't saved me."_

_"...Wait, did he send you here before or after the fight?"_

_"Before. Why?"_ He asked. His only answer was her silence.

_"You realize you're still gonna have to fight him when you go back, right?"_ Even though he was still running, Matthew paled. _"Time travel can be a pain Matthew. You'll be sent back the moment before you came here, so your fight with him is virtually inevitable."_ The king groaned, picking up his pace as he dashed down the next corridor. _"So did he really mention Hunter?"_

_"Yeah...I think he mentioned Biostar too, but I was too terrified to pay attention..." _A thought came to him. _"Hey Sol, how come I got older when I time traveled?"_

_"Oh! You weren't always twelve?"_ She asked. Matthew shook his head. _"Well, I guess the old rumor is true."_ Matthew quirked an eyebrow. _"You see, legend has it that Clockwork has the ability to make a person stronger at the cost of their own time. The more time he takes, the stronger the person gets."_

"_So he traded my "time" to give me a power boost? Does that effect my personality?"_

_"A little in terms of maturity, but the main core of your persona stays the same."_

_"Well that answers that question...Now on to another I've been meaning to ask."_ Even though it seemed impossible, Matthew could've sworn he heard Sol gulp. _"What are-Oof!" _He shouted as he rammed into something...soft. Whatever it was, it let out a shriek as they both collided to the ground.

_"...Saved by the bell I guess..." _Sol whispered so quietly not even Matthew heard her.

"O~w..." Matthew grumbled as he tried getting up...Since when was the floor so...Soft and squishy...He gave the "floor" a squeeze, which was followed by a small squeak, confusing Matthew. "Huh?" Matthew said as his vision started getting clearer. He expected to find nothing but the cold metallic floor underneath him...

Unfortunately for him though, he was wrong. Oh so horribly wrong. Instead of floor, Matthew was greeted Siren's completely beet red face. Her eyes were widened and her mouth was slightly agape. She looked pretty spooked for some reason. He didn't know why until he realized he has fallen on top of her. And that piece of "floor" he squeezed earlier? Well it turns out his hands were on a bit more private part of her body...

Her breasts.

"Oops..." He whispered as Siren's face contorted with anger.

_"Now you've done it..."_ Sol said.

"**PERVERT!**"

A loud slap echoed the halls, followed shortly after by a scream of pain.

* * *

><p>"Nine hundred eighty nine...Nine hundred and ninety..." Deryk counted as he did one-armed pull-ups in his room, which looked more like a training facility than a room actually. His shirt was on top of his backpack, which he left next to the doorway. There were various punching bags and dummies scattered all over, as well as targets and a whole bunch if other junk. The room was also notably painted a dark tan color, though it appeared to be stained with gunpowder. There was also a computer on the table next to a small bed covered with numerous pieces of paper. But what really stood up was one of the walls.<p>

It was filled with a plethora of weapons. From fire arms to more medieval weapons such as swords, it was truly one's own museum of weaponry. What a twelve year was doing with such things, you ask? Who knows.

"Nine hundred and ninety seven...Nine hundred and ninety eight..." He growled as he kept exercising.

"Strange. I thought you'd being doing sit-ups by now." Deryk's head turned to the door, only to find Octavio standing, holding a water bottle and a towel in his hands. Deryk grunted and finished his last to pull-ups before letting go and hoping down onto the floor.

"What do you want Octavio?" He said, as he walked towards the good doctor. He grabbed the towel from him and wiped the sweat of his body. He fairly muscular for his age, thanks to his years of training. "It's not like you to interrupt me during my exercise." The doctor chuckled before tossing the water bottle to him, which he caught easily.

"Can't an old man visit his nephew?" He asked, earning a ghost of a smile from the young boy. Though it dropped quickly as he sighed.

"You're not that old...And you're not really my uncle." He said before taking a sip of water. Octavio chuckled, patting the boy's shoulder.

"Not biologically at least." He joked, though it didn't change the boy's expression in the slightest. "I just came to see how you were doing."

"I've been doing just fine Professor." He said, reaching for his shirt and slumping it over his shoulder. "I've just had a lot on my mind. That's all."

"Yes, well, right now I need you for something." The boy quirked an eyebrow.

"An assignment?" He asked. The professor nodded. "Regular or smasher?"

"Smasher." Deryk's expression hardened. "I've been detecting mysterious readings at a small town named Pallet Town in the Kanto region."

"A pokemon?" Deryk asked. "You want me to look for a pokemon? Good luck with that. Get Matthew to do it."

"Matthew had requested a small break in order to train his magical abilities and his team refuses to go without. You're my only other choice." Octavio explained as Deryk walked to his bathroom. "And the readings don't resemble any pokemon I know..."

"I'll look into it..." He said before stopping. "Professor, who's a part of Matthew's team anyway?"

"Only Tip and Miles." The doctor answered. "Why?" Deryk stayed silent. "Is there anyone you'd like to go with you?"

"Just thinking..." The boy said as he stepped into the bathroom. "I might as well give MECHA a much needed field test."

* * *

><p>"Look, I'm sorry! It was an accident!" He said as he walked behind an enraged Siren. She had her head down, trying to hide her cherry red face from any passer-by.<p>

"Don't. Wanna. Hear it." She growled. The nerve of this kid, pouncing on her like that! He was only twelve (or somewhere around that age) and he was already such a perv? Geez! "Didn't your parents teach you it's not right to glomp a lady like that?!"

"It. Was. An. Accident!" He screamed, emphasizing the last word. "I didn't mean to grab your breasts! I'm not my friend Cain for God's sake!" Siren raised an eyebrow at the odd defense, but still huffed away, not wanting to make eye contact with him. "What will it take for you to believe me?" Siren stopped and turned to face him. She had her arms crossed as she scanned Matthew from top to bottom.

"Hmm~..." She thought as an idea formed in her head. A somewhat embarrassing idea. Her blush grew a bit as she glanced to the floor, rubbing her arm uncomfortably.

...

"...Did you like it?"

!

It took about three seconds for Matthew to comprehend what she had said before his face turned even redder than hers.

"W-w-what?! N-no!" He yelled, catching Siren by surprise. She was even more surprises when he started waving his arms frantically. "I mean, it's not like I wanted that to happen! I didn't even realize what happened until I saw you on the ground! I didn't mean to feel anything...but not because you're ugly or anything, you're really pretty and uh- Gah! What am I saying?! Sure, you're pretty, but that's not why I wanted to grab your brea- I mean, I DIDN'T want to- A~ww forget it..." He muttered as he brought his attention to the ground, hoping to hide his steaming face from the hyrulian. The floor seemed very interesting all of a sudden...

_"Smoo~th tiger." _Sol remarked.

_"Shut up Sol!"_ He screamed back. Man, talk about first impressions...Geez, he could only imagine the look on Siren's face...

Thankfully though, her expression wasn't anything he imagined. Instead of being angry, Siren actually looked like she was trying to stifle her laughter. It was a vain attempt however as she started giggling soon after.

"Teehee! Wow, you don't talk to that many girls, do you?" She asked with a playful smile. Matthew turned away, blushing. No way this kid did it on purpose. He was just way too innocent. It was so cute! "A~ww! Don't be like that!" She said, pinching one of his cheeks. "You're so innocent that it's completely adorable!"

"Ow!" Matthew exclaimed as Siren tightened her grip on his cheeks "Knock it off!" She let out a small laugh before extending a hand towards him.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you earlier. But after that little show, I'm pretty sure you didn't have any naughty intentions." The young king of hearts blushed. "My name's Siren. It's nice meet you." Matthew turned back to her as his blush died down. She looked a lot different now that she was smiling. She just seemed so cheerful compared to before.

_"Well it's common for a girl to get angry when some random guy grabs their breasts."_ Sol nagged.

_"Must you ruin the moment?"_ Matthew asked, unamused. He shook his head and gladly reached for the hyrulian's hand. "I'm Matthew. It nice to-" As soon as their hands came into contact, Matthew felt an incredible sting surge through his body, like lightning. His hand sparked with yellow electricity and he was pretty sure Siren's did too. The both winced in pain as the lightning forced their hands to separate, pushing them onto the floor. "Gah!" Matthew said as he gripped his hand. Man, it felt like it was on fire! "O~w...Huh?" Matthew looked at his hand. His crest was glowing a burning red color as lightning flashed through it from time to time.

"What the...?" He heard Siren say. Looking back at the hyrulian, he expected to see her staring at his crest. Too his surprise, he saw her staring at her own hand. "What just happened?" She asked herself as Matthew noticed a golden yellow glow coming from her hand. He wasn't so sure, but he could've sworn he saw a picture of three triangles stacked into a pyramid on her hand. She turned her attention to Matthew, who looked just as confused as she did. "What...?"

"Just happened?" He finished for her, earning a nod from the heroine. "To be honest, I have no idea..." He said, glancing at his hand as the glow died down. _"Strange...I've never..."_

_"Seen it do this before…" _Siren thought as she stared at the glowing triforce on her hand._ "Weird..." _She brought her attention to Matthew, who was getting himself back onto his feet.

"I'd help you get back up, but I don't wanna risk having to watch another light show." He said as he dusted his pants. Siren nodded, understanding his caution as she got back up. But out of sheer curiosity, Siren tapped Matthew's right hand with her own, making the king jump. They both expected another surge of lightning, but oddly enough, nothing happened.

"How strange…" Siren whispered as he repeatedly poked the white haired boy's hair. "Nothing's happening now…" Matthew stared at their hands strangely. She was. They didn't feel anything different this time. They were just touching their hands together…

And Matthew started blushing again. Thank Clockwork Siren didn't notice. She was beautiful, that was true, but come on, get real here. Matthew was twelve. She was like, sixteen or seventeen years old. That's one romantic fantasy that will never see the light of day…

A loud rumbling noise interrupted Matthew's train of thought.

"_Matthew, didn't you finish eating?"_ Sol asked, wondering how he could still be hungry.

"_That wasn't me!"_ He said, not sure where the sound came from. He was puzzled for a moment until he heard the rumble again. And seeing as how Siren was blushing every time it happened…Well, it's not that hard putting two and two together. "You hungry?" The girl nodded.

"I haven't had breakfast yet…" She sheepishly admitted as she played with her hair. "And then when I bumped into you, I guess I kinda forgot to go eat…." Matthew smiled sheepishly as he turned around.

"Well, I don't wanna keep you here getting hungry." He said. "I guess I'll catch you later." Siren smiled at him, which made his heart flutter…Just a little…Okay fine, it practically soared.

"Bye uh…Matthew! I'll see you around." She said before walking down the hall. Matthew sighed before going in the opposite direction.

"_That went well."_ He thought as he kept walking.

"_A little __**too **__well for my tastes…"_ Sol said with some kind of venom in her voice. Matthew raised an eybrow at the harsh tone.

"_Geez Sol, what gives?"_ He asked, earning a growl from the voice.

_"Oh __**nothing**__..."_ She spat as Matthew kept walking. _"I just...Don't like seeing __**my **__king waste his time with...__**Concubines**__..."_

_"What's a concubine?" _Matthew asked, tilting his head in confusion. He must've been going crazy again, because he swore he heard her face palm.

_"I just...Don't like it when you talk to...__**other **__girls..." _She said. Matthew was probably even crazier than he thought. She sounded...Bashful when she talked to him. Was she sick or something? Was that even possible?

"Hey Matthew!" A voice called out, stopping the king in his tracks. Siren was running towards him, holding something in her hands.

"What's up Siren?" He asked as Siren stopped in front of him. He heard a small growl inside his head, but he shrugged it off.

"Matthew, I think you dropped this." Siren said, holding out what she was holding.

"Dropped wha..." He trailed off when he saw what she was holding.

A flute.

His flute.

The one he left in the past.

Matthew's eyes twitched, his breathing halted and his body stiffened...

"What the heck?!" He yelled before passing out on the spot.

* * *

><p>"And that's how I learned how to use my first gun." Hunter said as he retold his adventures to Miles from the beginning. And by beginning, I really mean, <strong>the beginning<strong>. Miles himself was snoring in the chair in front of the bounty hunter. Now normally he would've felt offended, but since this had already happened about six times, he shrugged it off. He lightly clapped his hands, waking up Miles instantly.

"Got anything, oh I don't know, "cool" in that satchel of adventures of yours?" He asked immediately after waking up. Hunter rolled his eyes at the blur's apparent boredom. He wanted to hear his stories, he got them.

"Hunter Aran." A young voice said, getting both of their attentions. Deryk walked towards them, completely clothed and with his hands in his pockets.. He was scanning Hunter from the ground up as he walked in front of the two.

"Deryk." Hunter replied back. The hunter motioned for the boy to take a seat, which he obliged without a word.

"Yo Deryk." Miles said with a wave, though his only response was a nod from the child soldier.

"What brings you here?" Hunter asked. Deryk grabbed an apple off table and took a large bite. "You just hungry or are you here because you need me for something!" The soldier glared at the hunter, who smirked at his annoyed expression.

"Professor Octavio found another smasher." Deryk said, getting both of their attention. "It's in the Kanto Region. I believe it's the descendant of a pokemon smasher, but some of the readings of the energy source don't add up."

"Kanto?" Miles asked, tilting his head to the side. "Where's that?" Deryk sighed. Apparently Miles still had a few countries to see.

"Kanto is one of the main pokemon regions in the world." Hunter explained. "It's a pretty beautiful place. One of the few that haven't gotten mixed up in the war yet." Miles whistled.

"Wow!" He said. "Maybe I should check it out one day."

"I came here to invite Hunter along for this mission." Deryk said, prompting the bounty hunter to raise an eyebrow. "I've done my homework on you Hunter. You're an ace bounty hunter and you've had more than enough missions in Kanto to know your way around there better than I do." The green bounty hunter put a hand on his chin.

"True..." He said as Deryk stared at him impatiently. "Alright. I'll go." The hunter stood up from his seat. "Better than sitting around here all day, that's for sure." Deryk smirked as he stood up.

"Glad to see you're excited." He said, with a small hint if sarcasm in his voice. He glanced at Miles, who had his feet on the table and was watching the two with a smile."Would you like to come along Miles? I have room for one more on my party." The blur playfully rolled his eye, his smile never fading.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." He said, taking his feet off the table. "I was thinking of going back to the Mystic Ruins and talk to Plato...Either that or find Tip and Matthew and film ourselves doing something stupid with shopping carts." Deryk and Hunter sweat dropped.

"Er~...Okay? That was a bit random." Deryk said strangely before walking away. "Guess I should be expecting even more randomness, considering the fact I'm looking for the descendants of the smashers...Oh well. Come on Hunter." Hunter nodded, following a few steps behind him.

"So it's just you and me?" The green hunter asked. "Cause Kanto has some pretty dangerous wildlife. You sure about this?" Deryk snorted.

"Of course not. I'm not stupid enough to go to Kanto without the necessary firepower." He said as he walked out the cafeteria, Hunter in tow. "I'm bringing along one more person."

"Siren?" The hunter asked. Deryk shacked his head in response.

"Nope." He answered. "Siren still needs to recover her injuries from when she was held captive. Both fiscally and mentally." He glanced at the hunter, who was looking at him with an expression that read: "Well who's coming with us then?" Deryk chuckled before answering. "Someone who's in a dire need for a field test."

* * *

><p>Ah~ Night time in Cerulean City.<p>

Not Kanto's largest city mind you, but still beautiful neathertheless. Located almost halfway across the reformed temporal globe from Brazil, the place was known for having a beautiful...Well, everything.

Beautiful city, beautiful water type pokemon, **very **beautiful gym leader...This place literally had a little bit of everything. Clothing stores, great restaurants, jewelry store with the purple chaos emerald sitting in the window case...

Say what now?

Oh yeah! I forgot about that part...

Cerulean Gems. A small jewelry store located right on the edge of the city. While there were other jewelry stores in the city, ones with much more expensive _*coughcheapcough* _gems, many people bought their sparkling accessories here for it's simplicity and their affordable prices.

And right now, the sole store clerk inside sighed in happiness.

"Closing ti~me!" She sung as the clock struck 10:30 PM. An odd time to close a store on the edge of the city, seeing as almost no one passed by at that time, but hey. It was her boss's decision, not hers.

She hummed a happy tune as she finished readying her things and organized the shop for tomorrow. Her boss left her in charge of closing tonight, so she had to do a good job a keeping everything neat and tidy. She wiped the jewelry cases clean, she re-organized the cash register, heck, she even took the time to polish some of the most expensive gems at the store. Oddly enough, she did all this in less than two minutes. And as much as I'd love to give you a scientific explanation as to how, all I can say is: Magic.

Said store clerk isn't what you'd expect her to be either. She looked about twenty one years old, maybe twenty two. She had bright yellow hair that went down to her back. She wore a white shirt with a blue vest over it that tightly hugged her body, showing off curves that would make any girl jealous. She wore white pants and a pair of pink all-stars. Her eyes were emerald green.

She sighed happily as she finished polishing the last diamond. Man she loved this job. Good pay, nice boss, near her home. What more could a girl want?

"Last one! And then it's back home!" She said herself as she polished the gem. It was a very beautiful aquamarine that would probably make the most amazing necklace of all time. There was no doubt that it was the most beautiful gem in the store. _"Well...There is one that looks even prettier…" _She thought as she gazed to the purple gemstone sitting on the window case.

She didn't know where her boss found that thing, but it didn't really matter to her. It was amazing! She was pretty sure it was an amethyst, seeing as how it was purple and all, but there was something different about this gem. It seemed to glow with some kind of powerful energy. At first she thought it belonged in some kind of museum, not a tiny jewelry store.

"Heh. Boss's decision, not mine." She said to herself as she put the aquamarine back in it's case. She stretched her arms over her head, letting a yawn. "Man, I'm beat. I gotta get home and get some well deserved beauty sleep." She said, putting the rag she was using behind the counter. While there however, a little bell rang behind her. _"Someone's coming in here at this hour?" _She thought. "Sorry sir, but the store's-" She turned around...

She almost wished she didn't.

"...Closed..." She trailed off. Standing right in front of her was a man, a little older than her maybe, dressed in a grey trenchcoat and wearing a matching fedora. She could see two other guys outside, but she didn't really pay attention to them.

No, she was too busy staring at the gun the man had pointed at her forehead.

Said man at her expression. Complete terror. Just the way he liked it.

"Hello there lassie." The man spoke with a notable scottish accent, but the poor girl was too terrified to pay attention to that.

"H-hello sir." She said, leaning as far back on the counter as she could. "W-what brings yovu here at this hour of the night?"

"Oh, not much..." The man said as his two compatriots came in, each carrying large burlap sacks over their shoulders and metal baseball bats in their hands. "Just about everything you have in the store." One of the men raised their bat up and smashed the glass of one of the jewelry cases. The girl whimpered as he and the other one started filling their bags with as many gemstones as they could carry.

"S-stop!" She cried, only for the apparent leader press his gun closer to her. "P-please...Just s-stop it!" Tears were already welling up in her eyes as she heard another case break.

"You know, I'm actually surprised no one's robbed this place yet." He said, looking around at the nice interior. "Gold colored wallpaper, bright red carpet, huge sign outside..." He trailed off, glancing at the terrified store clerk with a smile that made her skin crawl. "A very sexy store clerk..."

Even though she was at gunpoint, she couldn't help but blush a bit. However it quickly died down and was replaced with that feeling of pure horror. The way he looked at her, she could only see one thing in his eyes...Lust.

"You know..." He said, leaning in closer to her. "I might not take everything in this place..." He cupped her face with his free hand. "**If **you let me have some fun with that nice body of yours..." She paled as he gripped her waist with his other hand. In all honesty, she'd rather get shot than lose her virginity to this scumbag. She struggled in his grip.

"L-let go of me!" She yelled. She felt the man recoil a bit, almost as if he was surprised at her retalliation, but his grip tightened as she heard him laugh. "What's so funny?!" She spat as he kept chuckling.

"Ooo~ Feisty!" He said, licking his lips lustfully. "I like that in a woman..." She shuddered as she felt his hand trace circles on her hips. This was not happening to her! "Boys, take what you got so far to the truck. I'll catch up with you guys in an hour or so." This was definately not happening to her! She watched as the two nodded at their boss, both with smirks that made her shudder even more.

"Have fun boss!" One said as he opened the door, letting his comrade through. He slammed the door shut, both of them laughing like maniacs. Oh wait. They **are **maniacs.

"Now..." The boss said, getting her attention. She whimpered as he felt his hand slide up her stomach and stop near her chest. "Where was I?" He joked. The girl gulped. This was it...First time she gets robbed and this happens. She tried breaking free from his grip, but he was just too strong.

_"Please...Someone help me..." _She thought as the man was about to violate her. _"Please..."_

A pair of screams outside made the man stop. He had only undone one of her vest's buttons before it happened. And he recognised those voices very well.

"Boys!" The boss yelled, letting the clerk go. She sighed in relief as her captor scanned the area. "What's going on out there?!"

No answer.

"Boys?!" Still nothing. "Trevor! Luis! What's wrong?!"

The girl looked outside as the leader kept shouting. Wierd. By the sound of their screams, it sounded as if they were attacked by something, which made it even more wierd. There weren't many wild pokemon on this side of the city, so what could of happened. The man growled before taking something from his pocket. From the look of it, it looked like a...

"Greninja! Come on out!" He yelled as he threw the pokeball on the ground. The ball opened as soon as it hit the ground and the water pokemon appeared, kneeling in front of it's trainer. The girl recoiled in shock.

_"A Kalos Region pokemon?!" _She screamed in her head. _"And a Greninja no less! Where on earth did he get that thing?!"_

"Find out what happened out there, now!" He ordered.

"Grenin." The pokemon nodded before charging outside. The man growled as he waited for the pokemon's return. He glanced at the girl, who was slowly tying to tiptoe to the back door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" He yellwd, making her freeze in her tracks. "As soon as I'm done here, you're mine! Ya got th-"

"Greni-" A shout was heard outside as Greninja's voice was muffled. The man took a step back in shock. This was impossible! His Greninja was the strongest pokemon he had! What was going on?!

"Ugh~! Fine! I'll do it myself." He yelled before grabbing his gun and storming outside. "As soon as I find the chump who's messing with me, I'm giving him a gut full of led!" He yelled as he slammed the door shut.

The clerk whimpered as she was now left alone.

_"At least you didn't get raped Romi...But still, he's bound to come back eventually..." _The girl, now known as Romi, thought as she gazed at the pile broken glass on the floor. _"All those beautiful jewels...gone."_ She wiped the tears from her eyes. This hadn't been the first time the store was robbed. First time it was robbed with her in it maybe, but not the first time in general. She shook off all the negative thoughts and realized something. If she didn't act fast, that guy would show up again and she did not want to risk losing her purity again. Without a second thought, she grabbed her things and dashed towards the back door as quickly as possible.

But not without hearing a scream outside. The voice? The same as the guy who tried to rape her.

She froze, breaking into a cold sweat. Just what was out there? Whatever it was, it managed to beat up three grown men and a freaking Greninja for God's sake! If she went out there, it would probably massacre her! She gulped as her hand hovered over the doorknob.

"...Well, here goes nothing..." She said, summoning all her courage before turning the doorknob. "And by that I mean: Here goes everything..." She opened the door just a little, just so she could peak outside.

And what she saw outside really confused her.

On the floor, a few feet away, were both of the sacks those two thieves were carrying. Neither them or their boss were anywhere near it nor was the man's Greninja. Romi, seeing that the coast is clear, decided to take a few steps outside.

"What the heck?" She whispered as she walked towards the sacks. She sacnned around for anyone that might be around, but she couldn't see anything. She crouched down and opened one of the bags. Completely full. If they did leave with anything, it was nothing compared to what stayed behind. She stared at the "stolen" gems for a minute before feeling something rush past her. "Wah~!" She yelled, jumping to her feet. "Who's there?!"

No reaponse. She gulped before picking up the sacks off the floor.

"I-I'm just gonna put these back now, 'kay?" A soft rustling of leaves made her shudder. "Okaythanksbye!" She said quickly before taking off into the store at full speed, slamming the door as she scremed in terror. She was definately not going home tonight...

In fact she was so scared that she failed to notice two things.

One. A tall figure carrying four unconcious bodirs. Three human and a another pokemon. The figure chuckled as he watched Romi run away screaming. A newfound hobby? Maybe. It was fun scaring people silly like that.

The other was the fact that the amazing amethyst that was previously inside the window case wasn't there anymore...It was inside the figures pocket.

* * *

><p>"So MECHA is a robotic version of that white haired kid?" Hunter asked as he followed Deryk to Octavio's lab. "Sounds like a wierd design choice if you ask me."<p>

"I was just as confused as you are." Deryk replied while making a turn. "Though from what I've seen in his training files, he seems to be quite the fighter."

"Training is one thing." Hunter reminded him. "An actual battle is another." Deryk smirked as he stopped in front of the doctor's door.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." He said as the door opened. Both warriors stepped into the laboratory...Only to see Octavio crouched underneath a table, the tablecloth revealing only his legs. "...I would like to say this is the wierdest thing I've seen the professor do, but if I do, I'd be lieing." At the young soldier's voice, the professor shot up,only to hit his head on the table.

"Ow!" He yelled as the two walked in. The doctor crawled out from underneath the table rubbing his head. "Ow~..." He moaned before noticing the two entering the room. "Deryk! You're here earlier than expected...I thought you'd only come later tonight, seeing it is the middle of the night in Kanto right now..." He quickly glanced at the table before looking back at the two.

"I'm not here to leave yet professor." Deryk said, glancing at the table behind the good doctor. "I'm just making the necessary preparations..." He looked around the room. Where's MECHA?" He asked, making the professor gulp.

"We believe MECHA's firepower will help us on this mission professor." Hunter said. "Could you please tell us where he is?" The doctor sighed.

"There's no need. He's right here." He said, confusing the two by pulling the tablecloth off. Sure enough, MECHA was underneath the table, his face burried in his legs as he whimpered. Both warriors quickly became confused.

"MECHA?" Deryk asked, getting the bot's attention. The soldier noticed something coming out of those robotic eyes of his, something pitch black. It looked like...oil? Was he leaking again or...was he crying?

"He's been like this since I told him he was going with you." The doctor took a step closer to the robot, who shrunk in his seat and scooted away. "He's completely terrified at the thought of leaving on his first mission so soon." The soldier raised an eyebrow before walking towards the trembling robot.

"What do you mean he's terrified?" He asked, crouching underneath the table. "MECHA, get out from under there." The robot whimpered and scooted more to the side.

"No..." He said. Now that he had emotions, his voice sounded like Matthew's, only with a noticable robotic slur to it. "I'm too scared..."

"By giving him the heart chip, MECHA **did **become a smasher..." The professor trailed off, staring at his crying "son". "Unfortunately, it also gave him the emotions of a shy and timid child..." He explained while Deryk got up from underneath the table.

"So he's utterly useless?" Deryk asked coldly. The three were pretty sure they heard MECHA whimper a bit at Deryk's harsh tone, but they discarded it.

"I wouldn't put it like that..." The professor said.

"He just needs time Deryk." Hunter said. "Everyone gets scared when they're doing something for the first time...That and he's technically only had his emotions for a week, so I guess he's still kinda mentally unstable."

"And there's the fact he's only been activated for a week." Octavio finished for him. "He's practically just a baby."

"But you said he was fully capable of fighting already!" Deryk said, earning a sigh from the good doctor.

"He **is **capable of fighting Deryk." He said, picking up a clipboard from a nearby table. "He's scored a perfect score on all long-range and short-range weaponry tests and he's been training non-stop for the past five days." He motioned to the shaking robot, who was watching everything unfold through his tear-filled optics.

"But he won't be able to do anything if he just sits around and cries all day..." Hunter deduced, earning a sad nod from the professor. "Well now what are we gonna do?"

"Easy, we go without him." Deryk said bluntly.

"**What?!**" Everyone in the room yelled at the same time. Even MECHA

"If he won't be of any use to the mission, there's no point in him coming along." The soldier explained. Hunter opened his mouth to say something, but he imediately closed it.

"...You know he's got a point..." He admitted, earning a sigh from the doctor.

"Very well then Deryk." He said. "Though it is still pretty earlier to go...Are you sure you don't want to recon-"

"We're leaving now." He said while walking towards the door, earning a confused look from his teammate. "The transporter can't take us there. We'll have to take a plane to Cerulean City if we want to reach Kanto by morning." He walked out the room, but not without saying one last thing. "Half an hour. That's all I'm willing to wait. If you show up during that time, I'll let you come along." The robot nodded and Deryk and Hunter left the room.

"MECHA..." Octavio said, crouching underneath the table and next to his "son". "What's wrong? This your big chance to prove your worth as a smasher! Why are you so scared?"

"Because I'm **not **a smasher..." He said, burying his face in his hands. "I'm just some cheap knock off of one...I'm nothing like ROB was. He was brave, fearless and he always knew when to do the right thing..." A melancholic smile formed on the doctor's face, which did not go unnoticed by MECHA. "What?"

"You know MECHA, the Robotic Operating Buddy started off just like you." He said, making the the robot's optics widen in shock. "During the third Smash Bros. tournament he thought he wouldn't fit in with the other smashers. In his own words, he thought he was "obsolete" compared to powerfull smashers, such as Meta Knight and Link." He watched as MECHA wiped the tears from his eyes, and then looked at him, as if he was pleading for him to continue. "He was helped out in the third tourney by Samus Aran, that brunette's ancestor...But it wasn't until the fourth tourney he learned to become braver. One smasher pulled him out of his slump and turned him into the ROB I knew..."

"Who was it?" MECHA asked, tilting his head in confusion. The professor scratched his chin.

"I can't remember his name..." He admitted, makung MECHA's enthusiasm falter a bit. "But I am positive it was a newcomer." MECHA sighed, staring at his oil stained hands.

"I still don't know..." He said.

"You want proof? Here." The doctor placed a small tablet on the bot's lap. The robot boy stared at the device for a moment before a small red light flashed on top of it.

_"HEART CHIP SIGNITURE COMFIRMED"_ The device spoke as the words appeared on the screen "WELCOME ROB" MECHA's eyes widened. He stared at the professor, who smiled at his expression.

"That was ROB's personal journal...He gave it to me for safe keeping until he came back from the Mystic Ruins..." He trailed off, he expression becoming solemn for a moment. "As you know, he deactivated there, so I could never return it to him...So I figured I'd give it to you." MECHA stared up at him and than back at the tablet. Out of sheer curiosity, he tapped one of the icons that appeared. A video appeared on the screen.

A video of ROB.

_"GREETINGS." _He said in the video. _"I AM THE ROBOTIC OPERATING BUDDY, ALSO KNOWN AS "ROB". THIS IS MY PERSONAL DATABASE RECORDING LOG. IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN TO ME." _The video ended quickly and more icons appeared, each with their own labels. Out of sheer curiousity, MECHA pressed the one on the top. _"COMMENCING JOURNAL ENTRY NO. 001."_

* * *

><p>"Five minutes left. If he doesn't show, we're going without him." Deryk said as he leaned against the door of one of the HQ's transportation planes. Hunter was currently fixing his gun as he patiantly waited on the ground.<p>

"It is a shame though." The bounty hunter said, getting the soldier's attention. "I was hoping to see him in action...Oh well. How much time now?"

"Four minutes." He said, as Hunter got up. "Make that three."

"I don't think he's coming..." Hunter said as he went inside the plane.

"Two." Deryk said as he watched his comunicator's watch. "One-"

"Wait!" A voice yelled, getting his attention. Hunter poked his head outside the plane to see what was going on. To their surprise, MECHAS was running towards the as fast as he could. He stopped in front of them, panting. His hinges making a small robotic sound whenever he breathed in and out. "*Pant* D-did I...*Pant* Make it in time?" He asked. While Deryk did notice he still looked a bit scared to climb aboard, he did say he would let him go if changed his mind...He sighed.

"Get in." He ordered, making MECHA gain a large smile.

"Oh thabk you sir! I promise I won't let you down!" He exclaimed, bowing down in front of him in respect. "Thank you very much!"

"Just climb in before I change my mind." He ordered coldly, makubf MECHA gulp.

"Y-yes sir!" He squeak before climbing into the plane and being greeted by Hunter. Deryk sighed, a small ghost of a smile on his face. MECHA wasn't what he was expecting, but there was something about him that interested him...

_"Reminds me of me when I first started off..." _He thought before hopping into the plane. If he had the same luck as Matthew, this would be quite the mission.

* * *

><p>Back in Octavios's lab, the man was re-organizing the files he accidently spilled on the floor when he showed Deryk and Hunter where MECHA was hiding. He sighed as he picked up the files from the ground until he remembered something. He chuckled a bit as he stared off into space.<p>

_"Oh yeah!" _He thought. _"I rember now! The smasher who helped ROB in the fourth tourney was a young boy named __**Barren**__."_


	19. The Kanto Chronicle I Part 2

**Chapter 18**

**The Kanto Chronicle I Part 2**

* * *

><p>"So this is the Kanto Region?" MECHA asked as he stepped out the plane. The trio had landed on a small runway not too far from Cerulean City. The robot scanned his surroundings. The sky had a bright orange color as the sun rose over the horizon. "It's different from what I imagined..."<p>

"Kanto is one of the few places that isn't heavily influenced by the war." Deryk explained, tossing his guns into his backpack. "You could say it's neutral territory. It has yet to accept an alliance with the U.F. nor has Biostar shown any interest in conquering it."

"The only region Terren has so far is the Kalos Region." Hunter said, putting a device on his weapons, turning them invisible. MECHA raised an eyebrow at that. "Johto, Honnen, Sinnoh and Unova all joined the U.F. about three years ago, the most active of the four being Sinnoh."

"Why are you guys hiding your weapons?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"What part of "neutral territory" did you not understand?" Deryk asked incredulously before sighing. "We can't walk around armed, it will draw too much attention..."

"Speaking of which, can't you do something about those eyes of yours?" Hunter asked, pointing to MECHA's LED optics. "Kinda stands out a bit **too **much." MECHA was still confused for a bit until realization struck him.

"Oh!" He said, recalling his abnormal "eyes". "Sorry about that. Hold on." The robot shut his optics as tight as he could, making a small whirring sound. opening his eyes again, they looked like normal human eyes, his being lime green. "Better?" He asked.

"It will do." Deryk replied. "Now let's go. Cerulean City's not far from here." And with that, the trio took off down the path leading to the city...Completely unaware of the faceless man watching them.

* * *

><p><em>"So Barren, what do you think will happen when I become the king of hearts?" An eight year old Matthew asked as he and Barren sat at the coast of Dream Lake, looking up at the starry night sky.<em>

_His friend didn't seem to understand the question. "What do you mean Matthew?" He asked._

_"What kind of adventures will I have, the kind of people I'll meet, the stories I'll tell my grandchildren...That kind of stuff!" He cheerfully replied, giving the red eyed warrior a large smile. Barren chuckled as he lied down onto the sand._

_"Who knows Matthew?" He said, watching a shooting star pass by. Nothing uncommon there. Those thing always seemed to pass by this place. "You might have adventures like grandfather, or even greater ones like the first king of hearts..." Matthew laid on his back so he could see him better. Barren had a solemn look on his face, one that made Matthew worried._

_"Barren, what's wrong?" He asked. Barren rolled onto his side, his back facing Matthew._

_"How many of those adventures will we share Matthew?" Matthew...wasn't expecting that. "You and I have been best friends since we were in diapers...But will it always be like this? Will I get to come with on all those adventures of yours or..." Barren sighed. "I just wish things could stay like this forever..."_

_"Don't be like that Barren..." Matthew said, sitting up on the sand. "What makes you think I'd possibly forget to bring you along?" Barren turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised. "I promise you right here and right now." He started, making a small circle in the sand with his index finger. "That as soon as I can truly call myself the king of hearts, I'll take you on the biggest adventure of your life!" He exclaimed with a smile on his face. Barren raised an eyebrow, staring at the circle. He let out a chuckle._

_"Pretty bold claims for someone so small." He said, earning a pout from Matthew. "Okay, okay. Calm down." He replied, making an "X" in the circle Matthew had made. "Than I promise you, I won't go on that adventure until I've proven to myself I'm a true warrior." Matthew looked puzzled. "I'll go on an adventure of my own before I head out with you. Just so I can show the world who they're dealing with when they see me fighting by your side!" Matthew smiled._

_"It's a deal!" He said, as he shot up from the ground._

_"Nope." Barren replied with a laugh. "It's a promise."_

* * *

><p>"Is he okay?" Siren asked as the doctor finished signing a few papers. She was in the medical ward, the most logical place you take a guy who just falls over unconscious out of nowhere. Matthew himself was laying on one of the beds, his flute on a small table next to him. The doctor smiled at the hyrulian as he looked up from his paperwork.<p>

"No signs of any injury and he doesn't seem to be showing signs of any disease." He explained. "From what you told me, I'd say he just passed out from shock. He'll be up soon." Siren sighed in relief, glancing over at the young king.

_"I still don't see why he'd get so surprised by a flute though..."_ She thought before shrugging the thought She'd ask him about it later. She was going to ask something else before the two heard a pair if footsteps and heavy pants coming from the door. Sure enough, Miles busted in, breaking down the door and dashed towards the unconscious king. Tip came in shortly after. At first he stared at the broken remains of the door.

"We're going to have to fix that..." He shook it off before running towards the doctor. "We came as soon as we heard!" He exclaimed, not even noticing Siren next to him. "Is he all right?!" The angels wings were rustling uncontrollably as he spoke. Miles was already right in front of the king.

"Matthew!" He yelled in his ear. "Don't go into the light! Stay with us buddy!" He yelled before repeatedly slapping Matthew across the face.

"Miles! We're here to check on him, not make him worse!" The angel exclaimed, grabbing the blur's arms before he could worsen Matthew's now red cheeks. The chaos wielder struggled in Tip's grip as he tried to reach for Matthew's face again.

"Let me go Tip! I gotta try and wake him up!"

"Slapping him silly won't do anything but give him a concussion smart one!"

Siren and the doctor sweat dropped.

"Boys, calm down. Matthew's fine." The doctor said, getting their attention. Tip held Miles in a headlock while the blur was chewing on his arm. "He should be up in a bit." The two released each other and sighed in relief. It was good to know that their third member was okay. It was only than that Tip noticed the hyrulian warrior standing there.

"Siren?" He asked. Miles saw the girl as well. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought Matthew here." She replied, walking up to the two boys. She turned to Miles. "You must be Miles. I'm Siren. It's nice to meet you." The blur smiled

"The pleasures all mine." He replied.

"Siren-" Tip said, getting her attention. Before he could speak however, Siren hushed him.

"No need to worry Tip. Deryk already talked to me about Lucaria...Don't beat yourself up..." Tip raised an eyebrow.

"I know. Deryk told me about that. I was just wondering if you knew what happened to Matthew." He replied. Siren blushed a little, embarrassed.

"O-oh! Sorry..." She glanced at the unconscious boy before sighing. "He just fainted out of nowhere when I showed him that flute." She pointed the instrument on the table. Both Tip and Miles raised an eyebrow. "Do you guys know why?"

"No, but I'm starting to wish I did..." Miles said, crossing his arms while glancing at Matthew. "This is the first time I've seen that thing...Where was it?"

"He dropped it...Or at least I think he did..." She trailed off. Tip picked up the flute and examined it. It was a very beautiful flute, that was for sure. It practically glowed with some sort of radiant power. The craftsmanship was amazing! It must have taken at least two years to make. It was silver, but it had some kind of golden pattern engraved into it. It almost looked...angelic.

"Hmm...I've seen these markings before..." He said, getting their attention. Even the doctor looked up from his papers to listen, though no one noticed.

"What markings?" Siren asked. Tip showed the patterns to his comrades.

"It looks like an old ancient text I saw once back in Skyworld." The angel explained. "Not quite sure what it means though...Maybe Lady Palutena could tell us what it means..." He said tapping the flute into his hands repeatedly.

"Well, it's a start..." Siren said. "But it still doesn't explain why Mat-Tip, where's the flute?!" The angel raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? It's right..." He trailed off. He could no longer feel the flute in his hands. It was gone. "What the-"

"Uh...Guys? Look." Miles said, pointing at Matthew's hand. The two were confused for a minute until they saw what he was holding. The flute.

"Did he grab it from me?" Tip asked as he stared at his hand and than back at Matthew's.

"I don't think so. He didn't even stir..." Miles said as the king moved in his sleep. "Looks like he's waking up." Unfortunately he was wrong, proven when Matthew started snoring.

"Or not." Tip replied, earning a glare from Miles and a laugh from Siren.

"Well in that case..." Siren started before her stomach growled. The boys eyed her strangely, making her blush. "I'm going to go eat." She said before doing a small bow and dashing towards the door. "Bye!" Tip smiled. She seemed a lot different now...

"Well, Matthew ain't waking up anytime soon so~..." Miles trailed off before taking out a camera and a hockey stick behind his back. Where he had kept those thing, Tip had no idea. "Wanna film ourselves doing something stupid with shopping carts?"

**Tip's entire reaction in one second.**

_0-200 milliseconds - Tip reacts in shock, loading "Say what now?"_

_200-300 milliseconds - Tip realizes Miles is being serious, "Say what now?" now pending._

_300-500 milliseconds - Tip's examination of the rest of the day reveal he has nothing better to do today, "Say what now?" cancelled._

_500-800 milliseconds - Tip begins formulating his response for Miles's question, "Uh...", "No." and "Sure." all pending use._

_800-1000 milliseconds - Tip prepares for his speech._

**This concludes Tip's reaction to Miles's question in one second.**

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Back with Team Deryk, the trio had just arrived in Cerulean City and while MECHA was marveling at the big city, Hunter and Deryk were having a very serious discussion.<p>

"I'm still not certain it's a pokemon." Hunter told the soldier as the were walking into a park. Deryk sighed.

"Hunter, we're in Kanto of all places. Of course it's a pokemon." Deryk stated firmly. "Either that or a non-human smasher, but I can't think of smasher who'd come here if they weren't a pokemon." Hunter had to admit he was right there.

"I suppose..." He admitted as they fell into silence. However, there was something that bugged Hunter for a while. The look in Deryk's eyes...That and his overall appearance. "Hey Deryk."

"Hmm?"

"Are you familiar with a man named Joshua Williams?" Hunter asked.

He immediately wished he didn't.

Deryk had his head down, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Hunter stopped next to him, worried.

"Deryk?" He asked.

Hunter didn't know what made him break into a cold sweat all of a sudden. Was it Miles's glare? His eyes seemed to glare into the bounty hunter's soul...In fact, Hunter swore he saw some kind if dark energy swirling in his eyes...Deryk himself looked like he was about to commit bloody murder. His arms were trembling with pure rage as a loud and animatistic growl escaped his throat, startling a few passerbys.

Hunter took a step back. Just what was with this kid?

Deryk's sigh brought back his attention. The glow in his eyes died down as he walked by the hunter, forcibly driving his foot into Hunter's when he walked past him.

"Ow!" Hunter yelled, clutching his foot. Kid's a lot stronger than he looks. Hunter glared at him until he saw that Deryk wasn't even looking at him.

"Don't. **Ever**. Say that name again." Deryk growled as he kept walking. Hunter's foot started feeling better, so the mercenary followed a few steps behind him. MECHA had realized that the two had started going without him.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" He yelled, running to catch up with them. Seeing his bounty hunter friend limping, MECHA raised an eyebrow. "What happened to your foot?" The robot asked, earning a sigh from Hunter.

"It's nothing MECHA." He said, not bothering to look at the bot as his eyes were fixed on Deryk. _"So you do know him..."_ He thought as a small alarm went off. The hunter looked around, trying to find out where it came from. His eyes found a red light coming out of MECHA's ears and nose, getting both his and Deryk's attention. "MECHA? What's wrong?" The robot opened his mouth to speak, but a piece of paper started printing and slid down the robot's mouth.

"Ziddn'd vnow I kould zho jat..." MECHA said with his mouth full before yanking the sheet from his mouth.

"What is it?" Deryk asked, tapping his foot impatiently. MECHA scanned the sheet of paper and it's contents made his optics grow wide.

"Guys! I'm picking up a large reading of smash and chaos energy nearby!" He yelled. Both his comrades recoiled a bit in shock.

"Chaos energy?!" Deryk yelled, momentarily forgetting his bitter reaction to Hunter's question. "Here?!" MECHA nodded.

"This is big..." Hunter muttered while glancing around. "If there's a chaos emerald here, Terren might know about it already. And if he does..."

"Be on alert boys." Deryk said as one of his hands subconsciously reached for his guns, only to remember he put them in his backpack. "We may not be the only ones out here...MECHA! Where is the energy coming from?" The bot's eyes turned blue for a minute as a chorus of sounds were emitted by MECHA's body. A small ding was heard and an arrow burst out of his chest, pointing to the left. Unfortunately, this attracted some attention from a few passerbys, who couldn't help but stare at the robot.

"Uh..." MECHA trailed off. "That way?" Deryk face palmed while Hunter groaned.

"We're wasting time!" Hunter said, grabbing MECHA's wrist and pulling him in the direction of the arrow. "Come on!" Deryk nodded and was about to chase after them...

Until he heard crying.

Now normally something like that wouldn't bother him. He had been to various war zones before and he had heard many children cry before...So why was this different.

Even though he tried to hide it, Hunter's question still affected him a bit. And that crying reminded him of...

"Daddy!" He heard a young voice cry out.

_"No!"_ He screamed mentally. _"Stay focussed Deryk! You have a mission to accomplish."_ He turned around to march away...But he couldn't. It felt as if his legs were glued to the ground. He couldn't move..._"No! I will not feel helpless again! Never...Again!"_

"What's wrong son?"

Hook.

Line.

And sinker.

Deryk gulped. That voice...So calm and...So caring. The soldier forced himself to turn around and quickly hid behind a few bushes. Mustering up all his courage, Deryk parted the leaves just a tiny bit so he could see what was going on...

And what he saw made his heart stop.

On the ground was a little boy, clutching his knee as tears spilled from his eyes. Kneeling next to him was a man, most likely his father, trying to comfort him as he looked through a first-aid kit.

"Don't cry son. It will only make it worse." The father said as the boy clutched his knee even tighter.

"B-but dad! It hu~rts!" The boy cried. The father chuckled as pulled the boys hands of the wound.

"I know it does son..." He said as he treated his wound. "But you're a big boy now Billy. You can't cry for no good reason."

"But it hurts! Isn't that reason enough?" The father smiled.

"Yes Billy, it is a good enough reason..." He said before wiping his sons tears. Billy looked up to his father with red puffy eyes, not understanding what he meant. "But do you know what a man does when he cries?" Billy recoiled, almost as if he heard the most surprising thing in the world.

"You cry too daddy?!" He yelled, making the man laugh.

"Of course I cry Billy." He said, a melancholic smile on his face. "I've cried more than you'd think." Billy couldn't believe it. His daddy, of all people? Crying? No way! "But do you know what I do when I cry?" The boy shook his head. "I wipe away my tears and smile. Because I know the pain will go away." He finished, patting the bandage on his son's knee. The boy stared at the now patched up wound and smiled at his father.

"You're right daddy! It doesn't hurt anymore!" Billy yelled jumping to his feet and hugging his father tightly. "I love you daddy!" The father chuckled

"I love you too son." He said as he hugged his son back...

Just like how Deryk's dad would...

No one in the park noticed the child soldier punch the nearest tree in anger. His eyes were covered by his bangs and he panted heavily, almost as if he had seen a ghost...

And if you looked very closely, you could almost see one small tear trickle down his face.

"N-not...Now..." He muttered before wiping the tear away. "I'm a soldier now...I don't live to weep. I live to fight..." He clenched his hands. "I swear it...**Never **again..."

* * *

><p><em>"Master?" A seven year old Matthew asked his mentor, interrupting the undefeated of the east's meditating. "Can I ask you something?" The man gave Matthew a smile.<em>

_"Of course Matthew." He said, patting the spot next too him, signalling Matthew to sit down. The young king happily obliged. "Whar seems to be troubling you?"_

_'Master..." Matthew started, nervously glancing to the side. "Why am I going to be the king of hearts?" Now Asia wasn't as shocked as you'd expect him to be, but he was still surprised by the question._

_"What do you mean "why"?" He asked, earning a sigh from the boy._

_"I know I've been training for a long time now...But why me of all people?" He stated, this time more firmly. "What makes me so different than everyone else?"_

_"The fact you managed to go to Hell and back three times perhaps?"_

_"Besides that." The master sighed._

_"It's complicated to explain..." He said, glancing over to his desk. "I suppose you could say that it's destiny Matthew. There's no explaining it."_

_"But why me?" Matthew asked, emphasizing the word "me". "Why is it my destiny?" The master sighed in frustration. This conversation was getting them nowhere._

_"There are things that not even I know the answer..." Matthew sighed, obviously disappointed. "But if I took a guess..." Matthew looked up, confused. "I'd say that you were chosen because you have one thing that no one else has." He pointed at his chest. "You have a heart as radiant as gold Matthew. It's hard finding someone like that." The boy stared at his chest, confused._

_"My heart's made of gold? How?" He asked, making Asia face palm._

_"It's an expression Matthew..." An idea formed in his head. "Would you like me to explain it to you?" Matthew nodded ecstatically. "Very well than. You see..."_

* * *

><p>"How much farther MECHA?" Hunter asked as the two. ran in the direction of the energy source. The robot's head made a few noises before another ding came from his head.<p>

"About two kilometers..." He said. Hunter groaned. They were still pretty far away.

"Need a ride?" A voice above them asked, making them stop. The two looked up only to see Deryk, floating in mid-air with his jetpack.

"Where the heck have you been?!" Hunter yelled the moment he saw him. MECHA sighed in relief. The two were worried sick...Well, at least MECHA was.

"I was busy taking care of something..." He lied, glancing over to the side. MECHA didn't notice anything unusual, but just the way he said it made Hunter feel uneasy. He just didn't sound like him. The soldier dropped to the ground and turned around, pointing to his jetpack's wings. "I'd hold on tight if I were you." The two nodded, each taking a firm grasp on one of Deryk's wings. As soon as they heard it starting up, they braced themselves before Deryk took off into the air, the two dangling behind him.

* * *

><p>"So the four all just disappeared outside, leaving the stolen good behind?" Officer Jenny asked, earning a nod from Romi.<p>

Well of course she called the police! You don't get robbed/almost raped with telling anything to the authorities. She was outside, talking to Jenny as the rest of the crew investigated the crime scene. Her boss was talking to another officer, being asked if he knew anyone who would want to vandalize his shop, a question to which he repeatedly answered "no".

"I know it sounds strange, but it's true!" Romi shouted, pointing at the quarantined shop. "They were picked of one by one right in front of me! You have to believe me!"

"I do believe you." The officer replied.

"See! I knew you'd-" She stopped herself short. "Say what now?"

"I said I believe you." She stated, making Romi grow a large smile.

"You do?!" She asked happily and loudly. The officer flinched a bit at her tone.

"Yes. I do." The officer stated one last time, making Romi do a little cheer for herself. "It's not the first time this has happened around here..." Romi stopped her cheer. She turned to the officer with a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, earning a sigh from the officer.

"The description of the man you gave us matches Simon Dales." She said, taking out a folder from behind her. "Did he looked like this, right?" She said, taking a photo from the folder. Sure enough, it was the same guy from last night. Fedora, trench coat, brown hair, brown eyes...Yep. It matched. Romi nodded.

"That's him!" She shouted, confirming Jenny's suspicions.

"He's a well know criminal in all the regions actually. His main targets are usually jewelry stores, banks..." She trailed off, scanning Romi up and down. "And young women..." Romi blushed a little, remembering the embarrassing and shameful incident last night. "He was last seen robing a jewelry store in Pewter City about a week ago. I'm not surprised he'd be here..."

"But what happened to him exactly?" Romi asked. Officer Jenny bit her lip. She hated talking about this.

"It's more of a rumor actually..." She said, looking to the side. "In the past few months, most robberies that have been hapening in Cerulean City have been stopped the same way this one was." Romi took a step back in shock. "This "vigilante" lures the robbers out one by one and knocks them out of commission. The robbers are than usually found dangling from a tree, alive and with barely any scratches." She looked over to Romi, who was still listening with interest. "Almost all the stolen goods are returned. The guy apparently takes some for himself-"

""Almost"?! What do you mean "almost"?!" Romi yelled, surprising the officer. "But I looked through everything! All the gems are there! I swear it!" The officer raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Not even the "beautiful amethyst" that your boss told me was missing?" She asked.

...

"**WHAT?!**"

* * *

><p>"Ugh~ My aching head..." A man groaned as he opened his eyes. He must have had one heck of a hangover, because his head felt like it was gonna burst. He reached for his covers..<p>

Only to find air.

His eyes, finally adjusted to the light, widened when he saw that he wasn't in his bed. Instead, he was dangling from a branch that had gotten stuck to his shirt.

"The hell?!" He yelled with a notable Scottish accent. How did he get here? Last thing he remembered was-

"Boss!" A voice called out underneath him. The man scanned around and found two men, one blonde and one brunette, and a Greninja. "Where are you Simon?"

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT!**" He yelled at the top of his lungs, startling the two men.

"Gre." The Greninja said, pointing at his trainer in the tree. The two sighed in relief when they found him.

"Boss!" The blonde yelled rushing over to the tree. His compatriots behind him. "There you are! Are you okay?"

"**DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU TREVOR?!**" He spat, making Trevor flinch. "GRENINJA! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Greninja nodded before hopping from one branch to another until reaching his trainer. He put his hands together, water building up between them. "Whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing?!" He yelled before Greninja broke the branch with a water shuriken, sending Simon crashing down.

"Hold on boss, we got you!" Luis said as he and Trevor prepared to catch their falling leader...

Only for him to land about two meters away from them.

"Oops." Trevor said as Simon got up on his knees. There was dirt in his mouth and he looked like he was ready to kill.

"You morons!" He yelled whacking the two upside the head. "Cant you two do anything right?!" The two held the bruised head and whimpered, making Simon groan. "Bunch of big babies..." He muttered before whistling to his Greninja. The water pokemon landed gracefully in front of him, expecting to be punished, but was surprised felt his trainer pet him. "Good job Greninja. Here." He took out a treat and tossed it the air, which the Greninja caught in his mouth expertly.

"Hey~!" Trevor whined. "How come you thank him? He was the one who dropped you!"

"Well at least he does his job right." Simon said bluntly. Luis laughed at Trevor, who was pouting. "What happened anyway? Last thing I remember is..."

!

"The jewelry store!" He realized as memories of last night flooded his thoughts. He remembered everything. The clerk, his friends screams, his decision to check it himself, that tall figure... "Where are we anyway?"

"Somewhere in Route 4 I think." Luis said, glancing at his surroundings. "We're not that far from Cerulean City..." Simon tsked.

"Than we're going back." He stated, surprising the two men. "There's no way I'm letting some punk humiliate me like that."

"Boss, are you sure?" Trevor asked. "We don't even know what that thing is, let alone how to stop it!"

"Than we try again tonight." Simons said, reaching for his gun, only to see it was missing. Whoever did this must have taken it from him when he was out. "I know another place we can try and rob nearby. We go there and draw him out straight to us."

"But how do we fight it! We could barely see what is was!" Luis protested, watching Simon rummage through his pockets.

"Easy. We'll beat him..." He took out something from his pockets. Something that made his friends eyes grow wide. "With **this**."

"B-boss..Are you sure?" Luis asked, staring at what his leader was holding.

"Damn right I'm sure!" He said, tossing it up and down. "No one humiliates me and gets away with it!" He ran a hair through his chocolate brown locks, only to find that something was missing. "Hey, where's my fedora?" He asked, looking around for his "iconic" piece of headwear.

"You mean your hat?" Trevor asked, earning a glare from Simon.

"It's. A. **Fedora**." He growled, shutting Trevor up. "That was my favorite one too..." He sighed. Luis, run back to the hideout fetch my spare clothes." Luis nodded before taking off. _"So this guy thinks he can mess with Simon Dales? Hah! He's just won himself a one-way trip to Hell."_

* * *

><p>"Alright boys, I'm going to land, get ready." Deryk said as he slowed down and approached. Both of his passenger nodded an okay before letting go of Deryk's wings, landing gracefully on the ground. Deryk's feet slipped on the ground as his jetpack's wings retracted, sliding him to a halt.<p>

"Where to now MECHA?" Hunter asked the robot, who pointed in a direction. "Come on! No time to lose!" He said before running in the direction MECHA showed him, his comrades right behind. Deryk had caught up to Hunter and was running beside him, while MECHA was still a few steps behind him. "Hey Deryk?"

"What?" Deryk said. "Is something wrong?"

"That's what I should be asking..." Hunter said, worried about his friend. "You've been acting...**different **since I mentioned...you know." Deryk stayed silent, his hair shadowing his eyes again. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything...It's just that you remind me a lot of him." The soldier sighed.

"I suppose its better I tell you now so I can get this out off my chest..." He said, prompting the bounty hunter to raise an eyebrow. "Joshua Williams is my father." Hunter jumped back, surprised. "Killed by Biostar when I was about two years old...I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I just don't like it when people mention him..."

"No, I'm sorry." Hunter stated. "I should've figured you were his son. Afterall, you're the spitting image of him...I don't remember him much though..." Deryk raised an eyebrow, confused. "He was a good friend of my mother. I met him when I was about three years old, so I don't remember him that well, but I do remember he was a very kind man." Deryk remained quiet. "Do you still want to continue this mission?" Hunter shrunk when he saw Deryk's glare. Why the heck was his glare of all things so terrifying?!

"If I abandoned every mission that involved my father, I'd never be where I am now." He stated coldly, which admittedly made Hunter gulp."If I managed to handle it in the past, I'm pretty sure I can handle it n-" He stopped, Hunter imitating. This allowed MECHA to catch up with them, panting.

"*Pant* Why'd you guys *Pant* stop?" He asked, only to be hushed by the two.

Deryk's instincts had kicked in the moment he heard the soft rustling sound of the grass. Some thing was moving towards them and fast. The hilt of a sword came out of Deryk's backpack. The soldier kept his hand a few centimeters away from the blade, just waiting for the right moment to strike.

Hunter removed the cloaking device from his weapons and already had one finger on his blasters trigger. The other was on the hilt of his blade. He around, sensing that there was something wrong.

It took a bit longer for MECHA to realize what was going on. He tuned his ears up so he could listen for the slightest movements in the trees, only to hear lots and lots of rustling. He gulped. This was his first time fighting for real and whatever was coming their way was not friendly. The mere thought made his metallic skin crawl.

"Hey!" Deryk called out, getting the robot's attention. "Get you're head in the game. Just think of this as another training exercise, nothing more." God, was this guy a mind reader?! How do you even read a robots mind?!...

Still, he had a point. He couldn't just run away like that. What would ROB say? Or his "father"? No. He had to fight too. Whatever was coming their way...Bring it on.

Time seemed almost nonexistent as the trio scanned around for what whatever was after them. The sound of something moving through the grass seemed to be almost everywhere. Even MECHA was having a hard time picking it up...

"What the heck is making that noise?" Hunter muttered under his breath.

_"Not a "what" my good man, but a __**"who"**__."_

The trio froze.

"Who's there?!" Deryk barked, looking around for whoever spoke. The voice laughed. You could tell it was male and it spoke with a somewhat gentlemanly yet sarcastic tone.

_"My, my...Is that how you treat all newcomers?" _The voice asked. It didn't seem to be coming from anywhere...It felt as if he was inside their heads. And the very thought of something like that made Deryk growl like a beast.

"Show yourself!" Hunter yelled. He was getting just as angry as Deryk. The only one who looked more afraid than angry was MECHA, but he did his best to keep his "brave face" on. The voice tsked.

_"Hmph! Why must children be so impatient nowadays?" _It said as they heard...and **felt **something slide past their legs. But they even though they could feel it, they still couldn't see anything. _"But if you really want to know...Why don't I introduce myself?" _It was then that they noticed something moving in front of them...It kinda looked like a pile of dirt...

Except for the fact those clumps of dirt all had legs and looked surprisingly like...

"Bugs?!" The trio asked at the same time as they watched more and more bugs climb into the pile, making it larger and taller with each passing second. Some of them carried pieces of fabric with them. Others carried strings. Eventually, the bugs just stopped climbing onto the pile...

And what came next made MECHA's "brave face" go away.

The bugs started moving, molding like some sort of living puddy. The patches of cloth were stitched together as they molding into a more human like shape. The bugs finished sewing up their burlap-like skin as the remaining bugs went into two large holes that looked like eyes. Oddly enough, it's facial features looked fairly human. Heck, everything about him looked normal, except for his "eyes" and skin though. A mouth, a nose, ears and even realistic brown hair...

But all he had for eyes were those big black holes being illuminated by a bright yellow glow right the middle of them, almost like pupils.

The figure was slumped forward, arms dangling in front of him as if he was some kind of zombie. A few more bugs climbed into his hair and stitched together a yellow scarecrow hat for him. To summarize, he looked like something straight out of a Halloween horror movie.

"What in the world?..." Deryk said, completely flabbergasted..He had seen many wierd things, but never before had he seen anything so...disgusting. Hunter took a few steps back, still recovering from the shock of seeing the figure take his corporal form. As for MECHA...Well, let's just say he leaked some oil into his pants.

The trio heard a loud sickening crack as the figure arched his back, a smirk forming on his burlap face.

"Well, well, well..." He said with a sickening slur in his voice. He eyed the trio with those large nonexistent eyes of his, his "pupils" gleaming with mischief. "**What have we here?**"

* * *

><p>"Romi, calm down." Officer Jenny said as the young woman panicked around her, yelling worst-case scenarios as she ran around aimlessly.<p>

"How can you ask me to be calm?!" She yelled waving her arms frantically. "The most valuable item in the entire store got stolen and I don't have any lead as to where it may be!" Her arms slumped, sadness present in her features.."That gem meant so much to my boss...And I let it get stolen..."

"There, there Romi..." Jenny said, patting her shoulder. "It's not your fault all this happened..." Even though Jenny was right, Romi still didn't feel any better. "We'll do our best to find who took it. You have my word." Romi sighed. She gave the police officer a sad smile before nodding.

"Okay Officer Jenny..." She said, glancing back at the store. "I guess I'll just leave it to you..." The officer raised an eyebrow at the odd statement, but didn't question it.

"O~kay..." Jenny said, trailing off for a bit. "Just...Don't do anything crazy Romi...You know, like you always do?" The clerk scratched the back of her head, a sheepish smile on her face. "I don't wanna have to get you out of prison again because of one of your hair-brained schemes." She finished before heading towards her group, who were finishing interrogating Romi's boss.

"Sorry Jenny." Romi whispered, taking her hand out from behind her head, revealing something very interesting. "Fingers crossed!"

* * *

><p>"G-guys? W-what is that thing?" MECHA asked his comrades as he and the two were being stared down by some kind of living scarecrow. He gulped as he started feeling his legs turn to jelly...Now he <strong>really <strong>started wishing he didn't have emotions anymore...

"I-I..." Deryk tried to find words to explain it, but couldn't find any. He truly had no clue as to what that thing was. It was literally a living bag of bugs...Deryk was completely flabbergasted.

And he hated every second of it.

"Let's see~!" The scarecrow said with a smirk gracing his lips. He pointed to the trio. "One who seeks courage, one who seeks pride...And one who seeks vengeance..." The trio raised a collective eyebrow. "Oh what fun! Such on odd mix of lifetime goals! I've never seen anything like it!" He took a step forward, which instinctively made the trio take a step back.

"W-who..**What **are you?" Hunter asked, earning a laugh from the scarecrow.

"Oh where are my manners?!" He said, overdramatcally slapping a hand on his forehead, as if saying "How could I forget to tell them?". "I've been given many names..." He paced a few more steps closer. ""The king of fear". "the shadow on the moon at night"...Hehe. The "Sack Man"...But out of all of them..." He stopped, his hat shadowing his eyes. "I prefer..**.The Oogie Boogie Man**..."

Now, normally, if Deryk heard anyone call themselves that, which he has, he'd probably just call them stupid and beat the living snot out of them...This was a different case. The air around this guy was...different. You could feel his presence no matter where you looked. Those eyes that seemed to stare into your soul, that burlap skin and the way he spoke...

As much as the soldier didn't want to admit it, he shuddered.

Hunter wasn't acting any different. A simple stare from Oogie felt like a thousand Deryk glares combined! It seemed so dark...So twisted and mischievous at the same time...He has seen his fair share of aliens. **Very **ugly aliens...But he had never seen anything like this. He was literally living bag of bugs...What kind of monstrosity was he?

MECHA...Well, the poor robot was having a hard time standing. He had never felt so terrified in his life!...True, he had only been active for about a week, but still! And to think a few minutes ago he was saying he was gonna be brave...

No...He clenched his fists. ROB had been in a situation like this before. Right at the end of the fourth Smash Tourney. And though Oogie Boogie was probably the scariest thing he ever saw** in person**, what ROB faced was much worse...He hoped. Gulping, the robot stood his ground.

"W-what do you want?" He said, surprising his comrades. They didn't expect him to be the one to speak up. Oogie smirked.

"And the coward makes his first step towards goal! This is gonna be easier than I thought! You'll all do just fine!" He said, clapping his hands together. Deryk raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked, taking a few steps back. The Boogie Man smirked as a strong wind blowed.

"Easy child..." He said before the patches of burlap his skin was made of was blown away by the wind, scattering his bugs on the ground. The three jumped back. Any trace of him was gone in an instant.

_"The hell?!" _Deryk screamed in his head. How did he do that? The guy was like some kind of organic group of nanobots! He didn't know where he went...Until he felt warm and surprisingly minty breath in his ear.

"Each of you are here for a reason..." Oogie whispered. How did he get there so fast?! Deryk wasted no time in taking out his blade and slashing the monsters head off, only for him to deform into bugs again. "And yet you're all going about it the wrong way..."

"Huh?" The three mouthed together as Oogie materialized leaning onto a tree.

"Must I spell it out?" He asked incredulously. He groaned before taking off his hat and rummaging through it. Whil he searched, a yellow and black snake came out of his right eye. It went down his shirt and back up into his other eye.

"Gross..." Hunter muttered, sticking his tongue out.

"Aha! Here it is." Oogie said as he pulled out a small book. "Now where was I?...Oh yes!" He cleared his throat before scanning through the books pages. "Each of you have your own objectives, your own "dreams" if you will, but are all united by a common goal..." He looked up from his book. "To finaly put an end to the war..."

"And you know his how?" Deryk asked. His initial shock from seeing Oogie for the first time seemed to be going away...

"I'm the Boogie Man." He said as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "I hide under your bed at night. Boo." Okay, now even MECHA was starting to loosen up. "But that's not important now...I'm here to tell you that you're doing it all wrong." Oogie finally stopped at a page and started reading aloud. "A rich man gives his servant a task." He said earning a confused look from the trio.

"What is he-" MECHA started.

"Hold on MECHA..." Hunter said. "I think he's trying to tell us something..." Deryk stayed silent and listened.

"The servant is tasked to recruit a new servant. Now it was a long trip, so he stopped at hotel, but while he was there, a treasure catches his eye. The finest gold in all of the kingdom. The servant blissfully forgets his task and takes the gold, believing that his master will reward him deeply. However, before he could arrive home, a man appeared in the path, the owner of the gold. The servant was called a thief and killed on the spot…Now, another servant was sent as well. He stayed at the hotel saw the gold too, but was more loyal than the other and brought the new servant his master asked. In thanks, the rich man gave the servant even more gold than the gold he found and he lived happily ever after. " He closed the book. "Wasn't that a nice story?"

"What do you want?" Hunter asked, getting fed up with the Boogie Man's games. The monster sighed.

"You were all sent here for a reason, a common goal." He shoved the book back in his hat. "But you've been attracted by a treasure that just may cost your life."

"Huh?" MECHA said, tilting his head to the side.

"He's saying that we need to stop looking for the emerald and start looking for the smasher or else we'll get killed." Hunter said.

"Not that difficult to put two and two together." Deryk said as the Boogie Man smiled.

"It wasn't meant to be some deep emotional riddle. Just something a little different. I'm not much of a "Boogie Man" anymore...More of a "Goofy Man" nowadays." He said with a playful smile, making the soldiers eye twitch. "I just wanted to lighten the mood before I told you the real news."

"...Is this a joke?" Deryk asked, no longer amused or intimidated by anything the "Boogie Man" had to offer. This earned a chuckle from Oogie.

"Oh don't get used to it..." He said, his cheerful smile turning more into a melancholic one. "I'm just repaying an old debt..." He stared into Deryk's eyes, which made the soldier feel uneasy. The Boogie Man smiled when he saw a familiar red spark in Deryk's eye. "No. You don't know who I am...But I know who you are." Deryk raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?" He asked. But the Boogie Man still stared until his eyes.

"Someday, it will all make sense to you." He turned away. "I'm helping you now to pay my end of the bargain…As for you three…" The three eyed each other, before glancing back at the monster. "The next time we meet, I will truly be your worst nightmare."

"H-hold on! I'm confused! Can someone tell me what's going on?!" MECHA cried. "Why aren't you here to fight us now?" Oogie stopped, which made MECHA's metallic skin crawl. Maybe he should've kept his mouth shut…

"This world will come to an end…Soon." He said. His solemn voice made the three jump. "Unless you find all of your comrades, I'm afraid there may be no hope…"

"But if we find the emerald, we'll-" Hunter started.

"NO!" Oogie yelled, making the three jump. "I understand your precaution…For I have seen it before many times in the future…" The three tilted their heads. "I cannot explain it too you all…But I can show one of you what I mean…Please…" Deryk looked unconvinced. Hunter was a bit more convinced than him, but still eyed the monster strangely. Oogie sighed. "Of course…No one trusts the Boogie Man…" He said, glancing at the only one who didn't seem apprehensive. "What about the robot?"

"I..." He started, looking at his two friends. Both were looking at him, just waiting for his response. "I...Okay..." Hunter nodded while Deryk scoffed.

"Another robot in the scrap heap..." The soldier muttered, earning a glare from Hunter. MECHA gulped and turned back to the Boogie Man...But, for a split second, he could've sworn he saw a man wearing a white top hat in his place...

"Are you sure you can trust me?" Oogie said, now only about three feet away from him. How did he get there so fast? "What I'm about to show you may save your friends life and yet it can also kill them...Are you sure?" MECHA pondered for a minute, looking back at his team and back at the monster.

_"What would ROB do?" _He asked himself..._"He would take the risk if it meant saving his friends. Just like the boy he kept mentioning in the video..."_

"Okay. I'm ready." He said, summoning all of his courage. The Boogie Man smiled. A true genuine smile.

"A wise choice...ROB would be proud..." That comment made something inside MECHA's robotic heart move...

"Aristotle!" Oogie cried, making a red snake come out of his eye. "Future." It was more than enough explanation for the snake. Aristotle nodded, quickly making his way down Oogie's body and climbing up MECHA's. The bot shuddered as he felt Aristotle slither up his stomach and wrap around his neck. "Last chance. Are you sure?" MECHA nodded. "Very well then..._Um destino a ser revelado...Uma...ou mais almas a serem salvos."_

"Is he speaking Portuguese?" Hunter asked.

"Apparently." Deryk answered back.

_"Revela a este o futuro que pode o salvar...E da a ele a coragem parar lutar..."_

To Hunter and Deryk, nothing happened. All they saw was MECHA close his eyes for a second and then see them open instantly.

For MECHA on the other hand, it was whole different story.

Flashes of light, a black and white pokemon attacking a young woman and a faceless man, a fedora...

And one dead corpse...

Aristotle unwrapped itself from the bots neck, jumping its way back into Oogie's eye. MECHA looked like he was about to go into stasis. After a minute or two, he fainted on the spot. Hunter ran up to the two.

"What happened to him?!" He demanded, crouching next to the fallen robot. The Boogie Man rose his hands in defense.

"Believe me, I did you all a favor..." He glanced at Deryk, who still watched him indifferently. "He got a glimpse at the current stream of time and how it's going to end up." He turned back to Hunter. "If I were you, I'd wait until he wakes up. He knows things that just might save your life..." He turned and walked towards Deryk, who defensively took a step back. The Boogie Man smiled. "The king really did change you Schwarz."

?

"Excuse me?" Deryk asked, looking at the monster.

"Oops. Wasn't supposed to say that." He said before walking away. The wind started blowing and his seams looked like they were gonna fall off already.

"Hey." Deryk said, getting his attention. "What did you mean by you becoming our "worst nightmare"?" Oogie smirked.

"I haven't met you yet..." He said, making the soldier raise an eyebrow. "Or did I? It's hard to recall...Ah yes...Well, I've met you..." He gave him one last glance before getting blown away by the wind. "But you haven't met me yet...And when you do...I'll truly be the king of your fears..." And with that, the Boogie Man and all his bugs were swept away by the wind, far out of Deryk's sight. The soldier stared at the disappearing mass of bugs and cloth somewhat indifferently...His story sounded so preposterous, it sounded like a lie Matthew would come up with...

Than why did part of Deryk believe him?

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Cain, can I ask you something?" Eight year old Matthew asked his older friend as the two ate breakfast. Cain smiled.<em>

_"Sure thing little dude! Ask away!" He said before taking a nice sip off coffee._

_"Where do babies come from?" And that bitter sip of Joe just spit out of Cain's mouth like a geyser. He panted as he stared at the young king, who still stared at him with innocent curiosity._

_"W-why are you asking me?!" He yelled, his voice a bit too loud._

_"Well I tried asking Master, but he told me to ask Barren. When I asked him he told me to ask you." He replied with a childish smile._

_"Thanks for nothing jerks!" __Cain thought as he stared at the young boy. He gulped. As perverted as he was, he did nor want to be the one to give Matthew the talk about the birds and the bees..."Matthew it's...Complicated."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because there are...rules."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because without them things would go out of control!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Say "Why?" again and your face will be kissing that wall!" Cain threatened, though it didn't do much as Matthew only stuck his tongue at him._

_"I just wanna know..." He whispered, making Cain sigh._

_"Matthew, you're just too little to know these things..." He said. "Do you even know why boys and girls like each other?"_

_"Huh? They do?" Matthew asked, tilting his head. Cain face palmed._

_"Geez! This kid doesn't know anything!...Not that that's a bad thing, but still!" He thought, looking at Matthew's confused expression. "Well Matthew...You have a mom and dad right?" The boy nodded. "Do you know why they're married?" Matthew opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't formulate a response._

_"Uh...Because it's fun?" Cain face palmed again. He had to at least explain __**this **__to the kid._

_"No~...It's because they love each other."_

_"What's love?" Seriously, why couldn't Master Asia explain this to him?!_

_"Love is...It's kinda like a...Sorta like a..." His eyes seemed to look at anything but Matthew. "How do I explain this?" Matthew waited patiently, looking at Cain with his big blue eyes. "Well...Do you have something or...Someone you really __**really **__like?" Matthew nodded._

_"Yeah. There's Master Asia, you, Barren, Himawari, my mommy, my daddy, Junior, Amy..." He trailed off, trying to think of more people, which made Cain chuckle._

_"And you'd do anything to make us happy?" He asked. Matthew nodded vigorously._

_"Of course!" He said, his voice surprisingly serious. "You're my friends! My family! Why wouldn't I want you guys to be happy?"_

_"The innocence of a child truly is a wonderful thing." Cain thought as he saw Matthew's determined expression. "Matthew, that's one if the many kinds of love." Matthew tilted his head._

_"There's more than one?" He asked, scratching his head._

_"Yep. The fact you want all your friends and family to be happy proves that you truly care for us. That's love. Caring for those around, whether you know them or not." Matthew was still a bit confused._

_"But what about my parents? What kind of love do they have?" Cain's eyes twitched._

_"Well you see..."  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Alright than. You boys ready?" Simon asked over his walkie talkie as he and his Greninja stood on the rooftop of a Pokemart. Not far from it was a fairly large jewelry store, with a large sign that read "Aqua Crystals".<p>

Night time was already starting, making it perfect for a heist. Simon was now sporting a brown trench coat, with a matching fedora, obviously. His eyes scanned the surroundings. There weren't many people on the street, which made his job a heck of a lot easier.

"Ninja." His Greninja answered, taking position to the jump off the building.

"Ready boss!" Luis's voice said over the talkie.

"Uh...Why are we doing this again?" Trevor asked. Simon growled.

"Fo the billionth time Trevor..."

* * *

><p>"This is the closest jewelry store from ours, and that guy who rescued me couldn't have gotten far. So if I try and rob it, he should show up and try to stop me and I can get the amethyst back!" Romi explained over her cellphone. She was on the rooftop of the towns Pokemon Center, now wearing a black jumpsuit the showed off all of her beautiful curves. "What do you think?" She asked happily, earning nothing but silence from the other end.<p>

"...**That**...**IS THE STUPIDEST IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD!**" A Scottish female voice screamed from the other end, which made Romi wince. "Romi, **plea~se **tell me your not thinking about going through with this harebrained idea of yours?!"

"Sorry Sara, I'm already here."

"**WHAT?!**" Sara yelled. "Get out of there now! Honestly! This is worst than the time you tried to prove was an alien in disguise plotting to take over the world!"

"Hey! She uses a fork to eat pizza! A fork! For **pizza**!"

"And the time you tried to prove my brother was a serial killer!"

"He's cree~py! Just the way he looks at me..." Romi shuddered.

"And the time you tried to prove that Gym Leader Cindy's boobs were fake!"

"That one wasn't that bad..." She said, remembering the event that occurred not to long ago. "She didn't mind either...She even gave me a free camera!"

"**SHE THREW IT AT YOUR HEAD!**"

"Yeah, for free!" Romi replied happily, completely oblivious to her friends bewilderment.

"How are you not in prison yet?!" Sara asked, earning a giggle from the pinkette.

"Because I have friends like you and Jenny to back me up!" She said with a wink, earning a groan from her friend.

"Why can't I have any normal friends..." She muttered, which was ignored by her friend. "Romi, please don't do anything stupid..."

"Too~ late!" She happily exclaimed. "Because..."

* * *

><p>"It's now or never boys." Simon said as he finished instructing his team. "It's time to raise some Hell!"<p>

* * *

><p>"How long has he been out now?" Hunter asked Deryk. The two were sitting slumped on a tree, with the unconscious MECHA right beside them. The soldier checked his watch.<p>

"About two hours...And it's already sunset..." The soldier replied, looking at the sun disappearing into the horizon. "The mission's taking longer than I expected..."

The two remained silent, occasionally glancing at the robot. Their encounter with the Boogie Man still fresh in their minds...

"Do you think he meant it?" Deryk asked. No further explanation was needed. Hunter knew what he was talking about.

"We have to account for every possibility..." He replied, looking over at MECHA. "From the little riddle he told us when he left, it seemed like he was implying..."

"That he's from the future?" Deryk asked, earning a nod from the bounty hunter. "With Octavio's recent discover, it is plausible..." He said, putting a hand on his chin.

"Well, from what I heard, a Chaos Emerald got Matthew and his group in some trouble last time." Hunter said.

"True..." Deryk said, playing with his guns. "But the chaos and smash energy was detected together. If we find one, we're bound to find the other..."

"Maybe that's not what he meant..." He said, glancing at his communicators watch. 6:55 PM. Sun was gone and replaced by the beautiful stary night sky of Route 4. "Maybe he meant we're focussing too much on the finding the emerald and not the smasher...Putting it as our top priority instead of what we came here for." Deryk nodded. It was the most logical explanation...

But why did he call him **"Schwarz"**?

A rustling sound caught their attention. They instinctively grabbed their weapons, thinking it could've been another visit from their scarecrow "friend", but sighed in relief when they saw it was MECHA, his eyes wide and breathing heavy.

"MECHA!" Hunter said walking up to the robot, who stared back at the hunter. "Are you okay? You've been out for a while now?" MECHA didn't answer him, which made the bounty hunter worry. "ME-"

"What time is it?!" He yelled, scrambling back onto his feet. Hunter took a step back, surprised at his sudden outbreak.

"Uh~...6:56 PM..." He said. He immediately wished he didn't. MECHA's eyes widened as he took a few steps back.

"Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohno!" The robot said as he paced around frantically, getting both of his teammates attention.

"MECHA, what's wrong?" Deryk asked, making the robot stop. The robot looked terrified, which was expected...

What wasn't expected was MECHA grabbing Deryk by the collar and shaking him frantically.

"How far away are we from the Cerulean City Pokemon Center?!" He yelled as he shook the soldier

"U-uh...Ab-bout two and a-a half kilometers f-from here..." He managed to say. MECHA immediately stopped shaking him and let go, dropping the boy on the ground. "...Ow..."

"We have to hurry!" MECHA yelled grabbing Hunter's wrist and the back of Deryk's collar, proceeding to take off in a a random direction, dragging them behind him.

"W-whoa! MECHA, hold on!" Hunter said, wincing at the robots hard grip. Must be one of the perks of being a machine.

"Ack! You know...This is very uncomfortable!" Deryk squeaked. Being choked by your collar is far from anything pleasant...

"No time! We gotta hurry!"

"Do you even know where you're going?!" The two yelled, making the robot skid to halt. Deryk sighed when he felt MECHA let go of his shirt. At least wasn't deprived of oxygen anymore. The soldier dusted his pants as he got back onto his feet.

"MECHA, could at least tell us why you're so jumpy...Is this about what the Boogie Man showed you?" Deryk asked, earning a nod from MECHA.

"What did he show you?" Hunter asked, hoping to make some sense of the situation.

"Guys...I know where the smasher is." He said, making his friends jump back in surprise. "And we have to find him, now!"

"Calm do-"

"Don't tell me to be calm!" He yelled, shocking his friends. "If we don't we'll never get all the smashers in our team!"

"Because we'll be dead?" Hunter asked, but was surprised when he saw MECHA shake his head.

"No...We won't die...

**The smasher will."**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Silvermane here!<strong>

**Wow. I've never had such a conscutive string of updates in such a short time...LONG AND WELL WRITTEN updates too! However, I have some news for you all. Don't worry, I'm not going on another hiatus, nor am I cancelling this story. I've decided that the first chapters, all of them since my "resurection" need a complete rewrite. Just looking back at them make me see how stupid I was when I started out. So updates will be a bit slower from now on until I finish rewriting my story, starting from chapter one. Until I finish rewriting all the chapters, I'll only consider this an actually story from "MDX-00001-"MECHA" Part 3" and onwards. So watch out for new chapters, revised chapters and a whole new story coming very soon. :) Silvermane, signing out!**


	20. The Kanto Chronicle I Part 3

**Chapter 19**

**The Kanto Chronicle I Part 3**

* * *

><p>"Can't this thing go any faster?!" Mecha yelled as he and Hunter rode on top of Deryk's back. The trio were blasting through the trail at full speed, going so fast that Deryk could barely maneuver himself.<p>

"My S-42 is already at its limit!" Deryk shouted over the sound of his engines. "If we go any faster it might die on us!"

"Calm down Mecha!" Hunter yelled, getting the robot's attention. "Everything's going to be fine! How much time do we have?" A little robotic chime was heard as data appeared in Mecha's optics.

"Not much I'm afraid..." He said. He anxiously tapped his fingers on Deryk's jetpack. "If what I saw is true-"

"Mecha, will you shut up?!" Deryk yelled at him, silencing the robot instantly. "No one is going to die! Understand?!" Mecha hesitantly nodded. "Good..." He muttered before bringing his attention back to his flight. "No one is going to die today... not on my watch..."

* * *

><p>"Okay boys!" Simon said as he stood in front of the store with his boys and Greninja. "Let's get this started." Unlike his previous heist from the night before, the store was already closed. While it <em>would<em> make things easier, Simon felt somewhat disappointed. It was never any fun robbing a place with no one inside.

But hey, a heist was a heist.

"Boss..." Trevor started, trying to look through the darkened window. "Are you sure about this? What if the guy doesn't show up?"

"Oh, he is going to show up!" Simon spat, making Trevor flinch. "I've heard rumors about this guy. Some vigilante beating up crooks after they make a heist all around the Cerulean City." He reached into his jacket and took out a paper clip. He bent one end of it and stuck it into the keyhole. "At first I thought it was a dumb story, but now I'm convinced."

An echoing click made Simon grin.

"I'm going to be the one to take this "hero" down." He said, stepping into the dark store. "And I'll make him regret ever crossing paths with Simon Dales."

* * *

><p>"Ugh... My aching head..." Matthew muttered as he stirred. He tossed and turned himself around, looking for a comfortable position to sleep, but all effort was in vain. Heck, the bed didn't even feel very comfy. Plus all the grass on top of it was starting to give him an itch.<p>

!

...Grass?

Matthew's eyes shot open, only for his blue eyes to see the bright blue sky above him. He sat up and looked around.

He sure wasn't at HQ anymore. Now, he was in some kind of large grassy plain. Okay, large wasn't a good enough word. More like "endless". The terrain twisted into hills in the distance, with a few patches of flowers scattered around. The sky had a few clouds, each one taking some rather... unique shapes.

One of them was shaped like a wolf. Then there were three triangles positioned together to make a bigger one. There was... What was it called again? The Smash symbol? Well that was there too. The rest of them looked a bit alien to him. There was a sword, a star and... an eggplant?

"...How the heck did I end up here?" He asked himself. He jumped onto his feet and scratched his head. "More importantly, where _is_ here?!" He started walking forward, the grass crunching beneath his feet with every step. "The last thing I remember was-"

Matthew heard a small clinking sound and stopped. It sounded (and felt) like he kicked something made of metal. Looking down, Matthew didn't see anything to out of the ordinary...

Just his flute.

"Ah~!" Matthew yelled before running a good ten meters away from the instrument and a behind a rock. How it randomly got there, Matthew didn't know, nor did he care. "What is that thing doing here?!" He yelled. "I left you back in the past! I don't know what kind of possessed demonic entity you are, but leave me alone!"

"Oy! I would prefer it if you didn't call me that!"

Matthew froze. Just where the heck did that voice come from?

"Umm~... Hello~?" He slurred, looking around for anyone. "Is there anyone there?"

"I'm right here your majesty!" The voice said again. Matthew could recognize the voice to be female, with what appeared to be an middle eastern accent.

"Where is here exactly?" Matthews asked, still trying to find the voice.

"Take a few steps forward." Matthew got out of his hiding spot and obliged. "A little more..." A few more steps. "There!" Matthew blinked. He still couldn't see anyone.

"Are you messing with me?" He asked, earning a giggle from the voice. "That's not helping."

"Oh relax! I'm right underneath you!" Huh? Matthew looked down, only to see he had walked right back to his flute.

Blink.

Blink. Blink.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"...I'm out." Matthew said before turning around and walking the other way.

"H-hey!" The voice yelled, surprised at Matthew's response. "Get back here!" Matthew ignored her and kept walking. "I said-" Matthew choked when he felt something grab the back of his collar. "-get back here!" Matthew had almost no time to react. In an instant he felt himself get pulled back onto the floor and dragged back to the flute.

"Ack~!" Matthew winced as soon as whatever was holding him let go. "Ow..." Matthew looked to the side and saw the flute still sitting next to him. "Why must this thing haunt me?" He whispered before sitting up.

There was a brief moment of silence. The voice from earlier had apparently shut up. Geez, what was with him and having girl's voices in his head? And more importantly...

"What's the big deal with this flute?" He asked himself, picking it up and tapping it in his other hand. "I was sure I left you in my room back in the past..." Matthew glared at the instrument. "If I hadn't picked you I'd still be with Barren, Cain and Master Asia..." He sighed. "Meh. Doubt it. Master probably would've sent me away no matter what I picked..."

He sighed. That was another question. Why the _heck_ did Master Asia send him away again? His training was over or something like that? As much as he respected his master's word, it still made little sense. It's not like he knew Meta Ridley was going to attack him in the past, right?

...

!

"Wait a minute..." Master Asia sent him away, weeks before Matthew was sent to the future... Coincidence? Matthew had heard that Master Asia had the ability to speak to Clockwork...

"Agh!" Matthew yelled, falling onto his back. "This is too confusing!" He glanced at the flute in his hands and pouted. "And it's all your fault!" He jumped onto his feet and pointed at the flute accusingly with his free hand. "If you hadn't showed up again, I wouldn't but have doubts about my master!" Matthew paused.

"...Am I really pinning all this blame on an inanimate object?" Matthew thought he heard something giggle, but it was probably just his imagination. He sighed and stared at the instrument in his hand. "Well... A flute is still a flute." He held the flute with both hands and held it up to his mouth. "I wonder if I still got it..." Matthew took a deep and played a quick note...

Only for pink smoke to come out the opposite side.

Matthew jumped back in shock, dropping the flute in the process. "What the-"

"Yahoo!" The female voice from earlier said, much clearer than before. Matthew blinked as he watched a trail of smoke fly around in the air around him. "I'm free~! I don't care if this is just the dreamscape, it sure feels good to be out!" Matthew started coughing as the smoke clouded his field of vision. Man, this stuff was strong!

"Wh-who's there?" Matthew asked, fanning the smoke away.

"Teehee! I told you I was right underneath you before!" The voice from earlier said again.

Even after the smoke died down, Matthew had a hard time seeing. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the stinging out of his eyes.

"J-just give me a minute..." He winced. After a little more rubbing, Matthew finally managed to open his eyes and make out a figure in front of him. He blinked again, just to try to clear his vision a bit more. "Alright, who's-"

Matthew froze. Right in front of him was a young girl, who stared at him with large brown eyes. Her skin was noticeably darker than his and she was wearing various pieces of jewelry, most notably the golden crown on her head . Another uncanny trait Matthew noticed was her clothes, or lack of clothes in his opinion. All she wore was a pair of pink baggy pants with and a pink seamless bra. That and the pointed shoes she had on. Either way it gave Matthew a rather embarrassing view of herself. Her hair was pitch black and tied into a ponytail, a rather long one at that, almost reaching the floor.

But as beautiful as she was, there was one thing that Matthew noticed.

She was floating.

"Ah~!" Matthew yelled, taking a few steps. Unfortunately, he ended up tripping on his own footing and fell over, landing on his back. The girl giggled before floating over him.

"Teehee,! That's always their reaction!" She said . Matthew could only stare as she offered him a hand. "Hello there! It's a pleasure to finally meet you your majesty!"

Matthew shakily accepted her hand and got himself back up. His legs wobbled a little as he lifted his head back up to see her.

"U-um…" He fumbled over his words. "Hi?" The girl smiled.

"Sorry for spooking you earlier, but I've been stuck in there for so long, I just couldn't resist." She beamed before snapping her fingers. She disappeared for a moment before appearing again with a glass cup and a bottle of soda in her hands. "Anyway, my name is Shafiqah!" She poured soda into a cup and handed it to Matthew. She snapped and the bottle disappeared. "Thank you for finally awakening me your majesty!" Matthew tilted his head.

"Awakening?" He asked. "What do you mean?" Shafiqah poofed in front of him, making him drop his cup.

"I'm glad you asked!" She said. Another snap made a chalkboard appear. Matthew found himself sitting at a desk staring at Shafiqah, dressed up as an old professor, even sporting a fake beard. "You see your majesty, I am what you might call a "Djinn"."

"Gene?" Matthew asked. "What's that supposed to-" He paused. "Wait, you mean like the Arabian Nights?"

"Correct!" Shafiqah said, no longer wearing her costume. "You might know my people better as "genies", so I will not mind being called either one." Matthew nodded.

"But... why were you in the flute?" He looked around. "And where are we? And didn't I leave the flute back in the past?"

Shafiqah poofed in front of him and put a finger in his lips. "One question at a time please." Matthew nodded and Shafiqah sat crisscrossed in the air in front of him.

"You're the King of Hearts, right?" She asked, earning a nod from the boy. "May I ask your name?"

Matthew nodded again and pointed at himself. "I'm Matthew. Matthew D. Clay."

"Matthew..." She smiled. "Well then King Matthew," She leaned in closer to Matthew. Matthew gulped as he felt his cheeks heating up. She was giving a rather... generous view of her breasts.

_"No! Bad Matthew! Stop that!"_ His mind shouted as he forced himself to look at her face.

"Allow me to tell you the tale from the beginning..." Matthew blinked. "We Djinn are a race from a realm not unlike this one. We have our countries and governments, as well as our normal everyday lives." The king nodded so Shafiqah continued. "Each Djinn lives under a family name, mine being the house of Shirah. And with each family, comes a lamp."

"You mean like the lamp the genie from Aladdin was from?" Matthew asked, earning a nod from the Djinn. "So what? This flute is your family lamp?"

"In laymen's terms, yes." Shafiqah said. "Lamps serve as a gateway from the Djinn Realm to the Human Realm. If a lamp is found by a human, the Djinn has no choice but to grant him or her three wishes, so says the Djinn Law."

"So I get three wishes?" Matthew asked with a sparkle in his eye.

"No. You do not." Matthew's expression fell. "Anyway, by law, the youngest of any family of Djinn is to be the guardian of the family lamp, once they have come of age, which is my case."

"Okay..." Matthew scratched the back of his head. "But why is yours a flute?"

"Well, my family is mainly comprised of nobles, but there is a very simple reason for that. My oldest ancestor was a close friend to the very first King of Hearts." Matthew leaned back in shock. "The first King and him were very close friends and rivals. One day, however, a battle in the Human Realm had the original lamp destroyed. By law, a Djinn who has his lamp destroyed is forced to live in the Human Realm forever, where their magic will be absorbed by the world until they eventually fade away."

"Wow..." Matthew whispered. "Seems pretty harsh... Is it because lamps are so valuable?"

"No, it's because... It's the only way home." Matthew tilted his head, making Shafiqah sigh. "A Djinn's lamp is the only way a Djinn could travel between the two realms. Without one, it's impossible to go back... The only option was to make a new one." Matthew nodded.

"Which is where the flute comes in?"

"Yes." Shafiqah scratched her cheek. "I can't give you the exact details, but the first King and my ancestor preformed a ceremony which allowed them to create a new lamp. The result" She snapped her fingers, making the flute appear in her hands. "was this flute."

"They made a new lamp?" Matthew asked. "How does that work?" Shafiqah shrugged.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. Such knowledge was lost a long time ago, along with many other ancient Djinn secrets. Anyway, since then, my family has served the King of Hearts ever since." Matthew scratched his head.

"Geez..." He muttered. "First time travel, then the Smashers, Sol, and now genies? What's next? Aliens?" He paused. "Wait a minute... Gah! This is getting way too freaky..." He looked up at the Djinn, who patiently waited for his next question with a sweet smile on her face. "Okay, next question: How the heck did my flute get here and where am I?"

* * *

><p>Deryk skid to a halt as Mecha and Hunter jumped off his back. Once he stopped, the young soldier took a good look around. The had just reached Cerulean City, so they had to go on foot for now. Some of the public might not take a flying trio of fighters very lightly...<p>

"Where to next Mecha?" Deryk asked as Mecha dusted himself. Without a second thought, the robot took off in a seemingly random direction. Deryk muttered something under his breath before taking off after him.

Hunter, who was about to chase after the robot himself, sighed. "I sure hope that this works..." He said before running after the other two.

However, none of them could noticed the group of eyes, watching them from another plain of existence.

* * *

><p><em>"You did a very good job Oogie." A shadowed figure said to the Boogie Ban as the two watched over the trio. "They're one step closer to finding all of the Smashers thanks to you."<em>

_"Don't flatter me old friend." Oogie said as Aristotle wrapped himself around his neck. "This was all just to repay an old debt... Now that my work is done, I'll be taking my leave."_

_"Leaving so soon?" The shadowed figure chuckled. "How very peculiar. It's not like the Boogie Man to just walk away from a golden gambling opportunity such as this." The Boogie Man chuckled._

_"Oh you know as well as I do I can't I interfere with this..." He paused. "Not anymore, at least..." He glanced at the shadow. "I take it you'll be sending me back now?"_

"_Only if you want too." The Boogie Man snorted._

"_As much as I'd enjoy going back to watch my this little scuffle…" Aristotle slipped into his mouth and he slurped him up like a noodle. "I believe I already __**have**__ seen the battle before…" The Boogie Man saw the shadow smirk._

"_Today is when it all started, isn't it?" Oogie nodded._

"_The world's future is my past." He said, walking away from his companion. "Today is that fateful day. The day I first saw my favorite gambling partners. At first they were just puppets, but with each victory they gained over me, the more I grew to respect them…" Oogie smirked. "Goodbye Clockwork." The guardian of time smiled as his friend left him._

"_Goodbye Oogie… I look forward to watching how this whole thing unfolds."_

* * *

><p>"How the heck did my flute get here and where am I?" Matthew asked as Shafiqah hovered over him.<p>

"Well that's an easy thing to answer." She said, poofing in front of him. "I already explained to you how your flute is my family lamp, right?" Matthew nodded. "Well, the flute is a bit different than the other lamps out there. Normally, a person has to find a lamp in order to get their wishes, but the King of Hearts is a special case."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Simply put, the King doesn't have to find the lamp. The lamp has to find the King." Matthew tilted his head. "It's like this. My lamp is drawn to you like a moth to a light bulb. It has been since you first touched it." She crossed her arms. "Although, I'm not quite sure why you're Master gave it to you while you were so young." She huffed. "Honestly! It was my first day on the job and I ended up having to watch a little kid mope all the way home."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "You were conscious back then?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but you never played the flute, so you never summoned me. And, unfortunately, this doesn't really count either." Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, afterwards, you disappeared and my lamp couldn't find your energy signature anywhere!" The young King blinked. That... did make sense. He technically do travel through time, so it's a bit obvious his Djinn's lamp wouldn't find him so easily. "It wasn't until recently that a huge surge of your energy showed up that it could find you."

"Energy surge?" Matthew asked. The only thing like an energy surge that he could remember was...

...when him and Siren touched hands.

"But" He started. "wouldn't that mean that your lamp traveled through _time_?" Shafiqah nodded. She opened her mouth, but Matthew hushed her. "Bupbupbup! Let me guess... Clockwork." Shafiqah nodded again and Matthew groaned. "Go figure..."

"Now, answering your third question," Shafiqah said, poofing behind him. "_this_" She gestured to the endless landscape. "is the dreamscape. A place within the realm between reality and fiction!"

Matthew blinked. "Dreamscape?" His eyes widened. "Dream? Wait a minute! Are you telling me I'm asleep?!"

"Unconscious actually." Shafiqah said, filing her nails. "Simply put, you fainted from shock when you saw my lamp, so I took the liberty to take you here." She gave a bow. "We Djinn have a strong connection to our master's dreamscape, so it wasn't that difficult."

"So~... All this is a dream?" He asked, not quite understanding the situation.

"Not exactly." Shafiqah explained. "Dreams are one thing, but the dreamscape is another. Think of it as a representation of your mind being shown in a different realm." Matthew put a hand on his chin.

"You mean like in Bleach?" He asked, earning a confused look from the Djinn. "You know, Bleach. That anime with the orange haired grim reaper or something like that."

"What does that have to do with-"

"You see, there are a few episodes where the main protagonist has to fight against this white version of himself inside his soul or something. Is it anything like that?" He finished, only to receive an "I am not amused" look from Shafiqah. "What? Am I wrong?... Is it more like the Velvet Room from Persona?"

"...More like the second one really..." She muttered. "Look, the point is I brought you here so I could tell you to release me once you wake up. It's been getting boring inside that flute and I'd like to get out and stretch my legs."

"That's it? Okay than." Matthew replied with a smile. "I don't see a problem with that. The more help we get, the better! What do you think Sol?"

No answer.

"Uh, Sol?" He called out, confused that his companion was ignoring him. "You there?" A giggle to his side made him look at his Djinn friend, who was busy trying to hold in her laughter.

"Teehee! Man, you are clueless!" She laughed, making Matthew pout. "It's actually pretty cute!" And Matthew's pout was quickly replaced with a much more flustered expression. "Didn't I tell you that the dreamscape is a representation of a person's mind in a different realm?"

"What does that have to do with Sol not answering me?" Shafiqah rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers.

A large cloud of smoke poofed in front of Matthew, making him shield his eyes. Thankfully, it died down quickly, letting Matthew get a good look at-

!

Matthew blushed even redder than before. Standing right in front of him was a girl his age with her back turned towards him...

Only in her underwear... and about to take off her panties.

The girl in question froze once she realized she wasn't where she previously was, but she was downright mortified once she noticed Matthew's and Shafiqah's presence. Though, between the two of them, her attention was focused more on Matthew. She turned around just to get a better look at him. The King could see her trembling as she took one hand off of her panties and covered her mouth. She stared at Matthew with wide eyes.

Matthew blinked. He noticed a few traits about the girl. Her skin was noticeably paler than normal, practically snow white actually. Her eyes were crimson red and her hair was bleach white. But there were two thing that really caught his attention.

One was the large sun tattoo she had on her back. What a girl her age was doing with a tattoo, he'd never know. But what really surprised him was what she had one top of her head...

A pair of white wolf ears.

Everyone just stood still. The girl, still trembling and staring at Matthew with tears welling up in her eyes. Matthew, who just kept staring, both admiring the girl and trying to wrap his head around who she was. And Shafiqah... well, she was just floating a few feet away with an amused look on her face.

Matthew blinked. Who the heck was this girl? She sure as heck didn't look familiar, but... it felt like he knew her. White hair, wolf ears, sun tattoo-

!

Wait a minute.

White hair...

White wolf...

Sun...

A white sun wolf...

...Wasn't Sol's full name "_Amaterasu_ _Sol_"?

He felt a bit crazy coming to this conclusion but...

"Sol?" He asked, making the girl tremble even more. She took a deep breath... and screamed.

"**KYA~!**"

_**SMACK!**_

* * *

><p>Romi grunted as she slid through the air duct of the gem store she was trying to "rob", as she put it. Admittedly, she did not expect this way in to be so complicated. It always seemed so easy on TV...<p>

But still, if she could get the vigilante to come after he, she could try to convince him to give her back the gem he took. All she had to do was mess around with a few things here and there, and he was bound to show up eventually.

...Olay, so it was a bit of a stretch- Scratch that. A very _big_ stretch. But it was worth a shot!

"Just stay focused Romi..." She whispered as she kept crawling. "It's not like something is gonna happen that throws a monkey wrench in this whole thing."

_**Thump!**_

Romi froze as she felt the air duct jerk downwards. "Oh spoot..." Instantly, the duct underneath her ripped open, sending her plummeting into the store, landing ungracefully on her stomach.

"Ow~..." She whined as she sat up. She shook her, trying to regain her senses. She had landed right in the main part of the store. She sighed in relief as she stood.

"Hey boss! I heard something over here!"

"What is it Trevor?"

Romi froze. Was it her, or did that Scottish voice sound just like...

She quickly hid behind a gem case as four figures came into the room. To her horror, they were none other than Simon Dales, his goons and his Greninja. Many thoughts rushed through her head, but there was one that could easily describe how she felt right now.

_"Oh come on!"_

* * *

><p>Hmm...<p>

Well this was... peculiar.

A few blocks away from the jewelry store, a lone figure twisted and contorted his way through the shadows, trying to reach said jewelry store.

This had become a bit of a routine for him. Every night he'd go around the town looking for any store that might have any suspicious activity. Simply put, he was on a night patrol.

Things had been like this for awhile now. He wasn't complaining, but he wouldn't mind a little excitement every once in a while. It would help keep his mind off how meaningless his life actually was.

...

Hehe... Well what do you know... Looks like the store was getting robbed after all. The figure let out an amused chuckle before heading towards the store. It was probably just another small robbery like last night. This would be easy.

His only real concern would be remembering to collect his _paycheck_ later... but that could wait.

* * *

><p>"Ow~!... How is it that a slap hurt so much when this is a dream?!" Matthew muttered as he rubbed his cheek from his comfortable position on the floor. Shafiqah floated a few feet away from him, unable to control her laughter any longer.<p>

The young King glared at the Djinn as she laughed. "Hahaha! Oh my! That was even better than I had expected!" She wiped a tear from her eye and floated over to him with a rather smug look on her face. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that peeping at girls getting changed is wrong?"

"Can it woman!" He spat back, sitting up. "You're the one who brought her here!" He heard a low growl before looking over to a large rock. The girl, who he was pretty sure was Sol was getting changed behind it, out of Matthew's sight. "Why the heck does she have to get changed here of all places? Can't she just poof up her clothes like you probably can?"

"The Dreamscape may be a representation of your mind, but the rest of this realm isn't. The Dreamscape is only one small part of it. The rest is a world just as real as yours." Shafiqah explained. "Simply put, only certain people are allowed in this middle plain."

"So it _is_ like the Velvet Room from Persona!"

"How do you even know what that is? I thought Persona was rated M?"

"Cain let me play it. Master Asia said it was okay considering the fact I had already gone through a lot worse. Three times to be exact."

"Are you two done bickering?" Matthew turned around, only to see the girl from earlier, standing over him while wearing some kind of robe. It was kind of hard to tell really. It was white and had a few red and orange markings on it, but Matthew hard a hard time describing it.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Is that really you Sol?" Matthew asked. Sol blushed and looked the other way, scoffing.

"Of course it's me. Is there anyone else you know who lives in your head?" She asked. Matthew scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I-I never thought you actually had a body..." He shyly admitted. "I figured you were just a spirit... I didn't think you'd be in my Velvet Room..."

"Dreamscape."

"Whatever." Sol sighed before running a hand through her hair.

"Well now you know." She said. "But the fact I have a corporal form is the least of our worries. Matthew, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be able to come in here without another being's assistance."

Matthew stood up and opened his mouth the talk, but Shafiqah appeared in front of him. "That would be my doing. I was starting to get bored inside my lamp so I brought him here to help me out and release me."

Sol just stood there, her eye twitching.

"...Who the _**heck**_ are you?!" She asked, surprising Matthew.

"I'm Shafiqah!" The Djinn said before poofing to Matthew's side. "I'm the King of Hearts' Djinn!" Sol blinked.

"...You're kidding me, right?" Shafiqah rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh come on! Do you know any other race of creatures that dress like this?" She asked, gesturing to her attire. Sol shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Oh please. Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Do you really expect me to believe you're a sun goddess?"

"I never said that. I am not a goddess, I am a sun _spirit_."

"Um... Girls?" Matthew said, earning him the girls attention, though Sol kept glaring at him. "I don't mean to interrupt, but... how do I go home?" Shafiqah frowned and latched onto his arm.

"Aw~, You're leaving already?" She whined with an adorable puppy dog face. Matthew blushed as he felt her press her breasts into his arm. Sol flushed and took a step back.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" She yelled. What the heck was she doing?!

"Plea~se don't leave me here all alone with this crabby little girl!" Sol felt a vein pop at being called crabby. Matthew blushed even more as he felt Shafiqah push herself closer to him. "As much as I'd enjoy being let out of my lamp..." She put a hand and Matthew's chest. "I wouldn't mind spending a bit more time with the King of Hearts..." Matthew could practically feel smoke coming out of his ears.

"Olay, now that's enough!" Sol yelled before marching towards the Djinn. "How dare you do something so uncouth and perverted to the King of Hearts!"

"What's the matter?" Shafiqah taunted. "Are you jealous?"

"What?!" Sol stepped back, her face redder than before.

"It's a real shame..." Shafiqah started eyeing Sol's figure. "Not everyone can end up with a body like mine. It must be tough to have to deal with such a flat figure..."

Oh, she did not just go there.

"Matthew..." Sol appeared in front of the King instantly, her eyes shadowed by her hair and she had a rather terrifying aura around her.

"Huh-"

"Wake up."

_**BONK!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Okay, calm down Romi!"<em> Romi yelled in her head as she hid from Simon and his gang. _"I-It's a pretty big coincidence that this guy would be trying to rob this place too. I-I guess Jenny and the others didn't mange to find them after last night..." _She gulped.

"This is bad..." She whispered as Simon and the rest walked into the store's main room and looked around. "If they find me, I'm dead!"

"You heard something here Trevor?" Simon asked his henchman, who nodded ecstatically. Simon whistled to Greninja, who turned the lights on immediately. Simon looked around, not seeing anything to out of the ordinary...

Besides the gaping hole in the ceiling and the debris on the ground.

Simon smirked. Looks like something made it's way in. A certain tall vigilante perhaps?

Either way, it was proof someone else was there with them.

"Keep your eyes open boys..." Simon whispered, reaching into his pocket. Romi gulped from her spot before peeking from her hiding spot. She blinked in confusion once she saw what he took out of his pocket.

"What is that?" She whispered once she saw the strange device. To be more precise, a strange looking collar. "A collar?"

"Just wait and see boys..." The three men and the Pokémon each prepared themselves, looking from side to side, watching the shadowed parts of the store. Romi gulped as she could feel the tension in the air rising.

Time felt like it stopped...

Until Simon heard something behind him.

He smirked before jumping forward, a hand barely missing him as he dashed forward. The hand's owner seemed surprised and quickly tried to recoil, but Greninja appeared in front of him and hit him with a water shuriken.

The figure grunted as he felt himself get thrown into the wall. He tried to get up, but was pinned down by the Greninja.

"Grenin!" He shouted. Simon quickly threw the collar to Luis and Trevor, who pressed a button on it, causing it to expand into a large red ring. Before the figure could do anything, the two threw the ring over him, causing it to shrink and bind his arms, while at the same time it electrocuted him.

He let out a yell when he felt the burning feeling that surged through his body. Red sparks flied out of the collar around him as it constricted around him. Greninja jumped back to his trainer, who watched the scene unfold with great pleasure.

After a few moments, the electrocution stopped, leaving the figure slumped against the wall, panting.

It was only them that they managed to get a good look at him.

Simon stared at him in disbelief. His Greninja was puzzled and his two men... well, they were busy wetting their pants.

The first thing the noticed was how long the body was. He was tall! At least ten feet tall, if not more! He was wearing a rather fancy looking black suit, though it did seem rather worn. Plus there was- Hey, was that his fedora?! Anyway, this guy was so thin, it looked he hadn't eaten in years!

Which kinda made sense, seeing that he didn't have a mouth. Or eyes. Or any facial feature really. His head was as blank as a white canvas. Even so, Simon could tell he was in pain, noting that his "face" was slightly scrunched up.

Still, it raised a fair question...

"What the bloody heck are you?!" Simon worded somewhat loudly. The figure ignored him and squirmed around in his bindings.

"Boss, what..." Luis stared. "What _is_ that?!"

"How should I know?" Simon said before walking up to the figure. The faceless man tried to stand, but was quickly shocked again. Simon crouched down in front of him, glaring at him. "I take it you're the one who got me and my boys last night?"

"..." The man said nothing as the two had a stare down. Well, Simon couldn't tell if he was actually looking at him or not, but he could tell he wasn't too happy.

"Well? You gonna answer me or not?!" He shouted, spitting in the white man's face. Again, no concrete reaction from him, aside from the slight scrunch his face contorted into. Probably a grimace or something.

Simons sneered and stood up. "What? You too good to talk or something?"

"...Why are you still here?"

Simon took a step back in shock as the faceless man's voice rang through the air. He wasn't expecting him to actually talk, considering the fact he didn't even have a mouth. Talk about a biological mystery.

"I gave you a chance to leave peacefully, and yet you still came back..." He chuckled. "You're either brave or a complete idiot. I'm pretty sure it's the later though." Simon growled and stomped on the man's long leg, making him wince in pain.

"Don't act cute." Simon spat before taking out something that made Romi's face pale.

A knife.

"And I wouldn't struggle either. The more you move, the tighter that thing on you gets." He had rather demented smile on his face. "You know, I'd shoot you right now if you hadn't trashed my gun last night. But..." He played with the knife. "Where's the fun in that?"

The faceless man let out a grunt as Simon finished playing with his soon-to-be murder weapon.

"Boys, go ahead and grab as much loot as you can carry!" He order them, who quickly obliged. He kneeled back in front of the man and raised his knife. "Now, how am I going to do this..." He hovered the weapon over his chest. "Should I start with the heart? Or maybe I should just keep stabbing randomly til you start coughing up blood?" He pause. "on second thought, I'm not quite sure that second one's possible."

If the figure had eyes, he would've rolled them. "...Do as you wish." Simon blinked.

"What?" He deadpanned. "You're letting me _kill_ you? Just like that?" The man nodded.

"I have no ways to defend myself." He said simply. "As much as I hate to admit it, there is nothing I can do. I'm bound by this device, you're not the least intimidated by my appearance," Okay, that wasn't true. Simon was a bit freaked out. "I can't do anything." He lifted up his head. "My existence itself is unnatural..." His voice sounded sad... Melancholic even. "I accept my death with arms wide open."

Simon blinked. "You're weird."

"I've been called worse."

Simon rolled his eyes before his creepy smile came back. "In that case, I guess I'll have to do more than just stab you to death." He placed the knife next to the man's neck. "How would you like it if I cut you up into tiny little pieces? Consider it payback for stealing my fedora."

Romi gulped as she watched the scene unfold in horror. Simon, the same man who almost raped her last night, was about to commit murder right in front of her. The victim? Her savior from last night. Albeit, he did steal from her, but he still saved her from losing such a precious thing.

"What am I gonna do?" She whispered. She watched as Simon raised up the knife. This was it. He was gonna kill him...

No. She couldn't let that happen. While he did steal from her it was better losing one gem than an entire store full of them _and_ her chastity! Siding with the lesser of two evils may still be siding with evil, but she didn't care!

Finding whatever courage she had, she stood up and-

"Boss!" Luis yelled, running into the room. Simon looked up before he could land a single blow and saw Trevor running in behind Luis and barricading the door with anything he could find.

"Oh for God's..." Simon swore under his breath and stood up. "What now? I-" He was about to continue until he noticed a young woman wearing a skintight suit and a black mask standing a few meters away. "...Who the heck are you?"

Romi squeaked before paling. Really? Why was the universe so against her?

"Boss!" Trevor yelled, getting the man's attention away from the woman. "Help us barricade the door!" Simon growled.

"Okay, first, you're not in charge here Trevor, I am!" He roared. "Second, incase you haven't noticed" He pointed at the faceless man. "I'm a little busy with this guy" He pointed at Romi. "and apparently with some chick that just showed up out of nowhere!" He glared at the woman, making her shrink. "But seriously, who the heck are you?"

"But- Oh wow. There actually us a woman in here." Trevor shook his head. "N-no! Boss! Someone's coming!" The leader raised an eyebrow.

"And why exactly do we have to barricade the door because of that?"

"Becau-"

Simon blinked as a small sound rang out through the building. Everyone stopped as they stared at the barricade door...

Only to jump in surprise once they heard beeping.

"Oh crap- Hit the deck!" Luis yelled before doing just that, the others following suit. Simon shielded his eyes with his fedora as Romi let out a shriek. This was so not a part of the plan.

"Excuse me..." A voice said as the dust died down. Simon stared in confusion as a figure made itself present in the doorway. No, make that three figures.

Deryk strolled into the room with Mecha and Hunter by his side. Mecha's arm was transformed into a canon, Hunter had his gun out and Deryk held one of his blades in his hand.

"But I'm going to have to ask you to leave the Smasher alone."

Simon and his boys backed up in confusion as the the faceless man stared at the trio. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about them seemed... familiar.

Romi took a few steps back and whimpered. She had no idea who these guys were, but just looking at these guys gave her the willies! Especially the one in the middle. There was something about the glare of his that felt... evil. Still, if they thought she was with Simon and his gang there's no telling wht they'd do to her! How was she-

!

That's it!

"T-that's right!" She shouted getting everyone's attention. She quickly dashed her way next to Hunter and pointed at Simon. "Surrender now or face our fury!"

The heroic trio just stared at her.

"...Who the heck are you?" Hunter asked before Romi covered his mouth.

"Please play along." She whispered, earning a confused glace from the trio.

"Oh for God's..." Simon growled before stepping away from his hostage, who let out a breath of relief he didn't even know he was holding. "Who the bloody heck are you supposed to be?"

"Smashers" Hunter said simply, only earning an eyebrow raise. "Look, we don't want any trouble. Just hand over that man by the corner and everything will be alright." Simon sneered.

"Fat chance." He huffed. "I got beef to pick with the chump." He whistled and his Greninja jumped in front of him. "Boys. Pokemon. Now!" The two men nodded before taking out their pokeballs.

_"They have Pokemon too?!"_ Romi yelled in her mind as the two tossed out their Pokemon.

"Come on out Snivy!"

"It's your time Charmeleon!"

Both Pokemon appeared in front of their masters, looking ready for battle.

Simon rolled his eyes. "I always forget that those two didn't evolve as much as my Froakie did..." He shook his head. "You'd better take care of those two, ya got that?!"

The men nodded. "Sure thing boss!"

"Good." He turned back to the tri- er... quartet. They all looked somewhat confused at the strange mix of Pokemon. "What's the matter? Appreciating the wonderful Pokemon?"

"Three starters from completely different regions?" Deryk started before growling. "You're must be one of the Pokemon poachers, aren't you?"

Simon blinked before glaring. "Oy... Don't go comparing me those Team Rocket morons." He said, surprising the group. "I'm a criminal, yes, but I care for those Pokemon with all my heart..." Memories resurfaced. How he got lost in the wood. How those wild Beedrils attacked him...

How he met a Froakie in place miles away from it's native region.

"I don't know who you are..." Simon snapped and Greninja readied himself. "But I ain't letting you guys get in my way!"

Deryk smirked and readied himself. "Hmm. In that case, we'll just have take him by force. Ready boys?"

"R-Ready!"

"Mission acknowledged."

Deryk glanced at Romi. "Oy." She jumped, turning to the you soldier. "You want our help, you had better pull you own weight." He gestured to the robot beside him. "Help out Mecha. You two have the least experience, so it should balance it out." Romi looked at the robot before looking back at Deryk. She nodded and made he way next to him.

Was trusting her a wise choice? Not in the slightest. But Deryk had learned a thing or two about reading people. And this girl sure as heck was no threat to them. He smirked and readied his.

All the while, the man in the suit stared with his nonexistent eyes. Smasher... Were they talking about him?

...

If he had a mouth, he would've smiled. An image of a strange black creature carrying a small bell making rather bizare noises formed in his head.

...Maybe his existence wasn't as meaningless as he thought it was.


End file.
